Disbeliever
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: Madeline is a friend of Edmund's at King's College London. One day Edmund shares his greatest secret with her. Narnia. Then he is dead in a train crash. How will Madeline cope while trying to determine if Narnia is a true place or just fiction?
1. Chapter 1

Disbeliever

**Summary: The year is 1949 and Madeline Crawford is a student at King's College London. She is studying to be a nurse as she attends school with her twin brother, Henry. As she attends she meets and later befriends Edmund Pevensie. **

**Just as she finds herself growing closer to him he surprises and shocks her with talks of a magical country hidden at the back of a wardrobe. Thinking him delusional Madeline keeps her distance until tragically, Edmund dies in a horrific train crash. **

**How will she deal with the revelation that the world Edmund spoke of might possibly be real? **

**Find out in "Disbeliever!" **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The graphite pencil moved effortlessly over the smooth paper as the pencil moved with such grace and determination. It knew exactly where it was going to head, knew what exactly to draw and where to draw it. It knew its exact location as a single hand guided it carefully.

The fingers were curled around the wood, soft yet strong. A firm grip but not too firm as to cause finger cramps and destroy the picture at its climax. For one mistake would shatter all that had been drawn and make the drawing worthless.

And the guider of the pencil couldn't have that. She had sat too long in the sun as it beat down upon her back to give up now. A ringlet of sandy hair fell into her eyes as she blew it away absentmindedly with a huff. She was not going to give a single strand of hair attention that would take away from her drawing.

Her eyes flickered up as they came upon the inspiration to her latest masterpiece. She gazed at it for a moment before looking back to the drawing as she lightly shaded in the shadow that the Larch tree cast across the grassy campus of King's College London.

The hand moved in a jagged pattern as the cones of the Larch were drawn in; as she pressed down to bring out the pattern of the paper. She licked her lips, as she always did, when her drawing was nearing its end. Just a few more touches and it would be complete.

Finished. Never to be worked on or even looked at again. The guider of the hand sighed sadly at the thought as she continued to draw. It was strange, how one would throw themselves into their work. Pouring their heart and soul into it for long periods of time only to have it come to a screeching and halting end.

What did one do after that? After everything they've worked so hard for just suddenly ended. How would they go living? Would they just find new inspiration? Simply forget about their project? Act as if it had never existed?

She did not know. And that thought was scary. So she kept drawing, she kept drawing to keep away the fear of the end. It was like reading a beloved story. You did not want it to end, but yet it must. She looked down at the picture and then back at the Larch with a critical eye. She stared at the tree for a moment before lowering her pencil in triumphant…or was it defeat?

The holder of the pencil was a young girl named Madeline Crawford. At eighteen she had branched out from her parent's townhouse at the outskirts of London and had come here, to King's College London, to get a degree in nursing.

It was a family tradition in the Crawford family of the women becoming nurses. It was either that or have no career besides taking care of the children all day every day. Her mother her briefly been a nurse before coming pregnant with Madeline and her twin brother. Her grandmother and her great-grandmother had also been nurses.

It was a tradition as vast and as long as the River Thames. Madeline tucked the ever persistent strand of hair behind her ear as she lowered her sketch pad daintily onto the grass and slowly, almost catlike, stretched her throbbing limbs. When she was drawing she often forgot of the world around her and of her own body, pushing it to limits that sometimes couldn't be met.

She looked around the campus of the college as students bustled around. Talking and giggling with one another as they carried their textbooks and talked of their upcoming plans for the weekend.

A gentle breeze blew by as it gently caressed Madeline's cheek as she paid it no mind. She was about to get up when someone called out from behind.

"Little Sis!" She turned her head to see her twin brother, Henry, racing towards her ad a maddeningly speed. She had to laugh as he raced past student's knocking into a few as he hastily apologized and kept running.

Ah, her dear Henry. Such a badger he was. His auburn hair was flapping behind him as he ran to her, collapsing down beside Madeline as he wheezed in and out.

"Hullo Maddy." Henry Jacob Crawford III greeted to his sister as Madeline smiled.

"Why must you insist on calling me Little Sis? You're only five minutes older, you know." She said as he chuckled and blew some hair out of his eyes as he rested on the elbows of his arm.

"Because it drives you up the wall." He easily answered as Madeline rolled her eyes and looked ahead. The eldest Crawford children sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Henry finally spied Madeline's sketch book. He smiled deviously as he began to reach for it.

"What have you drawn now?" Madeline's eyes widened as she tried to beat him to her pad but he was too quick. He rolled onto his back and began flipping through the worn pages, ignoring his sister's protests.

He whistled appreciatively as he looked over her latest work of art as his eyes darted to the tree that had served as Madeline's afflatus.

"Wicked." He whispered in awe as Madeline took the time to pull the sketch pad out of his strong grip. She cuddled it to her chest, hugging it as she stared at her brother, a bit self-conscious of him seeing her work.

"Maddy, those were brilliant." Madeline blushed and looked away as she shook her head.

"No they're not. They're just doodles, things I do for fun." Henry snorted and went back to his resting position as Madeline leaned against him.

"Yes, well tons of people would kill to be able to do _that _in their past time." Madeline only waved him off as she securely tucked her sketchpad into her school bag.

"So how was class?" She asked, knowing her brother had just come from his history class. Henry only grunted he was never one for history. It always bored him something terrible to have to listen to old ancient wrinkly professors go on and on about history and how bloody great it was.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll move onto a particularly gory subject such as the Crusades and that will snag your interest." Madeline said comforting her brother, as he only shrugged.

"Perhaps, but all the gore will be overshadowed by the religiousness and holiness of it all." Madeline nodded, for once Henry was right.

"Too true." They once more sat in silence as they enjoyed the crisp fall day. They wouldn't have too many more of these before winter would set in and the ever downpour of rain would be evident.

It was London after all.

Henry played with the blades of grass as he absentmindedly pulled the grass from the earth. Finally he remembered why he had sought out his twin, he turned to her and brightly exclaimed.

"Some of the boys are playing a game of rugby tomorrow at the park, care to join?" Madeline turned to her brother, knowing exactly who the 'boys' were. Henry had had the same friends since he was a child and had gone off to boarding school with the boys and now most of them attended the same college or a university near King's College London.

Madeline knew most everyone herself as she had to put up with all of them over the years as most of Henry's friends had been frequent guests of the Crawford household. Madeline raised an eyebrow as she ran her hands over her blue pleated skirt.

"You want me to come and watch your rugby game?" She asked slowly, wondering why Madeline would ask her. She wasn't the largest fan of sports, everyone knew that.

At this point Henry's cheeks reddened as he coughed and looked away from his sister while he muttered.

"We were hoping…you and your friends…would like to…a-attend." Ah. Now she knew why he wanted her there. He wanted her to bring her friends, well they were more acquaintances, but still they were of the opposite sex of Henry and his mates and that was good enough for him.

"So you're just asking me because of my friends?" She asked, somewhat sadly, as Henry vigorously shook his head, trying to fix his mistake.

"No! I want you there! It's just my friends would like to have some of the girls fawn over then and whatnot and…and I want you there." Madeline slowly smiled.

"Really?" She asked softly as he nodded and loudly proclaimed.

"Absobloodylutely!" Madeline giggled and nodded as she looked Henry in the eye.

"Alright, I'll come and I'll see if I can't persuade some of the girls to come as well." Henry beamed as he smacked both of her cheeks with his lips, giving her loud kisses.

"You're a dime a dozen, Mads!" She laughed and lightly shoved her brother off her as male voices rang out.

"Henry, come on you git!" They both turned to see a group of five or more boys standing in a huddle, waving for Henry to join them. Henry gave an apologetic smile to his sister as she pushed him forward.

"Go on, I need to study for the science test coming up anyway." He nodded and stood as he began to jog toward his chums.

"Remember, half past noon at the park! Usual spot!" he called over his shoulder as she nodded.

"Right, got it!" And then he was gone, laughing and joking with his buddies as they made their way to a café to meet up with some of the girls from campus.

Madeline stayed in her sitting position for another hour or so. She was there in physical means but her mind was other places, places she couldn't even begin to describe. But soon she stood and wiped some stray dust off her skirt and picked up her school bag as she slung it over her shoulder.

A breeze swept past her as she began to walk back to the girl's dormitory which was her home throughout the school year. She nodded her hello to other girls as they hurried past her, loud and giddy as they spoke of beaus and romantic dates and whatever else girls loved to speak of so loudly as if no one else in the world was able to talk except them.

She hurried up the stairs, two stairs at a time, as she finally made it to her level. She walked down the long bleak hallway before finally coming to her wooden door. She pushed it open with a light push to find her roommate, Daphne, standing in the middle of the room.

"What do you think?" She asked as she held up two different dresses. One was long and a mint colored green that went well with her dark green eyes. The other was a satin scarlet red gown that stopped right below her knees and would match perfectly with the blood red lipstick that would be applied to Daphne's lips.

"Red one." Madeline said as Daphne looked it over and nodded, a pleased smile coming across her alabaster face. Daphne loved men. It was a fact. She loved to tease them, date them, and fool around with them, practically anything and everything with them.

There wasn't a night that went by without Daphne Yelverton being on a date. But besides her flaky and promiscuous ways she truly was a bright individual. She wouldn't be at King's College London is she wasn't, it also helped that her grandfather was on the board of trustees, but that was another story.

"So who's the lucky chap now?" Madeline asked with little interest as she placed her book bag down and sat on her woolen bed as Daphne quickly said the boy's name.

"James Aynesworth, you've heard of him, haven't you?" Of course she had heard of James Aynesworth. One of the catches of campus, everyone knew him, every girl wanted him and every boy wanted to be him. Young, handsome, deviously rich and intelligent to boot. He was any girl's dream and Madeline wasn't surprised that Daphne had attached herself to him.

She stared off into space as Daphne began to strip down to her undergarments and began to dress in the red gown. Once that was complete she took out her curlers as her honey colored hair curved around her heart-shaped face. She applied a layer of makeup, making her pale skin even lighter as she placed dark mascara around her eyes, giving her the air of mystery and intrigue. She topped it off with her signature red lipstick upon her plump lips that were infamous to the boys on campus.

"How do I look?" She asked as she twirled like a little girl. Madeline smiled softly.

"Truly great, Daph. You'll knock him dead." Daphne nodded and winked suggestively as she exclaimed.

"I intend to do more than that with the young Mr. Aynesworth." As she chuckled at her own joke as she went to her dresser and picked up her matching red purse as it lightly jingled.

"What are you planning for the evening, Maddy?" She asked curiously as she turned to her quiet friend. Madeline shrugged.

"Read or draw, one of the two." Daphne groaned.

"We really need to get you a social life and fast before you turn into an old granny." Madeline rolled her eyes and countered back.

"Don't you have a date to be on?" Daphne nodded and started heading to the door as Madeline remembered her promise to Henry.

"Daphne!" Daphne turned back to her impatiently as Madeline said.

"The boys are getting together for rugby tomorrow; they want all of us to attend. Think you can past the word around?" Daphne smiled and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. Don't wait up!" She called over her shoulder as she walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Madeline slowly sighed as she leaned back and lay against the scratchy starch pillowcase of her bed. She looked up to the ceiling and prepared herself for a long evening.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disbeliever

Giggles could be heard as a posse of six or more girls walked through the park on a cool Saturday morning. Their feet crunched over the fallen tinted golden and orange leaves as they walked down a worn path with trees aligning it.

The girls talked of everything and yet it seemed nothing as Daphne Yelverton went into great detail about her date with James Aynesworth the night before. She described the candlelight dinner, the long slow dance, the sensual first kiss and James' declaration of wanting Daphne as his girl.

"Awwwww." The majority of the girls cooed as they enviously sighed. James was a true catch and it was hard for them to know that they would have no chance with the handsome boy. Only Madeline seemed indifferent about the whole affair as she kept walking, snuggling herself into her navy blue pullover.

Her unruly hair for once was tamable as it settled underneath her black beret as she walked at the head of the pack, half listening as the girls spoke.

"You are so fortunate to have found James, Daphne." One girl, Emily Cheyne, exclaimed as her best friend, Elena Morecott chimed in.

"So very fortunate." She agreed, repeating Emily as the two often did. Sometimes Madeline thought the two girls acted more like twins than Madeline and Henry.

"So will James by playing today?" A girl, Sophia Harpeden, asked of the blonde beauty as Daphne vigorously nodded.

"He better be, I want to see my sweetheart in action." That caused a round of snickers from the girls and even Madeline had to join in as she shook her head and continued walking. Daphne walked ahead and looped her arm through with Madeline's as she smiled at the girl.

As much as the two were different in personality and attitude, they really were close friends. Daphne rolled her eyes to the four girls walking behind as Madeline quietly giggled, receiving her silent message.

"What you laughing about?" Emily demanded as Daphne and Madeline exchanged glances.

"Nothing." They hurriedly said together before breaking out into another round of laughs as the four girls stared at them. Daphne waved them off as they continued to walk. The path grew narrower and worn as they came to its end.

The trees parted as the six girls found themselves in a large clearing of perfectly cut grass as the smell of wet grass still hung in the air even though it was early afternoon. At the far side of the field was a huddle of men they were talking to each other as they girls walked towards them.

About half the boys were in striped green and white rugby jerseys while the other half were in gold and blue. They shorts were baggy as they wore knee high stockings with shin guards underneath.

Daphne beamed as she finally caught sight of her newest love interest.

"James! Darling!" She yelled out as James looked up and smiled brilliantly at Daphne as she broke away from Madeline and began to run to James. He ran to meet her as they embraced each other heartily and welcomed each other with kisses.

The boys watched with narrow eyes since all of them had dreamed of getting with Daphne and the girls could only sigh as their hearts silently broke. Madeline observed both groups of the opposite sex and was thankful she wasn't as love struck as everyone else seemed to be.

"Little Sis!" Henry jubilantly greeted as he bounded to his twin's side. Madeline only smiled in return, not bothering to call him out on his endless teasing.

"Is this everyone who will be playing?" She asked, gesturing to the groups of players as she said a moment later.

"You only have fifteen players; you need that many on one team, not two." Henry rolled his and explained.

"It's not a true game, so it doesn't matter. Besides, we're having seven on each side."

"And the extra?" Madeline asked, knowing no one would want to be left out of the rugby match. Henry sighed and shrugged.

"I asked another friend of mine to attend so we would have an even number of sixteen, but he hasn't showed yet."

"He will." A voice declared as the two Crawford children turned to see an old friend of theirs come into their little group, Jackson Raudell. He nodded his hello to Madeline with a polite smile as she responded in turn. He then turned to Henry and said.

"I went to school with Ed, he's usually very punctual and if he can't make a gathering he always gives a reason. He'll be here." Henry only nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll he better get here soon, before everyone kills each other." Henry declared nodding to the rambunctious group of boys who stood, ready to play. Madeline looked around the field to see Daphne and James coddling in a corner, the girls had scattered of and were shamelessly flirting with the boys who responded in kind.

The late September sun shone down from above their heads as a gust of wind aimlessly flew by before dispersing into nothingness. They all stood there for a few more minutes as the players began to grow restless. Henry gave a frustrated sigh and glared at Jackson who only stared determinedly ahead.

"When are we starting?" A boy, Michael Feversham, loudly asked as the others nodded. Henry looked to Jackson who slowly shrugged. Henry ran a hand through his curly sun kissed hair as he walked to his friends.

"I guess we can start without him." He quietly suggested which brought on cheers from the anxious players.

"Oi! Wait, I'm here!" A voice called out as it was carried with the wind. All heads turned to the opening as a broad dark haired youth sprinted through the trees. He was in the golden and blue jersey as he long legs carried him to the group of players and bystanders.

He came to a halt in front and gave an apologetic smile to everyone as his dark hair tousled in front of his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. I got caught up in reading and forgot the time." He construed as the boys nodded.

"Well at least you got here." Henry said as he clapped the boy on the back who nodded and smiled. Oddly enough, even though he had been running for quite some distance, he didn't seem tired or worn out at all. His breathing was normal, his cheeks were not flushed but rather pale and he looked as if he had just walked casually up to the group.

"Well now that _everyone _is here, who's ready to begin?" James asked as he had finally detangled himself from Daphne who was pouting up a storm. The boys hollered and whooped as they got into position.

"Remember to cheer for me!" Henry yelled to Madeline as she walked, with the other girls, to the side of the clearing under the safety of a large willow tree.

"In your dreams!" Madeline retorted with a devious smile as Henry stuck his tongue out at her as she laughed and collapsed down beside Sophia as the six girls sat in the shade of the willow, all seated around its trunk.

"Who was that?" Madeline asked curiously to the girls as she nodded to the dark haired boy that stood with his teammates. Elena was the first to say.

"That's Edmund Pevensie." She said as she flipped her dark hair over her shoulder as Madeline continued to watch Edmund. Daphne saw her watching him and smirked as she nudged Madeline.

"I think someone is smitten."

"A smitten kitten!" Sophia said as the others giggled and Madeline felt her face heat up as she shook her head so hard her beret fell off and into her lap.

"I'm just curious, that's all." She feebly explained as the fix girls all shared disbelieving looks, it was obvious they did not believe Madeline.

"I'm sure you are." Daphne said as Madeline slapped her hand as Daphne threw her head back and laughed loudly, drawing the attention of some of the boys who stood in huddles as the game started to begin.

"Shut it, we're trying to play!" Leonard Woodbrygg yelled as James slapped him upside the head.

"Insult her one more time, you wanker." He challenged as Daphne smiled.

"Men fighting over me and its only noon that has to be a new record." She remarked as the girls smiled and watched as Leonard and James engaged in a little shoving match before finally it was broken up and they went to their respected spots.

Madeline began to head into a daze as the game began. Rugby had never quite been her cup of tea so it was easy of her to let her mind drift. Her eyes landed on a crab apple tree. Its petals were a tea rose color which was common in the fall.

When spring would come they would be in full bloom with a rich fuchsia color which would be a delight to draw. She wished she had her sketch pad with her so she could draw the absolute shape of the petals of the tree and how they were drooped to the ground, preparing for their death only to rise once again in the spring.

She was thrown from her thoughts as the cheering of her friends erupted around her. She looked ahead to the group of men as the golden and blue team cheered and yelled out.

"Good show, Ed!"

"You showed him!"

"I've never seen anyone run so fast."

Automatically Madeline was intrigued. Was he really such a good player? What had she missed? So as the game started up once more she was determined to see just how great Edmund Pevensie truly was.

He was given the ball almost immediately as he began to race forward. Blurs of green and white lunged at him but he avoided them all with ease, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Madeline's eyes gradually grew larger as she watched him in awe and amazement.

He was like a gazelle.

Darting this way and that at speeds that seemed almost unimaginable for a mere human. He moved with such grace that it seemed he should have been dancing a complicated tango instead of playing a silly game.

But there was something hidden beneath his quickness and elegance.

Power.

He may have been a gazelle on the outside but beneath the surface he was a tiger.

He moved with a purpose, he knew which way to go and how to slide past his opponents. He had known it all before he had even been given the ball. His muscles moved with him as he continued to run as he scored once more for his team.

But once again he did not seem winded or out of breath. Rather he seemed content and normal. As if he had walked to score the point, not run. It was as if he was holding back his true power and potential, holding back his true fierceness.

As if he could do so much more than he had already done. As if he could continue racing and dodging till sun set.

Madeline couldn't take her eyes off him.

There was something so…_different _about him. It was like he was human but just so much more.

"Like what you see?" Daphne whispered into her ear as Madeline's carefully hidden thoughts shattered as she blinked and turned to her friend.

"W-What?" She asked, feeling out of breath herself, as Daphne nodded to the form of Edmund.

"I saw you watching him, you didn't even blink. It was on the verge of scary." Madeline shook her head and began to aimlessly fiddle with the end of her beret.

"He just…fascinates me. The way he moves…I've never seen anyone move like that." Daphne tiredly sighed and looked away.

"You will never find a man this way, you know." Madeline scowled, why did everyone seem to want her to find someone? What did it matter if she found someone today or in five years or even never? It was her life. She was allowed to do with it what she chose.

And she chose to focus her attention back on the game as it continued on and Edmund Pevensie continued to amaze her.

Finally after an hour and a half the boys took a break as most succumb to lying on the grassy ground of the clearing. The men were disheveled and in complete disarray. Bruises splattered across their bodies, a few cuts as James had one going over the length of his right eyebrow as Daphne attentively cared for him. Grass stains covering everyone's jerseys and even poor Henry had found himself with a purple eye. God only knows how.

The only one who seemed in tip top condition was Edmund.

Not one scratch or bruise was on his body. His hair was no more messed up than it had been when he had arrived; his uniform was perfect as there ceased to be any wrinkles marrying the cotton shirt.

Edmund lightly stretched his limbs as he asked.

"Does anyone know the time?" Jackson looked down at his watch and had to squint to see the numbers as he mumbled.

"One forty-five." Edmund's eyes widened as he lightly cursed under his breath.

"I'm late, sorry chaps but I've got to run."

"But mate, we're having another go in a minute!" James protested as Edmund shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, I know. But I promised my brother I would go to lunch with him and my sister. Another time." And before anyone could say anything he was gallivanting through the meadow and out of sight as the boys waved him off and began to stand for another round of rugby.

Madeline continued to watch the spot where Edmund had disappeared into as her mind began to drift once more.

That had been Madeline's first encounter with Edmund Pevensie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disbeliever

Madeline's feet moved over the marble flooring of the gothic style Maughan Library. Her arms were filled with the boys, _Gray's Anatomy, Hrabanus' Encyclopedic Dictionary_**, **_Some Famous Medical Trials, _and she even had the art book _Famous Paintings as Seen and Described by Famous Writers. _

She walked up and down the aisles of books, stopping every so often to briefly look at a book before continuing on her way.

It had been a week since the Saturday rugby game and the time seemed to have slowly crawled by. The days were almost endless as Madeline blended in with her surroundings and continued on, working on essays and studying for tests.

And she had barely seen any of her friends or colleagues. Daphne went out every night with her darling James and stayed out till the wee hours of the morning, barely making it back to their dorm before sunrise.

Madeline never asked what she and her beau did.

She rather liked not knowing.

And even Henry was hardly around, busy with his studies and his pursuit of the opposite sex. It was hard for Madeline to exist without his bumbling and sometimes awkward presence. He was her twin, her other half, the only person who knew her better than herself.

But she never gave him any trouble on it or called him out.

Henry was like a cat.

He would return to her only when he was ready and not a moment sooner.

Madeline's arms began to tremble from the weight of her books as she walked down yet another aisle. She took a step forward and let out a started yelp as her arms gave way and the book tumbled to the marble flooring.

It made a stentorian sound as it shattered the quiet tranquility of the library. The noise echoed around for a few moments as head after head popped up from their previous activity to look and glare at the girl who had ruined the sanctuary of the library.

Madeline blushed and bent down and started to retrieve her books as she blocked out the sounds of giggles and snickers that seemed almost deafening in the noiseless confines of books. Just as she reached forward to grab _Gray's Anatomy_ a large hand beat her to it as she found herself staring at a pair of worn brown school shoes.

The person stood easily as she slowly raised her head and locked eyes with…

Edmund Pevensie.

He was dressed normally with khaki trousers, a white button up shirt hidden underneath a navy blue sweater vest and a red tie hanging from his neck. He offered her a friendly smile as she scooped up the rest of her books and stood. He handed her _Gray's Anatomy _as she took it graciously.

"Thank you." She murmured as she tucked an ever persistent strand of hair behind her ear. He only nodded and looked at her for a moment as his eyes flashed.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked curiously as she hesitantly nodded and explained.

"I was at the rugby match last Saturday." He nodded and held out his hand.

"Edmund Pevensie." He introduced himself as Madeline shifted her books and shook his hand, secretly smiling because he didn't know that she already knew him.

"Madeline Crawford." He scrunched his eyebrows together as he asked.

"Crawford? Are you related to Henry Crawford?" Madeline smiled and nodded, her brother was very well known.

"I'm his twin sister." Edmund nodded.

"So you're his twin that I've heard so much about." Madeline felt her cheeks reddened and silently cursed Henry for ever bringing her up in conversation. Honestly. What did he have to say about her?

The two stood in silence for a few moments as Madeline shuffled back and forth on her feet as she kept the books in her arms, fearful they would fall once more. Edmund noticed this and asked.

"Do you want to come and sit at my table with me? It's right over there." He pointed as she saw a wooden desk already filled with a nice pile of books.

"I would hate for you to drop them again." He said as if he too knew how embarrassing it was to draw so much attention to one's self over as something as silly as a book falling from one's grasp.

Madeline thought it over, it would be nice to be free of the weight, she thought. She looked up at Edmund, since he was very tall, and nodded.

"Yes. That would be nice." Edmund nodded and stepped aside as she walked ahead. She dropped down into one of the library's hard wooden seats as Edmund sat down across from her. She placed her books down and took the time to see what he was reading.

_Black's Law Dictionary__, __Miller on Criminal Law, __the Nature of the Judicial Process, _and _the Common Law. _

Madeline raised an eyebrow, impressed by the young man's reading selection.

"Interesting books." She commented as he looked up at her, she nodded to his stack.

"They seem like interesting reads, are you planning on going into law?" She asked as he nodded and gave a sheepish smile.

"Yes, I want to become a lawyer and perhaps one day a judge."

"Ambitious goals." Madeline remarked as Edmund nodded.

"Yes, they are. But I believe that in years gone by the law, which is supposed to protect the citizen's rights, has become corrupt. I plan to change all of that and restore order to the chaotic world that it has become." Madeline nodded as she looked at Edmund for a moment.

He did not seen like any other boy she had ever met.

He looked at her books and raised an eyebrow of his own.

"Medical books, are you planning on going into medicine?" Madeline fiddled with her fingers as she nodded.

"To be a nurse. It's a bit of a family tradition for the women to nurse until they start popping out children." Edmund faintly smiled and leaned back into his chair as Madeline watched him out of the corner of her eye.

He sat so straight, his back inches away from the back of his chair. His shoulders were back and his head was held high. And even stranger then that was he seemed to be doing it self-consciously.

As if he did not know the extent of his seemingly perfect posture.

The only time Madeline had seen anyone sit like that was when they were being threatened by the ruler of a strict nun.

She observed him carefully; it was a different experience from last Saturday when she had watched him from a distance as he played with the boys.

Now he was still and right near her as she could watch him to her leisure.

He seemed relax but yet still so rigid.

Madeline looked away for fear of being caught and having Edmund think she was a loony.

"So how do you like King's College?" His question startled her as she looked back at him with her large blue eyes.

"Oh. It's nice. Henry and I find it quite great, especially with so many of our friends with us as well. Do you like it here?" She asked him as he nodded and started absentmindedly fiddling with a pencil, twirling it expertly in his hand.

"Yes, I enjoy being here. My brother came here before me, so I followed in his footsteps."

"You have an older brother?" She asked before remembering that he had left ruby early to go to lunch with his brother and sister. Edmund nodded and smiled as he named off his siblings.

"My older brother Peter, my older sister Susan and my younger sister Lucy. Do you have any other siblings besides Henry?" Madeline nodded as she thought of her two younger brothers, Terror and Chaos as she loved to call them.

"A nine year old brother named Maxwell and a seven year old brother named Christopher." Edmund smiled as he set his pencil down.

"The only girl I take it?"

"Sadly." He chuckled and shook his head as several strand of his onyx colored hair fell over his eyes.

"That must have been enjoyable, growing up with all boys." Madeline nodded as she went on.

"Oh yes, the scratches and bruises I have acquired, oh and how can I forget the every famous incident of how a creeper crawler always seemed to end up in my bed." She exclaimed sarcastically, which surprised her. She was never this humorous with anyone other than her truest friends.

Edmund laughed as his dark eyes danced in the glow of the library lights.

"Boys will be boys." He offered as she shrugged and leaned comfortably back into her chair.

"I don't mind _too _much. Butit was quite the bother when Maxwell sprinkled itching powder down my knickers." She said without thinking as she immediately stopped afterward. She clamped a hand to her mouth as Edmund turned beet red from her outburst.

She slammed her head down onto the table and wanted to die. She had never even told that story to Daphne and there she was practically screaming it at the poor and helpless Edmund.

He must think her a loose cannon and entirely too brash.

But what she was met with was the sound of laughter.

She peeked her head up to see Edmund nearly doubled over in his chair as he laughed. He almost fell off into a heap but finally composed himself as he wiped a stray tear from his eye as he looked at her.

"S-Sorry, but that was incredibly funny." He stammered in between breaths as Madeline sat up once more. She shrugged and bit down on her lip as she glanced at Edmund.

"Yes, Maxwell and Christopher agreed. So did Henry, if I remember correctly." She said thoughtfully as she rubbed her chin while Edmund smiled.

"When I was younger and quite horrid I used to pull pranks on Peter all the time. I would steal his clothing and hide it in the most ridiculous places such as in the bathtub and in kitchen cupboards. I don't even know how he put up with me." He smiled fondly at the memory as he began to speak again, leaning in closer to Madeline.

"I remember this one time; I stole this pocket watch our grandfather had given him right before his death. And I hid it in the trunk of this tree we have in our backyard and Peter was so distraught when he realized it was missing that he began to tear apart the entire house to look for it. And when he couldn't find it he began to cry for a very long time. I felt awful so in the middle of the night I snuck out and returned it to its rightful spot and the next morning Peter found it and thought he had only misplaced it."

"You sounded like quite the little beast." Madeline playfully said as Edmund eyes flashed for a moment as he looked out into space.

"Yes…I was." His joking demeanor vanished in an instant as his shoulders slumped forward and his eyes dropped as he clenched his hands. Madeline stared at him, concerned, was it something she had said?

"Edmund, are you alright?" She asked as she attentively reached forward to lightly touch her arm but he flinched from her touch as he looked back at her with wide eyes.

"I'm…I'm fine." He defended hastily as Madeline gazed at him for a moment longer before nodding.

"If you say so." She murmured as he quickly nodded and ran a hand through his thick hair.

The two continued to sit in silence for a little bit longer.

It wasn't awkward but it wasn't pleasant either.

Finally Edmund glanced down at his watch and then at Madeline.

"I have to run." He said as he stood and easily picked up his pile of books.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Madeline." She nodded and flashed a smile at him.

"Likewise Edmund. I hope to see you around." He smiled at that as he began to walk backwards.

"I would like that. Bye." He turned and continued on his way as Madeline watched him go.

She now had a further glance into Edmund, but yet there was still so much more to see.

He was like a novel.

And she was only on the second chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disbeliever

Madeline absently tapped her foot as she read the book, _Moby-Dick_. It was rather interesting to read of someone so obsessed that they would go to the very extremes to possess it. She was sitting Indian style on her narrow bed as she gave out of a yelp of surprise and pain.

"Sorry." Daphne apologized from behind her as she continued to work on placing Madeline's hair into an elaborate French twist. Since Daphne came from a family of all girls and was the baby of the girls she was used to doing such things as hair and makeup.

And without her sisters nearby and her friends doing their own things, Madeline was the perfect solution. Madeline always allowed her friend to play with her hair, even if it caused her more anguish than happiness.

And besides that, Madeline secretly liked the way Daphne arranged her hair. Heaven knows she couldn't do the complicated steps on her own; it would turn into a catastrophe. Daphne continued on for a few more minutes before taking her hands away from Madeline's head and looking at her creation with critical eyes.

She finally gave a sound of contentment as she said to Madeline.

"All done." Madeline only nodded and continued reading, becoming engrossed in her book. Daphne rolled her eyes and flopped down onto Madeline's pillow as the bed gently shook for a moment before becoming still.

Daphne looked to the ceiling and huffed when her friend proceeded to ignore her.

"Maddy, why don't you talk me?" Daphne wailed as she absentmindedly twirled one of her blonde curls around her slim finger. Madeline sighed from her position as she murmured.

"Just a moment." She then turned the page and Daphne knew it was no use. A moment would turn into and hour and then into two and then into the rest of the evening.

Daphne once again wondered how on earth the two managed to be friends.

They were just so…_different_!

Give Madeline a book and she would become invisible in any setting while Daphne needed attention to get through the day.

And Madeline was just so…_plain_.

Not in her appearance. She had a rather lovely complexion with her heart shaped face with large dimples that ceased to only appear when she was doubled over with laughter. She had wide blue eyes hidden underneath long thick eyelashes and her rather unruly pale blonde hair.

She would be considered pretty by any person with the gift of sight.

But her attitude, most of the time Daphne forgot Madeline was there. She was so…quiet! And Daphne could never understand why Madeline seemed to like to bury her head in a book instead of finding herself a man.

I mean she was surely a catch for any eligible bachelor on campus.

Daphne huffed as she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and looked at Madeline who had her back to her. She was hunched over as she read carefully, her blue eyes flickering over the tiny print of the thick fat pages of whatever novel she was reading now.

Suddenly a deviously fun idea popped into Daphne's head as she smiled at her own cleverness.

"Maddy." She said as Madeline continued to read.

"Hmmm." She said through her throat as Daphne rolled her eyes and sat up and in a flash had pulled the book from Madeline's unsuspecting grasp.

"Hey!" Madeline cried in outrage as she prepared to lunge but Daphne only slammed the book shut and sat on it as Madeline glared at her.

"I was reading that." She growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Daphne only smiled like a true Cheshire cat and Madeline raised an eyebrow, now suspicious of her friend's behavior.

"What do you want?" Madeline asked as Daphne leaned in and innocently asked.

"How do you feel on having a little night on the town?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline wondered, and not for the first time that night, why had she allowed herself to be press-ganged into this? She had expected to spend the evening cuddled up with a book and possibly some hot chocolate.

But no.

She was right in the middle of a mob of young girls and boys as they walked down the sidewalk of downtown London.

Daphne's idea of a night on the town had been recruiting all their friends together to head to the nearest café for a late night chat.

How bloody fantastic.

Madeline scowled and it didn't lessen as Henry walked up and slung his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Oh cheer up, Mum." He teased, nuzzling her neck, as she shoved him away. He landed into Jackson, causing the both to trip as laughs erupted from the moderate size group. Madeline stomped ahead and looped her arm through Daphne's and hissed softly to her.

"I cannot believe I allowed you to drag me into this." Daphne only giggled and exclaimed.

"Darling, you need a life."

"I have a life!" Madeline protested as Daphne looked at her friend.

"I meant a social life." Madeline sighed and looked at her friends who were joking around.

"I put up with them, don't I?" Daphne threw back her head and laughed.

"Play nice, besides I have a surprise for you if you behave." Madeline raised an eyebrow.

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" Daphne's eyes danced as she shook her head and skipped ahead of her bookworm of a friend.

"I can't tell you!" She then skipped further ahead to meet up with James as the two lovebirds beamed at one another and become immersed into their own little world. Madeline looked down as she tucked back some of her hair and allowed herself to be pulled into the group of Emily, Elena, Sophia and a girl named Lauren.

Soon though the flock adolescents came upon the café that was a favorite of theirs.

_The Cup. _

The barged in through the glass doors as a bell chimer went off, signaling their arrival to the already crowded café. The group shouted their greetings to the hip young couple the owned the shop as they tried to find enough seats to fit the group of fifteen or so.

They were quite the bunch.

Onlookers grumbled as the kids all squeezed around and finally found a solution to their problem. They grabbed five small tables that could seat about three or four and crammed them all together, creating a massive long table as they all took seats.

But it was so crowed that everyone was in the other's elbow space as they nudged and elbowed each other often.

"Oomph!" Madeline grumbled as she shot a glare at her brother who gave her a cheeky grin in return.

"It was Gerald's fault!" He protested while he pointed to Gerald Edgcombe. She only rolled her eyes and looked away as she noticed the chair across from her was free while every other chair was taken. She reached over James and tugged on the sleeve of Daphne's jacket.

"What?" Daphne snapped, having been enjoying a moment with her dearly beloved James. Madeline ignored her friend's hostile attitude and nodded to the empty chair.

"Is anyone else coming?" Daphne's eyes flashed as she smirked.

"That's part of the surprise." Her eyes moved past Madeline and to the front door as it opened and the chime went off.

"And there is the surprise." Madeline followed her gaze to the door as her eye nearly doubled in size. For someone had just walked in and was looking around the busy café, apparently for someone in particularly.

That someone just happened to be Edmund Pevensie.

Daphne nearly laughed out loud at her friend's shocked expression as she raised her hand as she called out.

"Oh! Edmund! Over here!" Edmund looked over and slightly smiled in greeting as he began walking to the large party of youths.

"Hello." He greeted as he was met with yells from the boys and smiles and winks from the girls.

All except Madeline.

She only sat in her chair and prayed to be anywhere else.

Even the doctor's office was better than this punishment.

Edmund continued to stand as Henry yelled out.

"Well what are you standing around for, mate? Take a seat…there's a free one across from Maddy."

Madeline could have killed her brother right there and then.

She truly could have.

Edmund looked and made his way to the seat as he plopped himself down.

But he didn't lounge like any typical young adult of his age.

He retained his regal posture, Madeline noticed as she couldn't help but look at him.

Curiosity was too strong for her to fight.

Curiosity that was it. She was beyond curious about Edmund Pevensie. There was something about him, something she had to know. It was eating away at her like some disease.

Edmund looked up and the two locked eyes as Madeline offered a weak yet friendly smile as Edmund smiled in return.

She looked away while Henry pulled her into an utterly pointless conversation about sports as she dutifully listened like any sister would. As the evening wore on she began to relax and was glad Daphne had forced her to come.

Often Madeline would become a hermit of sorts.

Becoming tied up in her world of reading and drawing. She would lose touch with the real world and she was thankful that people such as her brother and Daphne were there to bring her back.

She leaned back in her chair and smiled as she observed her friends talk, all trying to tell the same story as they butted in on one another and arguments began.

Her fingers were curled around the china cup as she sipped at her room temperature tea. It had been hot when she had first received it a little over an hour ago but now it was dull and quickly becoming cold.

She lifted up her arm and looked down at her watch to read the time.

Nine thirty.

She sighed and lowered her arm. She had an early history lesson tomorrow while most of her friends would be sleeping, since most of them had late morning and afternoon classes.

She looked around the table and couldn't find anyone that seemed willing to leave.

No one would ever let her walk alone.

It wasn't safe to wander the city by one's self late at night.

She looked up when she became aware of someone's eyes on her.

It was Edmund.

He was looking quizzically at her as he raised an eyebrow in a silent message.

_Do you have somewhere to be? _

He silently asked as Madeline leaned in closer to the table and mouthed to him.

_Class._

He nodded in understanding and cleared his throat as the attention of the table immediately was drawn to him. He raised a hand to his mouth and loudly yawned.

"I'm going to head back to campus for bed, anyone with me?" While the table protested and teased Madeline smiled as she jumped up, grabbing her coat.

"I'm tired to, I'll come with you." And before anyone could protest she was slipping into her jacket, slapping her money down onto the table, and hurrying to the door. Edmund walked behind her as she waved one final time to her friends and walked into the crisp night.

She laughed as Edmund emerged from the café.

"Thanks for that, I thought I would never make it out alive." She commented as Edmund smiled and modestly shrugged.

"Just saving a damsel in distress. Ready to come along, my lady?" He asked jokingly, offering his arm as Madeline smiled and accepted it.

"Why of course, my lord." He smiled impishly as they began to walk into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disbeliever

"So what did Daphne have to do to force you to come?" Madeline asked curiously as she and Edmund walked down a narrow sidewalk as the luminous beam of the streetlight above them glowed ominously against the darkness.

Edmund faintly smiled as he looked down at his companion.

"She promised to become my personal slave for the next month." He jested with a boyish grin while Madeline giggled and shook her head as her hair fell around her shoulders.

"Daphne can barely take care of herself let alone anyone else. I should know, I live with her." Edmund chuckled and responded.

"Alright, so she didn't promise to be my slave." Madeline snorted and rolled her eyes. That much she had figured.

"What did she promise?" She asked inquiringly as she had trouble seeing Edmund's eyes in the darkness. His eyes just seem to blend into the blackness that engulfed the city.

"Just an evening with my friends which sounded quite pleasant to me."

"Then why did you leave?" Madeline asked as she paused and turned to look at Edmund as the two stood facing one another.

"As I said before a damsel in distress was in desperate need of my help." Madeline blushed and was thankful that he couldn't see in the dark. But then she heard a soft laugh and wondered in he could see her. Were his eyes really that good?

She hugged herself and continued walking as she wistfully remarked.

"You don't even know me." Edmund nodded in agreement as he fell into step beside Madeline.

"Perhaps I would like to get to know you better." He answered just as aloof as she had been. Madeline nearly froze in step but luckily had enough control of her brain to tell her to keep walking.

The two morphed into silence as they were both caught up in their own thoughts. The only sounds that were heard were the pounding of their feet against the cracked pavement.

Well really it was Madeline's feet hitting the pavement.

Edmund wasn't making a sound.

It was another observation she had conjured up on the mysterious boy.

Suddenly a scream split through the darkness.

"Somebody help me!" A female, decidedly an older one, yelled as Madeline paused. Edmund became rigid as his eyes narrowed in the night.

"Stay here." He ordered briskly to Madeline. Before she could respond he was sprinting away from her and into an alleyway not far away.

"Hey stay out of this punk!" A throaty voice demanded from the darkness as Edmund's voice emerged.

"Leave her alone." He hissed as Madeline stayed rooted to her spot, not knowing what to do. Edmund's command was met with a cold chuckle as the sound of flesh hitting stone was heard and then the moan of a woman.

"I'll do as I please." The next sound surprised Madeline as the tumult of flesh against flesh as the grating sound of broken bones followed as Madeline flinched in her spot. The struggle continued as Madeline stood there helplessly, not knowing what was happening.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore as she scurried to the opening of the alleyway and looked in to see the two shadows of men fighting. Her eyes were wide as she tried to distinguish the two shapes from Edmund to the other man.

Good from evil.

One of the shadows was clearly dominating the fight as his fists rained down upon the other form. Blow after blow he fought, relentless and ruthless and never-ending.

Madeline could only pray that it was Edmund.

With one final punch to the chin one of the shadows sunk to the grimy alleyway ground as the other form breathed in and out haggardly.

"E-Edmund?" Madeline whispered hesitantly as the shadow froze.

"Madeline?" Her heart nearly gave out with relief as she recognized Edmund's tenor voice.

"Edmund!" She cried out as she ran into the dark alleyway and to his side as she gripped his arm.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding? Can you walk?" Her words came out in a rush and all muddled together as Edmund slowly nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. _He _took the worst of it." He said, nodding down to the unconscious man who was sprawled on the ground.

"Now what are you doing here? I specifically told you to stay out there." Edmund chided in a stern voice as Madeline stepped away from him and briskly changed the subject.

"There was a woman…a woman in here. Where is she?" That grabbed Edmund's attention as he turned and both saw the trembling form of an elderly woman curled into a ball. They both took a step towards her but she only hugged herself tighter.

"Don't touch me." She begged as Edmund kneeled down to look into the woman's eyes.

"My name is Edmund Pevensie, Miss. And you're safe now." His voice was calm and soothing as it set Madeline's and the woman's nerves to ease. The woman slowly nodded as Edmund helped her stand. She was a bit wobbly on her feet but seemed rather fine for her tragic experience.

"Why was he after you?" Edmund asked as he supported the woman who nodded down to a torn purse that lat discarded on the ground.

"Thought I would have some money for him to take, sadly for him all he found was a purse full of food stamps." She shakily chuckled as Madeline bent down, picked the purse up and handed it to the woman who took it graciously.

"Did he hurt you?" Madeline asked, distraught and disgusted how anyone could pick on someone so frail and weak. It made her sick how cruel people were in this world. Where they were reduced to robbing old women in the middle of the night only to find a purse full of food stamps.

It was enough to make her stomach churn.

The old woman slowly shook her head as she looked off into space.

"No, just a bruise here or there. If it wasn't for you, young man, I don't know what would have happened to me." She patted Edmund's arm as he gave a sheepish smile.

"Don't thank me; it was the right thing to do. Now come, we must get you home." The old woman shook her head and moved out of Edmund's strong yet comforting grip.

"No, I can make it on my own. You two have helped me enough, I can make it on my own." But Edmund was stubborn and shook his head.

"I insist, we have nowhere else to be. Right Madeline?" Madeline nodded her head, all thoughts of sleep and class had flown straight out the window the moment the woman had screamed. The woman looked at the two young adults for a long moment before slowly nodding.

"Bless your hearts. Come along, then." She began to walk forward as the three of them walked over the fallen man's body.

"What's to become of him?" Madeline quietly asked of Edmund as they moved out of the alleyway and back onto the sidewalk. Edmund shrugged as he threw a look of pure and absolute loathsome over his shoulder.

"He'll wake up in the morning and hopefully with have an epiphany and decide never to mug anyone again." He remarked dryly as the three began walking. Out in the faint light beaming down from streetlights, Madeline got a good look at the old woman.

To say she looked disheveled would have been an understatement.

Her clothing was ripped, torn and dirt was stained on it. Most of her gray hair had fallen out of its tight bun and was pointed in all different directions. Her face was as pale as a corpse and the bright unnatural glow of the streetlights was helping at all.

She wordlessly led the two down the street as they walked at her sides, supporting her when she stumbled and almost tripped a few times. Soon enough the three came upon a run down looking townhouse as the old woman nodded to it.

"Well here we are." Edmund and Madeline nodded as they stood outside the stoop as the woman began to climb up the stairs. She turned to her rescuers and gave a genuine smile.

"If you would hold on one moment, I have some money inside. It isn't much…but it's all I have to give you." Edmund shook his head and walked up the stairs to the old woman and answered.

"We don't want any money, Miss." The woman's eyes widened as she looked between Edmund and Madeline.

"But...but...I...you...d-deserve..." She trailed of feebly as Edmund shook his head and squeezed the woman's hand.

"I did not rescue you because I thought it would earn me some money. I did it because it wouldn't have been human of me to just leave you to your fate. I do not ask anything of you. Now you should get inside." He quietly advised as the woman blinked back tears.

"If only more men in the world were like you we wouldn't have a thing called war." She reached up and patted his cheek as he gave her a small smile. The woman turned to Madeline and remarked.

"Whatever this young man is to you, you my dear sure are lucky to have him in your life." She then turned and ever so slowly walked into her house, shutting and locking the door behind her. Edmund stood there for a moment longer before running a hand through his hair as he tiredly walked back to Madeline's side.

"Come, we need to get back to campus." Madeline nodded and followed him as the two walked back to King's College in silence. Madeline was fidgeting, unable to keep still or quiet about what she had just seen.

Edmund had been…amazing!

So heroic and brave and noble and kind. He was just like a prince from a fairy tale.

"You were brilliant, you know." She whispered into the night air as a gentle breeze took her words away from her. Edmund looked down at her and shook his head.

"No, I wasn't." Madeline couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Was he truly that modest?

Did he truly believe that he hadn't committed an act of complete and utter kindness to a stranger?

"How can you think that? Edmund, she could be dead or raped if it wasn't for you. You saved her life and yet you want no credit that comes with it? Are you even human?" She incredulously asked, for the more time she spent with him the more he seemed like some type of god than a mere mortal.

Edmund laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I am human. I just believe that the only reward of doing the right thing is _doing_ the right thing. I do not believe in being given money for something that everyone should do just because in their heart they know it is the right thing to do."

Madeline stared at him for a few minutes as they continued to walk. She finally shook her head and stared straight ahead.

"You never cease to amaze me, Edmund." She whispered as Edmund crookedly smile.

"There is nothing amazing about me, I'm just me." Madeline decided to let the subject drop as she looked up into Edmund's face.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Edmund shook his head and absentmindedly rubbed his jaw.

"The man only got one or two jabs in before going down, I may have a tad bit of bruising but that's about it." Madeline nodded in relif, she would be upset if he was hurt.

"I've never seen anyone fight like that." She murmured in wonder as Edmund tiredly sighed.

"Then you haven't seen many fights." He shrugged off the topic of conversation as King's College came into view and the two began walking across campus to the girl's dormitories.

"Well here we are." Madeline announced as the came to the front entrance. It was a cardinal rule that boys were not allowed in the girl's dorms even though more often than not the rule was broken.

"Thank you for walking me home." She said softly to Edmund as he nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to see that though, that wasn't my intention." Madeline shook her head and squeezed Edmund's arm.

"It was fine Edmund. It gave me more insight about you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" She only smiled and started walking to the door.

"You'll have to wait and see." She threw a mischievous smile over her shoulder and began to open the door.

"Madeline!" His voice called out from behind her as she turned to Edmund with a raised brow. For the first time since meeting Edward he seemed sheepish and awkward as he shuffled in place.

"Would it be alright if I were to see you sometime soon?" Madeline's heart flutter just as it always did when she was on the verge of making a new friend. She nodded as she bit back a smile.

"I would very much like that." A smile split across Edmund's face as he nodded.

"Good. I'll be in touch." Madeline nodded her head and said.

"Goodnight Edmund." She shut the door before he could respond but she thought she had heard a faint goodbye in return. She broadly smiled as she began to run up the stairs two at a time.

She was making progress.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disbeliever

Up and down.

Shade.

The pencil moved at a quick speed as it maneuvered over the paper with ease. It was shading in the shadow that had been cast across the grassy clearing. The occupant of the pencil was hard at work as she tried to appear calm and collected.

Madeline's eyes darted up to her companion who had provided the shadow for her. It was her newest and decidedly dearest friend…

Edmund Pevensie.

It had been several weeks since their run in with the thug and the kindly old woman they, well rather _he_, had saved. And since then the two had become closer. Edmund had called upon her, just as he had promised and slightly awkward meetings became easier as the two bonded.

And it gave Madeline all the time in the world to observe her friend and see how different he truly was from any other man she had ever met. Besides having a regal posture he had an imposing personality. He knew what he wanted and was very stubborn till he possessed it.

He was naturally a quiet man, but that suited Madeline. Often times they would sit in absolute silence for hours. Just sitting next to each other, no speaking or communicating. And Madeline enjoyed it every time.

She looked down at her paper as she began work on shading Edmund's slightly ruffled hair as it fell over his closed eyes. He was sitting casually against the trunk of a tall larch tree as he lounged comfortably, _the Adventures of Tom Sawyer,_ sprawled in his lap with the book still open.

Once she was done with his hair she perfected his face. Making sure that his sturdy cheekbones stood out against his skin as she created a dimple on his chin. She leaned down closely to her paper as she gently placed the tip of the pencil underneath his drawn lips as a freckle appeared in the far left corner.

She looked between her drawing of Edmund and the true Edmund as she had to smile at the likeness between the two.

"You're staring." Edmund murmured, his eyes still closed.

"I'm _drawing_." Madeline corrected as Edmund lazily opened one eye to look at his artistic friend.

"Let me see." He commented as he reached his long arm forward to snatch her sketchpad from her.

"No!" Madeline cried out as she jumped back and hugged her beloved sketchpad to her chest. Edmund opened his other eye and raised an eyebrow so high that it disappeared into his hair covering his forehead.

Madeline blushed as she looked away and embarrassedly whispered.

"I don't like anyone seeing my drawings." Edmund looked at her for a moment before nodding as he yawned loudly.

"Late night?" Madeline asked as Edmund nodded and clarified.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" Madeline asked as she set her sketchpad down next to her in the grass. Edmund shrugged and stared ahead.

"I just…couldn't." Madeline could see something was troubling her intrusive friend but before she could ask a strong breeze ripped through the clearing. It ruffled her papers as several of her older sketches flew out and started blowing around the clearing.

"Oh bugger!" Madeline cried jumping up and running after her masterpieces. She ran all around the clearing, grabbing paper as she went as a particular one kept eluding her by floating mockingly ahead as she chased after it.

"I got you!" She cried in triumphant as her fingers grabbed the paper and she snapped it up into her grasp. She gave a happy sigh, wiped her brow and turned only to see Edmund flipping idly through her sketches.

"Edmund!" She cried out angrily as she raced over and snatched back her sketches.

"I thought I told you not to look at this!" She scolded as she sat back down and started cramming her papers back into the sketchpad as Edmund gave an apologetic smile.

"I couldn't help myself, honestly." He started to pout but Madeline would have nothing to do with him.

"It's a crime to look through other people's things!" She spat at him as she cradled her pad, she was self conscious of her work and she didn't want someone as Edmund to see them.

"No, a crime is keeping your fantastic drawings to yourself. They're so lifelike, except I believe you made me handsomer than I am in real life." He stated thoughtfully as Madeline giggled, the anger slowly seeping away as she settled back down. She looked down as she quietly admitted.

"I do like to draw."

"If you like to draw so much then why are you becoming a nurse?" Edmund asked as Madeline looked up at him.

"What do you mean why am I becoming a nurse? You know why." Edmund nodded, he did know, he knew almost everything about her and her family from stories she had told him.

"Yes, yes. It's a family tradition, but do you really want to be a nurse?" Madeline paused as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"I don't know, I guess." Edmund was clearly not satisfied with her answer as he continued to probe.

"You love to draw, why not be an artist for a career choice." Madeline had to laugh at his outlandish option.

"Edmund, drawing is a hobby to me. I love it, but I can't make a career out of it."

"And why ever not?" Edmund challenged as his eyes glinted in the mid morning light. Madeline stared at him as she tried to come up with a plausible reason herself.

"B…Because!" Edmund just snorted and shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not a reason that's a word."

Madeline could have slapped him. She truly could have. Just to wipe that smug grin off his face.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Edmund Randolph Pevensie!" She haughtily exclaimed as she looked away from her friend. He sighed and hung his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fair enough. Don't be mad at me, Maddy. Come on, smile." He gently prodded as she finally gave in and graced him with one of her small half smiles as he smiled in return. He opened his mouth to say something but another gust of wind blew by. This time Madeline was prepared as she hugged her sketches to her.

The wind was so strong it caused Edmund's shirt to ride up as Madeline caught a brief glimpse of her friend's stomach. She didn't want to stare but just as she turned away something caught her eye.

She waited for the wind to stop before asking.

"What was that?" Edmund looked at her confused.

"What was what?" He asked.

Madeline nodded to his stomach as she hesitantly lifted the helm of his shirt to see his flat stomach once more. What she saw made her gasp.

A pale thin angry looking scar made its way over the side of Edmund's stomach as Madeline stared at it, transfixed.

"Where did this come from?" She asked after a few moments as she looked up into Edmund's sable eyes. He too stared at it as his pale face became even paler. His eyes were wide and something flashed through them as he shook his head and explained.

"I…I got it when I was little. It was a…a-accident caused by some bully and a rather large branch." He tried to laugh it off and was failing as Madeline gazed at her friend with concern.

"Are you alright Ed?" He nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"Just fine, peachy." She nodded and looked back at his scar as she reached out to touch it. As soon as her fingers made contact with his skin she pulled back.

"You skin! It's like ice!" She exclaimed as Edmund flinched but slowly nodded.

"Yes, my scar is always a few…degrees lower than the rest of my body." He snatched her hand away from his stomach as he pulled his shirt back down and he pulled his knees to his chest as he tightly hugged himself.

The happy and playful mood disintegrated as it became somber and dismal.

Madeline looked at her friend as she racked her brain for ideas on how to make him feel better. Suddenly the idea came so fast it was almost as if it had punched her in the gut. She reached into her blazer's pocket and pulled out a slightly wrinkled enveloped with Edmund's name written on it in her loopy writing.

It was an invitation to her and Henry's ninetieth birthday party coming up on Saturday, October twenty-fifth.

Madeline scooted closer to her friend and lightly nudged his shoulder.

"Edmund I have something for you." She handed him the envelope as he took it wordlessly.

"What is it?" He asked flatly as Madeline smiled and answered.

"You have to open it silly." Edmund obliged as he pulled out the handmade card and read through it, his eyes flickering over every word. He lowered it and looked at Madeline.

"Your birthday is coming up?" She nodded and leaned back against the rough bark of tree.

"Yes and it would mean the world to me if you attended." She truthfully remarked.

"Why?" He asked as Madeline stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Because you're my friend! And I want you there! Do…do you not want to come?" Madeline slowly asked as she felt saddened at the prospect that her friend did not want to attend her own birthday party.

Edmund vigorously shook his head as he reached out and patted Madeline's arm.

"No! It's not that! It's just…I have no idea what to get you." He sheepishly exclaimed as Madeline laughed.

Long and hard.

Edmund's face turned redder and redder as he muttered.

"It's not that funny!"

Madeline wiped away a stray tear as she leaned her head against Edmund's sturdy shoulder.

"Oh, Edmund! You don't have to get me anything!"

"I don't?" He asked confused as she pulled back to look at her friend, shaking her head.

"No. Of course not. You being there will be gift enough, so are you coming?" Madeline hopefully asked as a smile stretched across his face.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Maddy." Madeline smiled as the two continued to sit in peaceful silence as the day continued on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disbeliever

_Trickle. _

_The water gurgled forward as it raced over smooth stones hidden in rumble beneath the surging waves of the stream. _

_The sun was high in the sky as it broke through the top layer of the mighty conifer trees as the light shattered and came down in fractured beams warming the luscious grass that curled beneath its restrained touch. _

_Moss wound its way through immense tree trunks as they stretched their branches to the sky, seemingly disappearing into the fluffy clouds that were splattered over the vast and never-ending Maya blue sky. _

_The mystical forest was alive with sounds. The churning of the running water in a near by stream. _

_The faint singing of birds as their voices drifted from tree to tree only to bounce back in a dome of echos. _

_The crisp sound of paws padding through the underbrush as they stepped over twigs and stray branches. _

_Snap. _

_Click. _

_Clack. _

_The falling of leaves as they floated gently through the air, taking their time before landing of the forest floor. _

_The faint twitching of a squirrel near by who greedily ate a fallen acorn before darting into the denseness of bushes that stretched as far as the eye could see. _

_It was in this place where Madeline laid. _

_Sprawled across the forest floor, her fingers entwining in the grass as the blades cut through her skin. She felt no pain. Only the lightheadedness of being in such a place not of this earth. _

_She stared at the sky. Her eyes glazed over with wonder and unspeakable awe. _

"…_Madeline…" _

_The voice made every sound the forest had produced halt. The stream froze, the birds faltered their singing, the leaves ceased to fall and the animals were still. _

_Madeline heaved in a breath as she closed her eyes. _

_The voice had been unlike any other she had every heard._

_The speaker sounded as wise and as old as the earth itself. As if the speaker had been alive since the dawning of time and knew all of the earth's secrets. _

"…_Madeline…" The voice repeated again in what others might call a purr. _

"_W-Who's there?" She asked in barely above a whisper. She was trembling as she lay upon the grass; her body was shaking in fear and in intrigue. _

"_Soon you will know the wonders of my country, my child." His voice kissed her cheek. _

_A flash of light._

_And then nothing at all. _

_Just silence. _

Madeline gasped for air as she sat bolt right up in her narrow bed. She took in deep breaths as she rested a hand over her pounding heart. She was drenched in cold sweat and her hair was mattered to her forehead as she wiped her brow.

Tingles raced throughout her spine. Her toes curled and her fingers twitched as she clenched her fists to stop their nonsense. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight as she had to resist the urge to run her fingers over her neck.

Her breathing was shallow and forced as she tried to become calm at least to some degree. But it was extremely difficult.

That dream…

Had been unlike anything she had ever been witnessed to before. The forest, it had seemed so real! She could have reached out and touched it!

And that voice!

She quivered once more as she thought of the voice. How it had been so soft and light, like a faint kiss to one's cheek. And how it had vibrated in her mind, becoming a beacon of light even in the darkness of corners where doubts freely lurked.

She had felt so…

Free.

Utterly free in the confines of her dream.

Fake it may have been.

She sat on her bed for a few moments longer. The sheets bunched up at her ankles with her pillow knocked senselessly to the ground. When she finally felt once more apart of this world she looked to Daphne's bed.

She was draped across her bed, snuggled into her pillow as a thin line of drool dripped out of her pouting mouth. She smiled in her sleep and murmured into her pillow.

"Ooh, James. You bad boy."

Madeline raised an eyebrow before shaking off her friend's _scandalous _thoughts.

That _was_ Daphne after all.

Madeline rose from her bed and grabbed her rope as she bundled up into it. She slipped into her favorite navy blue slippers and left her room behind.

She had no idea where she was going.

She only knew that she couldn't stay in the suffocating space of her room any longer.

She walked down the wooden steps as her feet made light slaps against the ever creaking wood. She walked down the two flights of stairs as she came to the wooden front doors. She opened them and walked out into the cool fall morning.

The sun was just beginning to rise as colors such as carnation, lavender, and peace dotted the arsenic sky.

She sighed as she leaned against the wooden door to admire the sunrise which looked as if it belonged in a painted masterpiece and not in the real world. She loosely crossed her arms over her cotton night clothes as she gazed at the rising sun.

Its beams kissed her skin and warmed her chilled heart as she closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp rain filled air.

Her moment of silence and tranquility was ruined as she heard the jubilant voice of her twin.

"Little Sis!"

She opened her eyes to see Henry sprinting towards her, his ever messy hair falling over his eyes. He jumped up the stone steps to her as he sagged against the frame of the door.

"Hullo Henry." Madeline greeted as she looked at her twin questioningly. What was he doing up so early? And why was he visiting her?

"What are you doing here?" She bluntly asked as Henry placed a hand over his heart and mockingly exclaimed.

"How you wound me Little Sis! Wound, indeed." Madeline only stared at him as he finally sighed.

"You've forgot haven't you?" Now it was Madeline's time to be confused.

"Forgot what?" Henry's eyes widened in surprise and hurt as he loudly proclaimed.

"Our birthday! Your birthday and mine! Remember?" Madeline racked her brain for the date as it suddenly dawned on her like a punch to the gut.

October twenty-fifth.

She was now nineteen.

"_Oh_." Was all she could murmur as Henry nodded and gestured madly to her.

"Well don't worry about forgetting because we are going to dance all night long!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_He was a famous trumpet man. From out Chicago way. He had a boogie style. That no one else could play. He was the top man at his craft. But then his number came up. And he was gone with the draft. He's in the army now. He's blowin' reveille. He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B." _

The rambunctious tune of _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy _by the Andrew Sisters blared throughout the little club that had been rented for Henry and Madeline's birthday affair. The lights were dim and the atmosphere was smoky as Madeline struggled to breath in her little alcove, safely hidden from her brother and Daphne.

The scratched wooden dance floor was packed with teenagers as they shook their hips and swayed dangerously to the lively tune. The tables rattled from the numerous footsteps thundering against the floor and chairs were knocked over as couples turned, dipped and flipped.

Madeline rubbed her temples with her pointer fingers as she felt the beginnings of a headache. While everyone else seemed to be enjoying the out of control party it was not Madeline's cup of tea.

She truly wouldn't have minded just staying at the dorms with her newest book, _The Good Soldier_. But alas, that was not to be. And even worse the person that she wanted most to be here was not.

Not that she was looking for him or anything of that sort.

She had just noticed in passing that Edmund wasn't here even if the party had started a full hour and twenty-four minutes earlier.

Not that she was counting the time.

She sighed but jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder accompanied by an amused chuckle. She twirled around only to come face to face with Edmund. She glared haughtily at him as he smiled back at her.

"You scared me!" She accused as her breathing came back to normal. Edmund only smiled broader as he sarcastically remarked.

"Well it wasn't my attention my fair lady, do accept my humblest apologies." He bowed to her as she scowled at her friend but she couldn't stop a smile from breaking out on her face.

"You're forgiven." She murmured as she turned to look back out at the dancing couples. As usual Daphne and James were inseparable and even Henry was having a bit of luck in the love department. Elena and Emily were attached to both of his arms practically swooning over him.

She heard some rustling from beside her and looked to see Edmund pulling out a thin rectangle package wrapped in blue wrapping paper. He handed it to her as she took it in her arms looking questioningly at Edmund.

"Happy birthday, I hope you like it." She gently smiled and looked down at the package wondering if she should open it or not.

"Open it." Edmund remarked as she nodded and carefully began tearing at the paper. After several minutes of daintily removing it she realized her gift was a book.

_Lust for Life by __Irving Stone. _

She smiled broadly up at Edmund as her fingers ran over the hardcover.

"This is marvelous, Edmund! Thank you." She leaned in and gave her friend a hug as he slowly returned it. Just as she pulled away the loud sound of _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy _faded away as a slow tempo began as couples snuggled close to one another and danced.

"_You sigh, the song begins, you speak and I hear violins. It's magic. The stars desert the skies and rush to nestle in your eyes. It's magic." _

Edmund held out his hand to her and asked.

"Care to dance?" Madeline looked to the crowded dance floor hesitantly as she shook her head.

"I'm not good at dancing." She admitted as she shuffled on the balls of her feet. Edmund smiled and grabbed her head as he began to lead her to the dance floor.

"Everyone can dance and besides it's your birthday." She didn't have the power to argue as they squeezed past cuddling couples before finally finding a speck of space as she reached up and placed her hand on Edmund's shoulder. He rested one right above her left hip as their other hands entwined together as they began to dance with one another.

Being this close to Edmund gave her opportunities of observation she had never been granted before. She counted the dark freckles that danced across his cheeks.

Seventeen to be exact.

Eight on his right side and nine of his left. She was given the chance to view his perfectly angled features, all except his slightly crooked nose. And even in the caliginous light she could see a scar crossing down his nose.

How did he receive that? She wondered as they continued to move together to the slow beat of the song. She tiredly yawned as Edmund looked down at her.

"Boring to dance with me, eh?" He jested as she shook her head and looked apologetically at her friend.

"No, it's not that. It's just…I had the strangest dream last night." Edmund now seemed interested as he gazed at Madeline.

"About what?"

Flickers of the dream came back as the man's words darted in her mind.

"_Soon you will know the wonders of my country, my child."_

She shivered again and looked up at Edmund who now looked on the verge of concern.

"I was in a forest unlike any other I have ever seen and this voice, this magical and wise voice, spoke to me. You must think I'm crazy." She muttered as Edmund shook his head, his eyes flashing in the dim room.

"No, I don't think you're crazy at all." He quietly responded as he tightened his hold on Madeline ever so slightly. She looked inquiringly at him for a few more minutes before looking away as she hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder.

Perhaps her birthday hadn't been such a bust after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disbeliever

"Maddy do you have my khaki skirt?" Daphne asked with her back to Madeline as she stood hunched over her large suitcase. She was throwing all of her valuable clothes into the suitcase for the holiday.

It was a little more than a week since Madeline's birthday and now everyone was heading home for a long holiday weekend in honor of Guy Fawkes Night coming up on the fifth.

Madeline stood at her own bed, her own suitcase open as she carefully placed folded clothing items in the space of the rectangular leather container. She turned to her fretting friend and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, have you checked your bureau?" She asked as Daphne nodded and ran one of her hands through her perm hair.

"Yes and it wasn't there!" She started to panic as Madeline calmly asked.

"Did you check in the third drawer hidden under your sweaters?" Daphne raised an eyebrow and did as Madeline suggested and a moment later pulled out her slightly wrinkled khaki skirt. Daphne squealed and beamed at her friend.

"You're a lifesaver, Mads! What would I do without you?" She asked as Madeline shrugged and turned back to her packing. She continued to place clothing into her suitcase and once that was done she started to place books and her sketchpad in the suitcase.

"Can you believe we're going home?" Daphne asked after several moments of silence as Madeline made a noise from the back of her throat meaning yes.

"It's not that shocking really and after this we get two weeks off for Christmas." Madeline said as Daphne nodded.

"Yes, I know but this is so…exciting! Are you going to any bonfires or watching the fireworks?" Daphne asked as Madeline shook her head thoughtfully.

"I doubt it, I will probably be reading." Daphne sighed and shook her head, exasperated.

"You are the most boring person I have ever met! Honestly, you're like a grandmother in a nineteen year old body."

Madeline decided not to dignify that with a response.

The two girls continued to work in silence for a time. Just as Madeline had snapped her suitcase shut a knock sounded at their door. Both turned to it as Madeline commented.

"That's odd, Henry is early. He is never early." Daphne just rolled her eyes and went to the door. She opened it a crack and smiled broadly when she saw the boy standing outside. She further opened the door and called out into the room.

"Oh, Maddy it's for you!" Madeline looked up from her suitcase to see Edmund standing in the doorway. She smiled in greeting as she clasped her hands together and walked up to her friend.

"Edmund, it's so great to see you! Have you come to say goodbye?" She asked curiously as Edmund nodded and his eyes darted discreetly to Daphne.

"Yes…and to ask you something…_important_." Madeline just stared at him in a confused fashion. Luckily Daphne took the hint and smiled cheekily as she grabbed her coat and slipped into it.

"If you two would excuse me I promised I would see James before heading off home. See you Maddy, Edmund." The two nodded as Daphne hurried from the room, leaving the two alone. Madeline plopped down on her bed and looked up at her hair haired friend.

"Well what is it?" She asked as Edmund smiled and began speaking.

"I knew this is rather sudden and a complete inconvenience for you, you probably have plans already and I should have asked before I just didn't know…" he rambled on as Madeline stared at him, terribly confused. What was he getting at?

"Ed." She said interrupting his speech as he looked at her. She smiled gently and in a soothing tone spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about, what would be an inconvenience to me?" Edmund sighed and gave a small smile to his friend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner at my house on Guy Fawkes Night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline looked up startled as her brother slammed shut the door of his car as they pulled up to their townhouse at the edge of London.

"You coming Little Sis?" Henry called out as Madeline nodded and opened the car door and slipped out from the car and onto the street. She grabbed her suitcase from his car and followed him up the stone stoop to their front door as Henry knocked.

"Why did you knock?" Madeline asked as she juggled her heavy suitcase in her arms. When Henry sheepishly looked down and his cheeks turned redder Madeline realized the truth.

"You've lost the key, haven't you?" She asked in disbelief as Henry tensed.

"And what does it matter if I did?" He retorted as his chest swelled up like a bird with ruffled feathers.

"Because you're a git, that's why." She growled. He opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off as the sound of stampeding feet on the other side of the door could be heard.

"Uh-oh." The twin's muttered at the same time as they both took a healthy step back from the wooden door. A moment later it flew open as two blurs launched themselves at the Crawford twins.

It was Maxwell and Christopher.

Madeline groaned as the air was punched out of her but she endured the torture with an amused smile as she hugged her younger siblings.

"Hello to you too." She murmured as she walked past them and into the parlor. Henry walked in behind her, the younger boys on his shoulders as they giggled and punched his back.

"Ok you rascals, where's Mum?" He asked as he released Maxwell and Christopher as they fell to the floor in giggling heaps.

"Here I am." A smooth voice announced as their mother, who didn't look a day over forty, flounced into the room.

"Darlings!" She said in delight as she kissed her oldest children's cheeks while squeezing their shoulders.

"Mum." The twin's said as they wiped violet red lipstick from their cheeks. Their mum ushered them into the parlor as they all sat and began chatting. All Madeline could think though was that it was good to be home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several days later Madeline hurried down the stairs, her skirt rustling at her knees. She went to the cloak closet and pulled out her jacket and scarf as she wrapped the cotton item around her neck.

"I'm heading over to the Pevensies'!" She called out just for the sake of her family to know. She was met with no response but she had not been expecting any. She pushed open the door and rushed out into the crisp November evening where a taxicab laid waiting.

Just as she made it down the stone steps Henry popped out from the house and went after his sister.

"You forgot this." He childishly chided as he handed the treat Madeline had bought for the occasion.

Toffee apples.

Madeline smiled graciously as she took them from her brother.

"Thanks Henry, have fun tonight."

"You too." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead as she smiled. She turned away from her brother and hopped into the taxi, waving as it sped past. It roamed throughout the twists and turns of London before finally coming to the Pevensie resident in Finchley.

She thanked the cab driver, paid and tipped him and exited from the taxi. She walked up the steps to the front door and before she could even knocked it open to reveal a beaming Edmund. She smiled in return as she greeted.

"Happy Guy Fawkes Night." He chuckled and leaned against his doorframe, his broad figure standing out.

"I think you mean happy Bonfire Night." She laughed and noticed that his eyes moved past her and to her treat.

"I brought toffee apples since it is a tradition and all. You and your family do like toffee apples, right? It's fine if you don't, it's not as if I'm forcing you to eat them, I'm just wondering…they're toffee apples." She finished helplessly as she turned crimson.

Edmund only smiled and reassured his friend.

"These are great, Maddy. We love toffee apples and my mum didn't have a chance to go and buy some so this will be splendid." She breathed in a sigh of relief as he took them from her and led her into his house.

She slid out of her coat and scarf and hesitantly followed Edmund into the parlor where voices rang out. When she walked in she noticed a group of four young adults standing together.

There was a boy in his early twenties seated in a chair with shaggy blonde hair and the beginnings of a beard making its way up and down his cheeks. He had bright blue eyes that seemed somewhat reserved just as Edmund's where. And just as Edmund seemed regal in his posture so did this boy. An air of importance was circled around him as he looked up at the newcomer.

Seated on a couch was a young girl of possibly seventeen. She had a dark brown hair that was curled around her pretty face. Her dark blue eyes danced as she giggled at something that a boy on the floor had said only moments before. She held a childlike innocence that Madeline could detect.

The boy on the floor looked a tad bit like Edmund with his pale complexion and dark hair and eyes. But the similarities stopped there. He was a tad bit rounder than Edmund and not nearly as tall as he lounged comfortably next to a fair haired girl.

She was next to the boy with her messy blonde hair in a short bob with a sleek style. Freckles dotted her face as she smirked at the boy beside her, her arms crossed over her dress.

All four looked up at Madeline in curiosity and in an inviting manner as Edmund began to introduce Madeline to everyone.

"Madeline, the boy in the chair is my older brother Peter, Lucy is on the couch, my cousin Eustace is on the floor next to his friend Jill. Everyone this is my friend from college, Madeline." Edmund gestured to Madeline as she nervously smiled and waved to the seated four.

Lucy gave her a warm smile in return as Eustace sniffed the air and asked.

"Is that toffee apples I smell?"

Edmund nodded and placed the small box down.

"Yes, Madeline brought them." Eustace grinned as he looked to Peter.

"Finally, Ed's met a girl who we can actually like!" Peter grinned as Jill slapped Eustace upside the head while Madeline blushed.

"You're such a tool, Scrubb!" Jill playfully hissed to him as Lucy stood and went to Madeline's side. She held her hand out to the older girl and exclaimed with an affectionate smile.

"Don't mind them all, they're not use to suitable company. It's nice to meet you, Madeline. Edmund has said very flattering things about you."

Madeline smiled and shook Lucy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Madeline nodded to the other three, "all of you."

Just then an older man and woman emerged from the kitchen as they both looked to Madeline in surprise as Edmund steered Madeline to them.

"Mum, father this is my friend Madeline. Madeline these are my parents."

Madeline smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie as she shook their hands.

"It's great to meet you." She said as Edmund's parents smiled and laughed.

"It's nice to meet you dear. Now is everyone ready for dinner?" Everyone nodded as they settled into the cramp dining room as they began to eat the usual Guy Fawkes Night dinner.

Such as black peas with vinegar, baked potatoes, groaty pudding and for desert they had Madeline's toffee apples, bonfire toffee and parkin.

Just as they were eating the parkin the front door opened and in breezed a stunningly beautiful young woman. Her dark hair was curled as it flowed gently down her back and her face was a smooth ivory color with kohl outlining her mesmerizing grey eyes. Her plump lips were a deadly violet and Madeline couldn't help but notice that her lipstick was smudged.

She was wearing a tight fitting forest green gown that hugged her curves and showed off her figure to roaming eyes and possibly prowling hands.

She gave a large yet seemingly superficial smile to the group gathered around the table.

"Evening family!" She greeted jubilantly as she almost tripped and fell into the only other free chair. Her grey eyes moved around the room before finally landing on Madeline who was seated in between Edmund and Lucy.

"And who is this?" She asked as she waved her arms around her. Edmund cleared his throat and slowly introduced the two.

"Susan, this is my friend Madeline. Madeline this is my older sister, Susan."

So this was Susan.

Susan snorted and shook her head.

"A friend, how platonic of you _Eddie_." She mocked as he scowled up at her. He clenched his fist tightly but it was the only sign of him losing his composure. Mrs. Pevensie coughed trying to dissolve the tension that had work its way into the room.

"Susan, dear, why don't you take a seat and join us? We were just starting on desert and then we're heading to the firework show. What do you say?" Susan scoffed and shook her head as her curls slapped her alabaster cheeks.

"I'm terribly sorry mother but I can't. I have to get ready for my date with John; he is taking me to the fireworks with a bunch of his friends."

Peter's eye's darkened as he looked up at his younger sister.

"I don't think that's a good idea Su." He said lowly as she glared at her brother.

"I don't remember asking you, Peter. Besides his company is much more civilized than all of you. At least he doesn't go on about that silly little _game_ you all never stop talking about!"

Edmund, Peter, Eustace, Jill and most of all Lucy looked offended, hurt and outraged as Lucy exclaimed.

"It is not a game, Su! We were all there, why have you chosen to forget?" She demanded as she threw down her napkin onto the table while Susan rolled her eyes.

"It's easy to forget something that was never real." Was her only reply.

"But it was! All of it!" Lucy protested as tears brimmed around her eyes. She jumped up from the table and rushed past all of them, leaving a tired Susan, exasperated Peter, angry Edmund, disappointed Eustace and Jill and a very confused Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie along with Madeline who felt terribly lost.

"Well look what you've done now." Peter grumbled as he stood and followed after his sister. Susan only glared at his retreating back as she flipped her hair and stormed out of the dining room and a moment later the slam of the front door could be heard.

Edmund lowered his napkin and turned apologetically to Madeline.

"I'm sorry about all of that, would you mind if I went up to check on Lucy?" He asked as Madeline shook her head and reached out, lightly squeezing his hand for a moment.

"Go on." He nodded and departed the room as the remaining five people left began to clean up in silence. Once that was done they all seated themselves in the parlor as they filled themselves with cherry, yet false, conversations.

After awhile Lucy, Peter and Edmund emerged from upstairs all seemingly in a better mood as Peter asked.

"Who's ready to head to the firework show?"

That got everyone's attention as they all bundled up into their coats, mittens, scarves and hats and headed out into the November night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disbeliever

Edmund grumbled from underneath his umbrella as he walked through the wet and rainy city of London. He was careful to watch his feet and not trip over the numerous cracks on the sidewalk. It seemed that even though the war had been over for four years the government still hadn't fully cleaned up the city, such as paving the sidewalks.

Perhaps he should write a letter to the government in request of paved sidewalks. He could make a plausible case giving examples of the difficulties of having cracked sidewalks. Such as the elderly could trip and break their hip bones. He was a born diplomat and he could appeal to the government's side. Perhaps he would.

Oh, who was he kidding?

If he were in Narnia he could just order paved sidewalks and be done with it.

But that would be a tad bit silly seeing as Narnia had no paved sidewalks. They didn't even have sidewalks. Just worn paths formed from the feet of beasts and humans alike.

He sighed tiredly as he ducked his head and continued on his way. Rain splattered around him as it slapped against the chinks in the sidewalk. Blasted sidewalks. As he reached his destination he closed his umbrella and wasted no time in leaving the cold dreary rain behind him.

He walked into the dim café and looked questioningly around the cramp quarters for a certain individual. He allowed a small smile to grace his face as he locked eyes with the ones of those he had been seeking.

His brother.

He walked over to Peter and shook hands with him as his older brother clapped him over the back.

"How are you?" Edmund asked in passing as the two Pevensie boys took their seats at a small square plastic table that looked almost about ready to collapse. Peter's eyes were guarded as he looked at his brother while he responded.

"Well enough, but how about you? You're the one who called me here for this impromptu lunch, you know." Peter reminded.

Edmund nodded and fiddled absentmindedly with his fingers before finally clasping both of his hands together in front of himself.

"Yes, I did call you here for a reason." He started off as Peter muttered to himself.

"Of course you did."

Edmund chose to ignore his brother's remarks as he continued.

"I feel that something odd is happening."

"Such as?" Peter asked, his blue eyes now flashing in mild curiosity. Edmund looked around the nearly empty café before leaning in closer to his brother.

"I feel that something is happening in Narnia and that somehow Aslan is communicating to us. He has spoken in dreams."

"To you?" Peter asked as his bored attitude evaporated and he instantly became High King Peter the Magnificent in front of Edmund's eyes. Edmund shook his head and leaned back into his chair, his posture impeccable.

"No, not to me. To Madeline."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You think Aslan is speaking to your friend in her dreams?" Peter asked disbelief evident in his face as Edmund vigorously nodded.

"Yes, she told me of her dream. She was laying in a forest, and how she described it made it seem just like the Western Woods, and a voice spoke to her. I believe it was Aslan's voice." Edmund said as Peter rubbed his bearded chin.

"Why on earth would Aslan speak to your friend? It doesn't seem probable." He remarked as Edmund gave a frustrated huff.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. I think he's trying to tell her something, I think he wants her to believe in Narnia as we do. But I can't think why." He sighed exasperated as he ran a hand through his ruffled onyx hair.

The two brothers sat in silence for several long moments, each with their own thoughts. The rain continued to sputter down as it drenched the coming and going of people outside the glass windows. Finally Peter asked of his brother.

"What do you plan on doing?"

Edmund sucked in a breath. He had been thinking of a plan for sometime now, ever since Madeline had told him of her dream at her birthday party nearly a month ago. He knew what he wanted to do but he knew the consequences of it. He looked up at his older brother tensely as he started to speak.

"I think…I think I will tell Madeline. Tell her everything about Narnia." He looked down at his hands, afraid of Peter's reaction.

Peter's eyes widened as he stared at his brother. Was he mad? What would he gain from telling Madeline?

"W-Why?" Peter stammered as he heaved in a breath. Edmund looked up at his brother and answered.

"Because Aslan must believe in her and she deserves to know."

"Aslan believes in her? What about her believing in Aslan?" Peter harshly hissed as Edmund flinched. He had also thought of that.

"If you tell her do you honestly think she will believe you?" Peter asked incredulously as Edmund once more shrugged.

"I have to try." Was his determined answer as Peter shook his head.

"Edmund, I have met your friend and she does not seem the type to believe in places such as Narnia. She seems the type to hate places such as Narnia." Peter exclaimed as Edmund had to nod in agreement.

"Yes, I know on the outside she seems a bit…practical and unbelieving in magic and faith. But on the inside there's a flicker of hope and longing for the unexplained. I can see it in her in rare glimpses. But everyone around her is trying to douse that flame and soon, I believe that the flame will die out as will the hope. And when it does so will her innocence and essentially so will her soul. I have to tell her, Peter; if I don't it will be like killing her. "

Peter could only stare at his brother as he felt his heart beat in love of his younger brother. He was acting the selfless king that he had once been in Narnia. He was acting like King Edmund the Just and it made Peter swell with pride.

"I cannot tell you what to do, Ed. You have to make that decision on your own, but know this. Whatever you chose to do I will support you. If you tell her then you tell her if you don't, then that's fine as well." He said softly as Edmund smile sheepishly at his brother.

"Thanks Pete."

Peter grinned in return.

"Anytime. Oh no, I've got to go." He groaned as he looked at his watch. He gave an apologetic smile to his brother as he stood and slipped into his jacket.

"Remember on Friday we're meeting with Lu, Eustace, Jill, Professor Diggory, and Polly for our…_gathering_." Peter said to Edmund as Edmund nodded.

"Will do. Bye Peter." He waved goodbye as Peter disappeared from the café out into the cold, wind and rain. As soon as he was gone Edmund placed his head in his hands and contemplated telling Madeline of his true home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline slung her book bag over her shoulder as she walked out of the Maughan Library. The downpour of rain had stopped and now was replaced with a light drizzle and a thin fog that danced around Madeline as she walked.

Just as she turned a corner on her way to the dorms a voice yelled out from behind her.

"Madeline!"

She turned around and smiled as Edmund sprinted from the fog, coming to her side.

"Hullo Edmund. How are you?" She asked as she looped her arm between his and the two began to walk. He gave a brisk nod as he answered.

"Fine. I had lunch with Peter an hour ago."

Madeline nodded as the two walked in silence. Just as they came upon Madeline's dorms Edmund grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. He was fidgety and his dark eyes were darting this way and that causing Madeline to have concern for her friend.

"Madeline I need to talk to you." He declared as she looked up at him and slowly nodded, noting the fact that Edmund wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Alright, what is it?" She asked as Edmund seemed to draw a blank. He stared nervously ahead as Madeline placed one of her hands on his arm, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Whatever it is you can tell me, Edmund." She said soothingly as it calmed Edmund's racing nerves. He nodded and cleared his throat as he throat of the right place to begin his tale. They were so many spots, the wardrobe, the White Witch, Mr. Tumnus; maybe he should begin from Professor Diggory's experience with the dawning of Narnia.

Suddenly the answer came to him as he looked down at Madeline.

"Remember a while back on Guy Fawkes Night when you were at dinner and Susan had a tantrum of hers and chided all of us for playing that…game?" He asked Madeline as she nodded, vaguely remembering the night.

"Yes, why?" She asked as he clasped his hands and continued.

"See it isn't a game." He tried to explain as Madeline raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even know what game you're talking about, Ed." She murmured as he began to get frustrated with the entire situation and Madeline's lack of faith.

"It's not a game!" He snapped as Madeline flinched and looked at him, hurt evident in her blue eyes.

"Then what is it?" She impatiently asked as her temper began to flare.

"It's Narnia!" He loudly exclaimed with a mad arm gesture before he slapped a hand over his mouth. The two stood in tense silence as Madeline gazed perplexedly at Edmund.

"What?" She asked a moment later as Edmund sighed and removed the hand from his mouth.

"Narnia, alright. It's Narnia." He said softly as Madeline nodded her head.

"Yes, yes you told me. But what is Narnia?" She was becoming terribly confused and worried for her friend as he began to ramble.

"It's a…a country."

"A country?" Madeline asked disbelievingly as Edmund nodded and continued.

"Yes, a country in the back of a wardrobe, even though that's not the only way to enter, it's just how I entered my first time."

"W-Wardrobe?" Madeline stammered as Edmund nodded.

"Yes, see Narnia is a magical country full of magical creatures such as fawns, centaurs, dwarves, unicorns and Minotaurs and there are also talking beasts such as mice, foxes and beavers. And I, along with my siblings, ruled over the country of Narnia for fifteen years before we were pulled back into this world. And we have been back several times since then. It's a true country, Madeline."

Madeline's mind was a wave of thoughts all crashing against each other as she could only stare gapingly at Edmund. The two stood there for a long time like that before Madeline dryly began to chuckle.

"Unbelievable." She muttered to herself as Edmund looked at her oddly.

"What?" He asked, not finding the humor in his confession. Madeline only shook her head and glared up at Edmund as she harshly exclaimed.

"You must really think me a fool for me to believe you. What is this some sick joke you and all the other boys have concocted? What are they hiding in the bushes, planning to jump out anytime soon and have a laugh at good ol' gullible Maddy? Hmmm?" She asked sourly as Edmund shook his head.

"No, Madeline I'm telling the truth!" He protested as he grabbed her arms to pull her closer but she squirmed out of his strong grasp.

"Right and I am the queen of bloody England!" She yelled at him as he took a step back in surprise. He had never seen Madeline this livid. Her cheeks were red, her eyes narrow and cold, her hair disheveled as it hung around her face. She almost seemed like an entirely different person.

She stood trembling with rage as she scowled up at Edmund, His size for once not intimidating her.

"You know I thought you were different than all the other boys here. I thought you were mature, painfully mature, and you do this. You lie to me about some made up place and hoping I'll believe you."

"I'm not lying to you, Madeline." Edmund whispered sorrowfully to her but she would have none of that.

"Yes you are! You obviously don't value our friendship if you're willing to blatantly tell me such follies as magical beings and a country in the back of a wardrobe! Do me a favor Edmund, don't talk to me again." She turned her back on him and raced into her dorms. She flung open her room door and collapsed onto her bed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A full week and a half went by as Madeline avoided Edmund at all costs. She didn't speak to him, talk to him or even look at him. But it didn't mean he wasn't with her. He had been on her mind and it was driving her up the wall.

She marched up the stairs to her dorm and was surprised to see Henry leaning against her door, his face ashen.

"Henry?" Madeline asked hesitantly as he looked up at her. His face was unreadable but his eyes seemed unnaturally bright in the florescent light of the hallway.

"What is it?" She asked slowly, feeling the sorrow and sadness that was radiating off his body. He pushed himself off her door and began to walk towards her, shoulders slumped. As soon as he neared his sister he wrapped her into a tight hug as she responded, still not knowing what was the matter.

Henry leaned down and whispered ever so lightly into her ear.

"Edmund's dead."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disbeliever

_Madeline was once more in the magical forest from her dreams as she stood transfixed in the clearing. Signs of life all around her yet she didn't feel any of it. _

_She was numb. _

_Body and soul. _

_She didn't even bother to look up as a rustling could be heard several yards behind her. She ignored the quieting rustle of leaves and the slight snap of a twig as worn leather boots moved expertly over the underbrush of the forest. _

_She even ignored the clearing of one's throat as a voice slowly asked from behind her. _

"_Madeline?"_

_She froze. _

_Her blood ran cold as the freezing sensation worked its way through her veins, chilling her arms and legs. Her breath hitched in her throat as she struggled to breathe, to think, to comprehend the baritone voice that spoke to her._

_Ever so slowly, with strength she didn't even know she possessed, she turned and came face to face with __**him**__…_

"_My God." She whispered as she fixed her eyes upon the man before. _

_Edmund. _

_Her Edmund. _

_He gave her a sheepish half smile as he nodded to her._

"_Hullo Maddy." His voice was so soft and silky but yet as rugged as the forest they were standing in. _

_It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. _

"_Edmund." She choked out and before she could stop herself she her picked up her skirts and was racing towards her friend. Her opened his arms wide and swept her up into them as she clung to her dearest friend's form. _

_She wrapped her arms around his torso as her body was completely pressed against his as the warmth from his body radiated through their clothing to her as it warmed her chilled spirit. Her head was buried into his shoulder as her body trembled with sobs that echoed through the clearing. _

_Edmund held onto her just as tightly as he soothed Madeline with whispers in her ears as he ran large circles over had back with his hands. _

"_It's alright, Maddy. Shhhh. I'm here Maddy, and I won't leave you. I promise." He vowed over and over as he rocked her back and forth. _

"_I've…m-missed you…s-so much!" She cried into his chest as her tears stained his cotton tunic. Just as she uttered those words she stumbled forward as she saw that was embracing thin air._

_Edmund had vanished._

"_Edmund? Where are you? Ed?" She cried out into the forest as its serene atmosphere taunted her with its sickeningly sweet peacefulness. _

_Madeline, was once more, alone. _

"Edmund!" Madeline cried out in a strangled voice as she sprung up from bed. Drenched in cold sweat with her mattered to her cheeks and tears cascading down her cheeks, she was a horrific sight to behold.

"Maddy?" A voice asked as she eagerly looked to the keeper of the voice but sighed disappointedly when she saw it was only Daphne who was now sitting up in bed.

"Oh, it's you." She murmured as she sank back down onto her bed as Daphne raised an eyebrow and went to her friend's side.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" She asked as Madeline looked up into her friend's eyes.

"I thought you…oh never mind…it was a stupid thought anyway." She murmured as she looked away from Daphne, her gaze traveling aimlessly around the room. That was until she spied the black dress hanging from the closest door.

She gasped in surprise as Daphne followed her gaze and then sighed.

"You know what today is." She said gently as Madeline nodded, her eyes still glued to the hanging dress.

"Yes. I know." The words pained her more than she would ever let in. With a heavy sigh she stood and walked to the dress without stumbling or staggering. She reached out and ran her fingers over the smooth material of her mourning dress.

Mourning.

What one did when they felt sorrow or grief.

That was what she was doing.

Today she would be mourning Edmund Pevensie.

His name sent shockwaves through her body, almost as if lightning had just struck her. But his name left her with a wave of emotions.

Hate. Regret. Sorrow. Longing. And so many more.

"Maddy, we have to get ready." Daphne said gently as Madeline jumped. Daphne's voice had brought her out of her loathsome thoughts and back into the present.

Where Edmund was dead.

Dead in a train crash.

She shook away her feelings and let the numb from before wash over her as she grabbed the dress and slipped out of her undergarments and into the abomination of a dress.

Once dressed she followed behind Daphne as they walked to the church where the service would be held for Edmund, his two siblings and his parents. Along the way Henry joined, then later James, Elena and Emily walked with each other as more and more of their friends joined the mesh of young adults.

Once they came upon the church they seated themselves in pew as Henry reached forward and grasped Madeline's hand. She only stared forward trying so hard to not look at the five enlarged photos that showed the smiling faces of the Pevensie family.

More people began to filter in, all in shades of black. And just as funerals went there was of course gossip.

"I heard that the bodies were so mutilated that no one could identify them." An elder woman whispered to her equally old friend as Madeline flinched. Edmund unrecognizable? The thought just pulled at her heart.

Henry only pulled her closer to him as the priest began the sermon. Unlike others Madeline never cried. Never shed a tear, never sobbed uncontrollably as one young woman in the front pew all by herself did.

Madeline was just like a statue.

Cold, unchanging and unfeeling.

It hurt too much to feel.

So she felt nothing at all.

She wouldn't allow herself to feel.

The sermon continued, for how long, Madeline didn't know.

She looked up as Henry nudged her to stand. She gulped nervously but stood as well as he squeezed her hand in comfort. The pews were emptying as the canaille of people walked in a solemn line to the front of the church.

Giving their last respects as they past the five pictures of smiling, playful and loving faces. Madeline passed by Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie, Lucy and Peter without so much as a second glance but the moment she came upon Edmund's she froze.

His onyx eyes shone even in the black-and-white photo as a spark of mischief was captured in the picture. But even more noticeable than that was that he still looked so much like the remarkable young man he had been.

She stood transfixed, staring at his portrait. Memorizing his facial features from his numerous freckles, to his crooked nose with the zig-zagged scar. His prominent cheekbones and his paler than winter skin. She could have stared at his picture for eternity.

But it was not meant to be.

Henry pulled on her arm as she reluctantly followed her twin as the sermon ended and the procession of mourners made their way to the Pevensie household.

How different the house was then the last time Madeline had been a guest in it. The interior was the same, but it was the feeling of the home that had changed.

What had once felt so warm and inviting was now shadowed with heartache and dolorific feelings that stirred in the hearts of all who stood cramped together, consoling others and speaking of the late Pevensies' past as false cheers erupted throughout the parlor.

Madeline stood ushered in a far corner remembering how not even a month ago she had stood in the parlor and had first met Edmund's family and his cousin Eustace and Eustace's friend Jill, who were also dead.

Death was everywhere.

She looked up as an elder woman came by her and asked over the dim hum of talking and fraudulent laughter.

"How did you know the Pevensies'?" Her question caught Madeline off guard as she gawked at the woman for a moment before stammering out an answer.

"E-Edmund…he was my…m-my friend." Her resolve almost crumbled from muttering those words as she sucked in a breath to stop the onset of tears that she wouldn't let fall.

"Excuse me." She murmured to the woman as she rushed out of the room before the walls could close in on her and suffocate her. Blindly she fled up the creaky wooden stairs to the top level of the Pevensie household.

She wandered down the hallway and not caring where she went grabbed a doorknob, threw the door opened, hurried into the room and slammed the door behind her. She sagged against it as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

A stream of tears slowly flowed down her cheeks as she feebly blinked them away and wiped her watery eyes. She didn't know how long she leaned against the door before her composure was finally intact once more.

She pushed herself off from the doorframe and straightened the crinkles of her dress. She turned to the door and just as she reached for the brass door knob a small wounded sound stopped her.

Crying.

Someone in the room, other than her, was crying.

She turned back around and for the first time saw two twin beds and a young woman curled into a protective ball bawling on the bed. Even though the young woman was a disheveled mess Madeline was able to recognize her.

It was Susan Pevensie.

The only surviving member of the Pevensie family.

Hesitantly Madeline to her bed as she stood at the foot of it, looking down at the destroyed woman. No longer was she in a tight fitting gown with perfectly curled hair and makeup looking dazzling.

Her hair was a web of tangles and makeup was streaming down her cheeks along with tears. She looked up at Madeline with wild eyes, her grey orbs moving back and forth at a frantic speed.

She didn't speak though, just stared. She gave made Madeline uncomfortable as she tried to be helpful to Edmund's older sister. It was what he would want her to do.

"Do you need anything?" She asked quietly and flinched at how loud her voice sounded in the confines of the room. Susan continued to stare at her before finally turning away.

"Aslan." She whispered in such a heart rendering voice that Madeline's own heart broke even more.

"Who?" She asked as Susan shook her head and continued to look away from Madeline.

"You can't help me," She whispered as she turned her head and locked eyes with Madeline, "only Aslan can and I am to far gone for his help. Leave me."

And with that Madeline was dismissed, now more confused than ever.

When would this madness ever end?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How long had it been?

Several days or several years?

Madeline didn't know.

She sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest as Daphne stared in a concerned fashion at her friend.

"Maddy, you can't just keep sitting here everyday." Daphne said as Madeline ignored her. She had become good at ignoring everyone and everything around her. She just sat in a dreamlike trance all day, her eyes never blinking and her body never moving.

"And why not?" Madeline asked her voice hoarse as it was the first time she had spoken in days. Daphne was surprised and turned back to her friend.

"Because it's not healthy! And it's not what Edmund would want you to do." She said placing her hands on her hips as Madeline bitterly chuckled.

"Who knows what Edmund would want me to do? I can't even say, he was such a puzzle and I couldn't even figure him out."

Daphne sighed as her friend went back into her trance. Daphne looked around the room and saw Madeline's sketchpad lying forgotten on the desk. Daphne snatched it up and went to Madeline's side. She shoved the pad into Madeline's arms as Madeline stared blankly down at it.

"Here. Draw. You'll feel better." Daphne reassured as Madeline shook her head and threw the book to the side as it landed hazardously on her pillow.

"I don't want to draw." She muttered as Daphne jumped up from the bed and finally exploded.

"For the love of God, what do you want Maddy?" She yelled at her as Madeline met her with a fierceness of her own.

"I want Edmund!" She screamed in such a pained voice that Daphne immediately lost her anger towards Madeline. But Madeline wasn't done yet.

"I want him back here! With me! And I want to tell him that I don't hate him!" She shrieked as she hugged herself tighter while Daphne raised an eyebrow, her expression softening.

"Hate you? Why would Edmund think you hate him?" She asked as Madeline looked up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Have you ever told someone something so horrible you wish you could take it back?" Madeline asked, changing the subject as she looked up at Daphne.

"Hmmm? Have you ever said something so rotten that it haunts you for the rest of your days? Hmmm? Have you?" She demanded as Daphne slowly shook her head.

"Maddy…what are you talking about?"

"How would you feel if you told your dearest friend that you never wanted to talk to them again and then they were gone? Dead! And the last thing they thought of you was that you hated them! Hmmm? Have you ever done that?"

Madeline's voice rose once more as she cut off suddenly and turned away from Daphne. Daphne finally realized what had happened between Madeline and Edmund.

"Oh Maddy." Daphne cooed as she went to her friend who only shunned her touch. The action hurt Daphne more than Madeline would ever know.

"Fine, be that way! I'm going to see James!" She yelled at Madeline who only shrugged and didn't move an inch as Daphne stamped out of the room, crashing the door behind her.

Madeline just continued to stare forward for how long, she did not know.

…_Madeline…_

Her head flew up as she stared frantically around the empty room.

…_Madeline…_

The voice spoke again as Madeline shivered. She knew that voice. The voice that had haunted her dreams so many days ago. She slowly stood from the bed as she looked around the room, hugging herself.

"Here I am." She said as the voice whispered soothingly into her room.

_It is time for you to come, my child._

Before she could comprehend the phenomenon happening to her the floor began to shake as the glass in the window rattled, the beds creaked from the stress, and books fell down from the bookshelf flinging around the room. The groaning of the building could be heard as its sound confumed Madeline. The fllor jerked this way and that as she flung downward to the floor.

But above the choas a roar could be heard as its mighty sound rang around the room, vibrating through Madeline's body as it grew louder and louder.

She then fell into darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Where was she?

Was her first thought as she slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the forest of her dreams once more. She sat up and slowly stood as she glanced around her, even though this was a dream everything felt so much more real.

She looked down at herself to see that she was wearing a gown of cream color as her hair swayed in the gentle breeze. She heard the rustling of bushes behind her and her heart began to race.

Could it be Edmund? Dream or not his presence would sooth her, if but just for a moment. She turned quickly as her heart deflated with disappointment as the creeper made his presence known. It wasn't Edmund.

It was a beaver.

He sniffed around curiously as he moved cautiously towards Madeline who stared back. Not knowing what else to do she knelt down to her knees and held her hand out to the beaver to sniff. Her moved up to his hind legs and gave a disgruntled growl.

"What is it with ye bloody humans always wanting me to sniff your bloody hands?!" The beaver loudly grumbled as Madeline could only gawk and gape like a simpleton.

Her eyes must have doubled in size as she stared at the talking beaver.

"Y-You…you can talk?" She exclaimed as the beaver nodded, now looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Where have ye been living? Under a rock?" He asked as she continued to stare. She then looked madly around the forest as she shakily stood.

"Where am I?" She demanded as the beaver once more looked at her as if she were mental.

"Where do you think you are? You're in Narnia of course!"

And with that revelation she promptly fainted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	11. Chapter 11

Disbeliever

"Oh boy." Mr. Beaver muttered the moment the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the forest floor with an audible thud. He looked down at her sprawled form and contemplated of what he should do next.

He thought of leaving her but realized he couldn't. He had become fond of the race of humans since rescuing the four Pevensies' thousands of years ago when the White Witch ruled over Narnia with her iron fist.

His eyes softened as he looked down at her. She looked so frail and exhausted. Her face was so pale with purple lines under her closed eyes. Yes, Mr. Beaver decided, he would bring the human with him.

Now he looked around the clearing, wondering how in the Lion, he was going to get her home. She had to weigh nearly three times as much as he did!

"Now how am I getting you home?" He asked out loud to himself as a silky voice answered from behind him.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." A lioness emerged from the trees as she padded over to the girl. She bowed her head and was able to throw the girl's body up onto her back. The lioness turned to Mr. Beaver and said.

"Guide me to your home."

Mr. Beaver nodded and started walking forward, conscious that the lioness was behind him as they walked through the sprawling Western Woods. Passing animals all stopped and stared at the spectacle of a beaver leading a lioness with a knocked out human on her back.

As Mr. Beaver walked he could hear the faint giggles of the tree spirits as they danced around the forest. He looked up to the sky and growled.

"I don't see you helping!"

The unlikely pair continued on as the forest began to clear and they came upon the hill that looked down to the Beaver's dam. He smiled happily as he saw a pillar of smoke shooting out through the cracks of wood.

"There's my home." Mr. Beaver remarked proudly to his lioness companion who only nodded and started on her way down the steep and rocky hill, Mr. Beaver trailing as his tail flicked back and forth.

Just as they came upon the makeshift home Mrs. Beaver's voice yelled out from inside the burrow.

"Beaver is that you? You're late again!"

Mr. Beaver flinched as his wife's voice grew louder and louder as she stomped out of the dam. She looked ready to strangle Mr. Beaver to death but stopped when she saw the lioness and the unconscious girl.

"Oh my. What's this?" Mrs. Beaver asked of her husband as he explained.

"I found the girl in the woods, gave her quite the scare and she fainted. I couldn't very well leave her to her own devices, could I?" He asked his wife as she shook her head.

"No, of course not. She's just a young girl, come, come. Bring her in." She guided the lioness into the house as they found a nice little toasty corner for the human. She was set gently down as Mrs. Beaver placed some furs over the girl to keep her warm even though it was spring in Aslan's Country.

"Well thank you for bringing her here, Beaver would have broken his back if it wasn't for you." Mrs. Beaver commented as she thanked the lioness while Mr. Beaver bristled. He wasn't that old!

The lioness smiled and took her leave as she raced back into the forest to meet up with her kin.

As soon as she was gone the two beavers turned to each other.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Mrs. Beaver asked as she moved around the small and cramped dam, preparing a late lunch for her, her husband and now this unknown human who was their newest houseguest.

Mr. Beaver shrugged as he sat down at the table and placed his head in his paws.

"I don't know. She doesn't look familiar at all, does she?" He asked as Mrs. Beaver shook her head and glanced at the sleeping girl.

"Maybe she's from Archenland." Mr. Beaver suggested as Mrs. Beaver nodded.

"Perhaps, she is very fair is she not?" She nodded to the curly blonde hair running down the girl's face as the girl mumbled in her sleep and turned on her side, her back now to the beavers.

"But she must be a friend of Aslan's. That is the only way she could be here, in his country." Mr. Beaver said as Mrs. Beaver nodded.

"Well I'll guess we'll just have to wait till she awakes." Just as Mrs. Beaver said it they both heard the pounding of hooves outside their home and a few moments later a knock sounded on their door.

Mr. Beaver rose and went to the door and opened it. A grin broke across his face as he saw their newest visitor.

"Why your majesty come in." He bowed down as King Edmund the Just crouched and walked into the familiar home of the Beaver's.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. How many times do I have to ask you to just call me Edmund?" Edmund asked with an impish smile as he bent down and hugged both of the beaver's, taking them by surprise.

But they hugged him back for a moment before he released them. He stood to his full height and grinned as his head bumped the ceiling of the Beaver's dam. He was dressed casually in a dark blue tunic as his silver crown rested crookedly on the top of his dark haired head.

"So how are you both?" Edmund asked as it had been several weeks since he had last seen the Beaver's when he, his family and friends had arrived in Aslan's Country and they had all made a procession to Cair Paravel with friends from centuries past.

Everyone they had known and loved had risen from their graves. The Beaver's, Mr. Tumnus, Oreius, Caspian, Trumpkin, Cor, Corin, Aravis and so many more friends. It had been such a joyful experience to see everyone again as they would live forever in the heavenly country of Aslan.

There had only been one missing.

Susan.

Edmund's heart panged but he shook it away as he focused on the conversation that Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were partaking in. He smiled as Mr. and Mrs. Beaver started arguing, not even century's dead could change them. His eyes began to wander around the confines of the oval home as they came to stop at a lump in the corner covered by furs.

Edmund raised an eyebrow. That had not been here any other time he had visited. He started walking to the lump but Mrs. Beaver stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that, my dear."

Edmund looked down to the plump kindhearted Mrs. Beaver.

"Why not?" He asked curiously as he glanced at the lump.

Mr. Beaver nodded to his wife as Mrs. Beaver looked up at Edmund and began to explain. As soon as she was done a thought shot through Edmund's body.

"Could it be Susan?" He asked anxiously, hoping beyond all reason his sister had found her way and Aslan had brought her back to her family. Mrs. Beaver looked sadly at Edmund as Mr. Beaver slowly shook his head.

"No, it's not Queen Susan. Just another Daughter of Eve."

Edmund sighed but nodded as he began to tell the Beaver's of his day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline felt like she was floating. With a struggle she wearily opened one of her eyes but then felt exhausted once more. In her confusion she felt heavy furs on top of her as a deep male's voice echoed around the dim room she lay in.

"Could it be Susan...I've been well……yes everyone is fine at Cair Paravel……thank you for your concern Mrs. Beaver……I've got to go."

The voice was so familiar but yet she couldn't place it. With a sigh she gave up her battle of staying awake and allowed her mind to drift once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Madeline awoke once more she was curled up into a protective ball. She kept her eyes clamped shut as she silently took in her surrounding. She prayed that the musty rustic smell that had invaded her senses was Daphne's newest perfume and that the hard ground beneath her was just her on her floor of her dorm.

With a twinge of courage she opened her eyes to find that she was not in her dorm but in what appeared to be a beaver's dam. How on earth had she ended up in a beaver's dam?!

"Ah you're awake." A gravely voice announced as she sat up and saw the beaver from before. Except this time he was joined by a female beaver who smiled friendly at Madeline as she gaped at them.

"Where am I?" She demanded as she jumped up from the floor and stood. She hugged herself as she looked down at the two beavers.

"We already went over this, you're in Narnia." The male beaver said as his wife nudged him.

"That's not right. We are in the more perfect version of Narnia. We are in Aslan's Country." She said it in an a attempt to comfort Madeline but it only made the girl more confused and frustrated as she heard the dreaded words Narnia and Aslan.

Instead of panicking as Madeline wished to do she forced herself to take in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and began to whisper to herself.

"This is a dream. You're just dreaming, Maddy. The stress from everything going on is causing you to dream. You're just dreaming." She repeated over and over as the Beaver's shared worried glanced. This was going to be harder then they originally thought.

"Girl, you're not dreaming." Mr. Beaver said to Madeline as her eyes flew open. She gave a large smile and nodded vigorously, now confident that this was just a horrible nightmare that would soon be over.

"Yes, it is. And now I have to just wake up, so I bid you a good day." And that she pinched herself. Hard.

Nothing happened.

She looked down at her skin in surprise and continued to pinch herself.

"Oh, come on! This is supposed to work!" She cried out as she started slapping her arm as her skin grew red from the contact of flesh attacking flesh. She kneeled down to the Beaver's level and took Mrs. Beaver's paw within her hand.

"Here scratch me, it should wake me up!" She pleaded as Mrs. Beaver pulled her paw of out Madeline's grasp.

"I will not scratch or bite you! I have more dignity than that!" She exclaimed as Madeline stood and began to pace frantically.

"I don't understand! Why am I still here? I should have wakened up by now! This must be the deepest sleep of my life!" She muttered to herself as Mr. Beaver interjected.

"You're not sleeping you floozy! You're awake and this is no dream."

Madeline shook her head, refusing to believe the talking beaver. This had to be a dream. It went against all nature for there to be talking beavers. Madeline looked to the door and said hurriedly.

"I have to leave." And before the Beaver's could stop her, Madeline was racing through the door. Leaving the beaver dam behind. She raced into the forest ignoring their protests as she ran blindly through the numerous trees.

The sun was still high in the sky so it had to be late afternoon as it began its ascent to the ground below. Madeline was near hysteric as she stumbled through the large dense forest, small forest animals scurried past her as she could swear she heard them whispering about her.

It only made her more frantic as she stumbled over the root of a tree and next thing she knew she was rolling down a hill quicker and quicker.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edmund was seated in the saddle of his horse as he sat in the silence of his woods. The Western Woods had always been his domain and he took immense pleasure in riding through them, getting lost even now, even though he knew every path that wound through the forest. He had made most of them, he thought with a small smile.

But the silence of his sanctuary was shattered as he heard a scream. His head shot up as he urged his horse forward and it began to gallop through the forest. They rode for several moments before he brought the creature to a stop.

Lying at the bottom of a large rocky hill was the form of a battered girl. He dismounted and went to the girls' side. She was wearing a dirty cream colored gown and her blonde hair was a tangled mess.

He turned the girl onto her back to see her face and received one of the biggest surprises of his life.

The girl was no ordinary damsel in distress.

It was Madeline.

He couldn't believe that she was here, in Aslan's Country. By Aslan's Mane how did she arrive here?

He couldn't believe that his dearest friend was in his homeland. Hesitantly he reached out and stroked her cheek, moving strands of hair out of her eyes. She was not in good shape. A bruise was already forming on her left cheek and she had a faint cut on her forehead that receded into her hair.

Without a second thought he scooped up his unconscious friend and walked quickly to his horse. He placed her up in the saddle as she drooped forward. He mounted and wrapped an arm around her waist as her body leaned against his chest.

He lightly kicked his horse as they rode to Cair Paravel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline felt awful when she awoke. A headache the size of Mt. Everest had already formed in her head and her body ached everywhere as it hurt to even breathe. She felt the room around her even though she still had her eyes closed.

She hoped that the faint sound of waves crashing against sandy shores was just London rain splattering against her window. And that her starchy bed mattress had been replaced with a material that seemed almost light as air and that her scratchy pillow had been replaced with one made of feathers.

But once more she was sadly mistaken.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the most beautiful room that she had ever seen in her short nineteen years. She was lying on a large queen sized canopy bed that had silk lavender sheets beneath her.

Plump pillows supported her head as she slowly sat up and looked around the spacious room. Open windows led to a balcony as the sea breeze blew in and made the luminous curtains sway in the gently breeze. The salt air was thick but yet comforting.

There was a wooden wardrobe filled with dresses no doubt. A large fireplace was the centerpiece of the room as its idle flames danced this way and that. There was a vanity in the corner with a large mirror. And then there was a leather couch in front of the fireplace with a seating table in front of it.

Madeline slowly rose from the bed and jumped when her feet made contact with the chilled marble floor. She looked down at herself and found her torn gown gone replaced with a nightgown. She saw a golden samite robe hanging off the back of the couch. She grabbed it and slipped into it as she walked to the balcony and looked out to the spectacular ocean view as the sun began to set.

Even though it was a dream, it was the best dream Madeline had ever had. The faint rays of the sun kissed her skin as she closed her eyes and deeply breathed in. Feeling for the first time at peace since her dream had begun with her in the forest.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the creaking of her door as it opened and someone walked in. But she did hear as someone began to speak to her.

"Hullo Maddy."

She gripped the stone railing of her balcony harder as her skin turned white from the stress. Her breathing turned ragged as she fought to keep her composure.

How much longer would this dream torture her with false imagines concurred up be her conscience? How much longer would she have to suffer?

Trying to stay calm she turned as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Edmund?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	12. Chapter 12

Disbeliever

All Madeline could do was stare.

For standing right before her was her dearest and presumably dead friend Edmund Pevensie.

He looked the same as he had only days before his death except more…_kingly_.

He stood proudly in a blue tunic of a medieval fashion as a silver circlet crown rested crookedly on the top of his slightly unkempt black hair. A small smile graced his handsome face as his dark eyes bore into Madeline's.

The silence surrounding them was suffocating as Madeline struggled not to cry, hug him or slap him. It was all so confusing. He was standing before her but he was dead. She was in this never-ending dream when she should have been back in London.

And why were there so many talking animals?!

"Maddy say something." He quietly urged as he began to feel uncomfortable under Madeline's wide-eye and probing gaze. That seemed to break her out of her trance as she shivered at the sound of his voice.

"Y-You're…dead." She whispered to herself but with his keen hearing he was able to hear her. He smiled once more as he muttered.

"Well it wasn't what I was expecting…but you did talk."

She ignored his sarcastic humor as she continued to stare at him, not even blinking. She felt if she even blinked or moved he would just disappear once more.

"How is this…p-possible?" She asked in a shaky voice as she took one step back from Edmund. He noticed this as his eyes flashed for a moment in pain but he shook it off and kept his distance. No need to scare his friend any more than she already was.

"Am I…d-dead?" She chocked out as Edmund looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know. It is odd that you're here, but I can't say if you're dead or not." He answered honestly.

"And where is here?" She demanded as a surge of courage worked its way through her body.

"You're in Aslan's Country. It is like Narnia but a more perfect Narnia." He explained slowly to his friend as her eyes narrowed from hearing the word _Narnia_. She turned away from him to stare once more out at the dark horizon.

She clamped her eyes shut as she tried to convince herself once more that she was sleeping and that this was just a horrible nightmare.

"Wake up, Maddy. You have to wake up from this dream! Wake up, Maddy!" She silently yelled at herself as Edmund stared at her back, feeling the urge to go to his friend and comfort her. So very slowly he walked up to her and placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

She flinched away from his touch and whirled around to glare at him.

"Why can't I leave?" She yelled frantically at him as he backed away from his hysterical friend.

"Why can't I go home? Why can't I wake up? I've pinched myself, slapped myself and fell down a hill severely bruising my rear and yet I'm can't wake up! Why?" She yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She had been calm before all of this, had tired to taken this strange world in strides. But now it was too much. Seeing Edmund as his image taunted her caused all of her feelings to spill over as she sobbed. Her body racked painfully as she cried.

Edmund's heart panged as he walked over to his friend and swept her up into her arms. He held her tightly even when she feebly struggled against his tight hold. He rubbed circles on her back as she buried her head into his chest.

He held her for a long time as she gradually quieted down as her sobs turned into sniffles. She pulled away from his comforting arms to wipe her nose on the sleeve of her robe as she refused to look up at him.

The two stood in uncomfortable silence as Edmund stared down at his friend. He had to admit he was curious as to how Madeline ended up in Narnia. Just as Peter had predicted she had not believed in the world but yet here she was, right before him.

"Madeline…do you remember how you came here?" He asked soothingly as Madeline glanced up at him. She looked confused as memories began to flicker across her face.

"I…think so." She murmured as she turned away from Edmund, trying to relieve her last moments in London. Memories rushed into her brain. An angry Daphne, the voice, the room shaking and the roar just before everything went black.

"I remember…being alone. And then this voice spoke to me…the same one from the dream I told you of before. And then the room began to shake as books fell from the shelves, the window rattled, the building moaned and creaked. And before I landed into this dream I heard a roar. It was an accident…" She trailed off for a moment as realization glowed in her blue eyes.

"Of course." She whispered to herself as Edmund raised an eyebrow, confused by his friend's behavior.

"Maddy, what is it?" He asked worriedly as he stepped closer to him. She turned to him with a large smile across her face as it was the first time she had smiled all day.

"I now know why I'm here and can't wake up!" She happily exclaimed as Edmund stared at her. He was terribly lost.

"Why?" He asked slowly as she continued to murmur to herself.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before! It was right in front of me the entire time!"

Now Edmund was getting a tad bit frustrated. He grabbed Madeline by the arms and forced her to look at him.

"What was in front of you the entire time? What the bloody hell are you talking about Maddy?" He growled as she laughed once more.

"I was so stupid before but now I know what is happening."

"What is happening?" He asked through clenched teeth as she smiled up at him.

"Coma."

Well that wasn't what Edmund had been expecting to hear.

"Beg pardon?" He asked after a moment as Madeline slipped out of his grasp and began to pace.

"It all makes sense. My last memories of London are of the room shaking, so I must have been in an accident and now I am injured. And I have to be in a coma! That's why I can't wake up and that's why this dream won't end. It will just continue on till I wake up. It all makes sense!" She explained as she stopped to see her friend's opinion of her theory of why she was here.

Edmund just stood there as he scratched his head and looked down. Madeline's theory was…plausible. To someone who didn't believe in Narnia.

Sadly Madeline didn't believe.

At least not yet.

He was going to make her believe.

Aslan had brought her here for a reason and he was going to make her see that reason.

No matter if it killed him.

"Maddy I don't think you're in a coma." He said softly as she looked up at him.

"And why not? It explains everything of what has happened to me."

"Madeline if you were in a coma why am I here?" He asked as she faltered for a moment before looking down.

"Dreams come from are consciences. From the farthest reaches of our minds. Ever since your…death…you've been on my mind." She whispered as she hugged herself.

"Maddy…" Edmund whispered as she shook her head and looked up at him.

"I'm in a coma. I know it!" She said as her voice rose as Edmund shook his head.

"You're not dreaming Madeline and you're not in a coma like state."

"Then where am I?" She asked loudly as Edmund refused to back down.

"I've already told you! You're in Aslan's Country!" He yelled but he instantly regretted it.

It's just that Madeline made him so…_frustrated! _

"See only my dream would say that! See you want me to believe so badly because it is a dream!" She exclaimed triumphantly as Edmund scowled at his friend.

"I want you to believe because it is the truth!" He fought back as Madeline shook her head.

"No you want me to believe so I can throw everything behind and believe in this chaotic world only to have it taken from me when I wake from my coma!"

"By the Lion's Mane you're not in a coma!" Edmund yelled at her as the two were thrown into one of their debates. They had had them in London but they were never this passionate…or loud.

"Yes I am!" She shrieked at him as Edmund yelled back.

"No you're not! You're just too silly not to see what's right in front of your own eyes!" Edmund snarled as he turned on his heel and stormed out of her room. Madeline was his dearest friend but he couldn't stand to be in her company any longer with her disbelieving attitude.

Madeline stared at his retreating form and grimaced as the vibrations from the door slam echoed around the room. But she refused to be sad. She crossed her arms over her chest and stormed to the balcony and once more stared out at the dark sea.

She forced herself to breathe in deep breaths as she gradually became calmer. Her head cleared as she finally stopped seeing red.

When she was completely calm her stomach grumbled.

She laid a hand on her stomach pitifully as she looked around the room.

She pouted once she saw that was no food in the large room. She sighed and looked down.

Just then the door opened as her eyes flew to the door.

Maybe it was Edmund here to apologize?

It wasn't.

It was a female badger carrying a plate of fruit and a goblet of wine.

Madeline only watched as the kindly badger came to Madeline's side.

"For you, my lady." She murmured as Madeline was quick to take the plate and inhale the food as she ate like a savage. The badger only smiled and watched as Madeline ate. She devoured the grapes, mangos, strawberries, cherries, and other tasteful fruits.

When done she looked down at the badger and thanked her.

"Why of course, my dear." The badger spoke kindly as Madeline discreetly sighed. Another talking animal. Was this world inhabited with them?

The badger then left her as Madeline looked around her dim room. With no sunlight the room was dark. And Madeline wasn't counting on electricity to be invented. Maybe if she thought hard enough on it, it would be.

This was her dream after all.

She scrunched her face up hard and concentrated on a light bulb but to her dismay nothing ever popped up.

Giving up she realized how tired she truly was.

She padded to her bed and collapsed upon the silk sheets and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

The sound of the ocean lulling her into the land of dreams.

But of course she still thought she was in a coma.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know you're all probably annoyed with Madeline. But come on if this happened to you I bet you would be a bit cautious on the whole believing thing. But don't worry, she'll believe…eventually. **

**This just makes for good plot. **

**Ans besides Madeline and Edmund need some tension. **

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disbeliever

Madeline yawned tiredly as she reluctantly rose from her silk paradise of a bed. It had been so comfortable that she had fallen asleep almost immediately and hadn't woken up once throughout the night. She was almost surprised by the revelation that she was still in the same luxurious room from before.

Though her knowledge on the human brain and comas was limited she had been certain that when in a coma the person unconscious drifted in and out of blackness. Yet here she was in a solid dream, a dream so real that it almost seemed like a real place.

Fancy that.

She shook her head. Those thoughts were too tiring for so early in the morning.

And it was early in the morning.

She walked out onto the stone balcony and shivered in the cool pre-dawn morning air. The sea breeze was drifting in from the not too distance bluer than blue ocean. She looked to the horizon as the sky was a murky grey speckled with purple at the tips of the endless horizon.

The sight of it was hauntingly beautiful as it was completely silent. Not even the breeze could form a sound and break the serene atmosphere.

If only Madeline had her sketchpad…

She turned away as she walked back into the spacious circular room. Her feet lightly slapping the white marble floor as she made her way to the wooden wardrobe. She reached for the brass handle as it easily swung open without so much as a creak or moan.

She stifled a gasp as she stared into the wooden confines to find ravishing gowns of every color and design. There were so many colors. Such as amaranth, Venetian, persimmon, ochre, olive, silver, celadon, turquoise, indigo and cobalt blue.

She could barely believe her eyes as she hesitantly and reached out as her fingers moved over the smooth fabric of a moss green flowing gown. The dress was so finely crafted that it almost didn't seem man made.

Taking in a deep breath she sorted through the gowns before finally picking a robin egg blue gown that stopped at her ankles as she slipped into the gown. She walked to the wall length and stood in front of the mirror as she gave a little twirl.

The dress was so thin that it almost felt like a second skin. The way it moved with her body, it was as if it were made for her and her alone. She smiled largely as she skipped to her vanity.

One good thing of being in a coma was the perks of dreaming.

She thought as she brushed her snarled and tangled hair. She brushed and brushed till it shone in the still dim room as the sun just began to rise as shots of orange, yellow and pink rocketed up from the ocean.

When her hair was back to its unruly glory she stood and slipped into a pair of flat shoes as she looked pendulously to the door. She was scared to leave the safety of her room. Who knew what was beyond the door?

She certainly didn't.

She sucked in a breath of air as she silently encouraged herself. If this room was so nice then the rest of her dream couldn't too unpleasant either. With those courageous thoughts she ventured to the door and with a second thought pushed it open and rushed through it before she could change her mind.

She scoffed as she found herself in a large hallway.

It went in both directions as the marble floor curved to the right and disappeared around a bend of wall. She looked around self consciously and found herself alone. Slowly she walked forward and followed the marble flooring as she began to walk through hallway after hallway.

Where was she? In a palace?

That outrageous thought made her chuckle as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her in a castle? Oh that was a rich thought. If only Henry could see her.

Suddenly she froze.

Oh no…

She was in a coma and Henry…well he wasn't. She was now separated from her twin. The one person who knew her better than herself.

Suddenly she didn't feel like exploring any further. She turned to flee to her room but to her dismay found that she was lost. Oh bother. What was she to do now? She tried to find her way but just as she turned a corner she slammed into a body.

Both fell to the floor as Madeline looked to see a young girl in a heap on the floor. Instead of being angry that she was thrown done she only laughed it off as she stood and wiped dust off from her maroon gown. She looked down at Madeline and beamed at the older girl.

"Hullo." She greeted with a distinct British accent that was most definitely from Finchley. Madeline stared up at the girl. She had seen her before…but where?

The girl looked similar to Edmund but yet not. She was her own person as an aurora of innocence stayed around her like a halo.

Suddenly Madeline made the connection.

She was staring at Edmund's younger sister. Lucy Pevensie.

"Hullo." Madeline slowly replied as she took Lucy's outstretched hand and was easily pulled up from the floor. Lucy sure was strong for only being only seventeen. Madeline then wondered why the girl was standing before her.

Why on earth would she dream about Edmund's younger sister?!

Maybe if was because she, just like Edmund, was dead and now both were popping up in Madeline's dreams. How odd.

"You're Madeline, aren't you? Edmund's friend." Lucy asked in a friendly tone as Madeline nodded and Lucy smiled.

"He was telling the truth." She murmured to herself as Madeline raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Lucy only giggled and explained.

"We didn't believe him when he said you were here, but here you are and he was telling the truth." She beamed as Madeline awkwardly nodded. Apparently others knew she was here. Great…

She rocked from foot to foot as she glanced at the smiling face of Lucy.

"This is one strange dream…" She whispered to herself and for the first time Lucy's smile slipped of her face as she gazed solemnly at Madeline.

"He also said you didn't believe you were here, but I thought…I had hoped he had been wrong. But he's right, you don't believe."

"Believe in what?" Madeline demanded hotly. Lucy was wearing the same sad and disappointed expression that Edmund had worn the night before and it unnerved Madeline. She had never liked being the cause of someone's sadness or anger.

"In Narnia." Lucy answered easily as Madeline narrowed her eyes.

Not again.

But she shrugged it off. As much as she wanted to shout and scream about how she was indeed in a coma and everyone and everything around her was a product of her mind, she found that she couldn't. It felt almost wrong to yell at someone so…_angelic_.

She only sighed and began to rub her temples. She felt the beginnings of a headache and tired to stall it as long as possible. She did not need to ruin her existence anymore by having a headache.

"No I don't." She answered shortly as Lucy nodded passively. She didn't seem hurt by Madeline's disbelief in her entire world and home. If anything she welcomed the challenge of making Madeline believe.

After having spoken to Edmund the night before she knew Madeline would be a hard nut to crack. But she was confident she could do it…or at least try. And besides she was willing to prove her older brother wrong. And at first glance she didn't seem a thing like Edmund had described her.

"_She's more practical __and depressing than a tribe of Marsh-wiggles." _

He had growled the moment he had stepped into Lucy's room the night before as he began to rant about Madeline and her stubbornness. Lucy subtly giggled as she looked at Madeline who was standing before her, looking tired and maybe a tad bit cranky. Edmund had that effect on people.

"Well than I'll guess I just have to make you believe." Lucy sang out as she turned on her heel and began walking away, leaving a stunned Madeline with her jaw dropping to the floor.

"W-What?" Madeline stammered as she found her senses and chased after Lucy, keeping pace with the young woman who had a small smile on her pale face. Lucy glanced at her from the corner of her eye as the two walked.

"You heard me." She answered easily as Madeline gawked at Lucy.

Who did she think she was?

A queen?

"Yes I heard you but what do you mean?" She demanded to know as Lucy lightly chuckled and stopped, turning to Madeline. In a surprising act she reached forward and grasped Madeline's hands as Madeline stared at her.

"You believe you're dreaming, correct?" She asked as Madeline dumbly nodded and Lucy continued.

"Well you're not and I'm going to prove you wrong. Now come, we must leave now or we won't be back before dinner." She said as she released Madeline and continued on down the hallway. Madeline stared at her retreating form as she contemplated her next step.

Should she follow after Edmund's seemingly delusional younger sister?

Or turn around and try and find her way back to the protection of her room.

As much as she wanted to run and hide under the silk covers of her bed she knew she couldn't. And besides…Lucy intrigued her in her odd uncorrupted and harmless way. So with a deep breath she picked up her skirt and raced after Lucy.

Lucy smiled knowingly as she heard Madeline's quick footsteps behind her. She knew she would join her. From Edmund's descriptions Madeline was a curious creature and she wanted answers.

So of course she would come.

"Where are we going?" Madeline asked the moment she caught up to Lucy who smiled wickedly.

"Oh you'll see." She answered coyly as she ran ahead before Madeline could question her further. With an annoyed huff Madeline followed after the youngest Pevensie. They wound through hallways as Madeline began to believe that they were truly in a castle.

They were so many doors!

Lucy maneuvered swiftly and without much thought. It was as if she had lived in this fairy tale for years and years. Finally Madeline found herself in a large wooden stable with stall after stall of horses who neighed softly and ate their hay diligently.

"Pick a horse and saddle him up. We must leave quickly." Lucy ordered as she walked to a stall of a white horse and began to ready him. Madeline stared at her for a moment before heading around the barn.

She stopped at the stall of a brown horse with red spots splattered on its back. It neighed at her as she smiled at the animal and slowly walked into its stall. She slowly began to ready him, remembering summers riding horses at her parent's summer country estate in upper England by the ruins of the famed Hadrian's Wall.

Just as she had placed the saddle upon the horse's bare back a small brown flash jumped up from the hay and onto the horse's back.

"En guard!" The voice squeaked menacingly as Madeline fell back in surprise and landed in an ungraceful heap in hay as Lucy looked over from her stall door not far down. She gave a small smile as she called out to the little monster.

"Reepicheep behave yourself!" She scolded as Madeline jumped up and gazed at the…_mouse_?!

"You're a…a…a mouse." She stuttered as the mouse, Reepicheep, sighed and sheathed his miniature sword.

"Why am I not surprised?" He asked to himself as Madeline looked at the mouse. He was adorable in his own tough way. He was a mouse after all. With a sword!

"He's so cute." She gushed to Lucy who sighed. Here we go again…

In an instant Reepicheep had once more drawn his sword and had it pointed at Madeline's nose as he barked at her.

"Call me cute one more time…" He threatened as Madeline raised her hands in surrender as Lucy came to her defense.

"Reepicheep, Madeline is a friend of mine and therefore a friend of Narnia and you will show her respect." She said to the mouse who once more sheathed his sword. He looked up at Madeline and reluctantly bowed to her.

"A friend of Queen Lucy is a friend on mine, my lady." To show his respect he jumped up onto her shoulder as she flinched but turned to Lucy.

"Queen?" She cried out in a strangled voice as Lucy weakly smiled and looked at Madeline.

"I'll explain later, but now we must ride. Before the sun rises!" And without another word she mounted and kicked her horse as they trotted out of the open stables doors. Leaving Madeline gawking in her stall with a talking mouse on her shoulders.

"I would go if I were you." Reepicheep advised from her shoulder as she glared.

"Yes I know that, thank you." She spat as she mounted and nudged her horse forward as they galloped out of the stables and into the vast countryside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	14. Chapter 14

Disbeliever

The horses' hooves pounded over the rich earth as they ran in a harmonic rhythm. Never slowing or quickening, they ran in perfect harmony. And as they ran the sound of many hooves dwindled to only one as both creatures became one in their galloping.

Then there was another thumping, but one that came from within.

The beating of one's heart.

At first when put under stress the heartbeat will skyrocket to daring speeds in a chaotic manner. But after a time the heartbeats all slowed into the thumping of one. Distinct and strong. Like the mighty pound of a worn skinned drum.

The lush green countryside was shooting out at the two riders as they continued on. So many different colors all blurring into an image was overwhelming as they had to look away.

The riders urged their horses on as they galloped over the dips, curves, bends and sweeps of the countryside.

The sun rose slowly into the sky as it shone above the two rider's heads. Its rays hitting full force for no cloud was in the vast Columbia blue sky that stretched for miles. It seemed so close yet so far…one could almost reach out and grasp it between their fingers.

The wind flew at the two riders as it hit their cheeks in light slaps. Its touch as soft as a newborn baby's grip. Their hair flew back getting tangled but the two riders did not care.

And even above the pounding of hooves was the roar of the river only a mile away or so. It was their guide, leading them through the country.

The Great River as it was called.

It weaved its way throughout the land. Twisting and curving when it saw fit as it did.

Madeline could hardly believe her eyes as she rode beside Lucy, the two sitting downward in their saddles so their horses could run faster. She was amazed at the land around her and wondered how on earth she had dreamed it up all on her own.

They do say ignorance is bliss.

Around noon the two horses slowed as Lucy and Madeline came to a fork in the river. Madeline panted and brought a hand to her red and stinging cheeks, smiling all the same.

"Which way?" she asked of Lucy, who of course, was the expert of this dream world.

"Left, we'll have to ride across the river." Lucy said before urging her horse forward into the cascading blue water. After a moment's hesitation and a swift kick in her shoulder from the impatient Reepicheep, Madeline followed after Lucy.

The horses, though scared, moved with a quick speed as they kicked their way to the banks of the left side of the river. Just as Madeline thought she was to sink into the river the horses stumbled upon ground as they pulled themselves out of the river.

And without another word Madeline and Lucy were once more racing through Narnia. They rode slower now, conversing every once and awhile. Madeline listened half heartedly as Reepicheep pointed out sights to her. Such as his childhood home which turned out to be at the base of a mighty oak tree.

Madeline looked to the sky to see the sun straight overhead as her stomach began to grumble. It was lunch and she hadn't even had breakfast. She patted her stomach in hopes of soothing it but it only grumbled louder. Lucy heard and smiled at Madeline as she said.

"We are stopping soon at an old friend's house; we'll have lunch with them."

"Is that where you are taking me? To your friends?" Madeline asked as Lucy looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, you'll meet two of my dearest friends and then after that you will meet my dearest friend in any world."

"I thought I was your dearest friend!" Reepicheep raged miffed from his spot on Madeline's shoulder as the two girls shared a look before giggling. That only fueled Reepicheep's anger as he growled under his breath and crossed his paws over his shoulders while the two girls continued to laugh and enjoy each other's company.

Madeline remembered having liked Lucy at the distant Guy Fawkes Night. It now seemed ages ago. With everything that had happened, it almost seemed a dream.

How ironic.

A dream seemed real while real life seemed a dream.

The two humans and one mouse continued on for a little more as Madeline grew oddly nervous. The particular part of the forest they were in seemed abnormally familiar. She grew more nervous as they rode down a hill and stopped the horses as they stopped at the top of a dome circle that encircled a small crude little home made of wood.

Just like a beaver's dam…

"Oh no." Madeline gasped as Lucy and Reepicheep looked at their newest friend in surprise.

"Something wrong?" Lucy asked concerned as Madeline turned to her and slowly shook her head.

"No, it's just…I'm pretty sure I've been here for before." she murmured as Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked to the Beaver's dam. She knew Madeline had been found in this general area, but Edmund had said nothing of her being with the Beaver's.

"Beg pardon?" she asked of Madeline who shook her head.

"Never mind." And guessing that they were heading to the Beaver's, Madeline lightly kicked her horse as they began to ride down the steep hill, Lucy trailing. After a few moments the party of three was dismounted and standing in front of the sturdy door of the Beaver's home.

Lucy knocked and after a minute of grumbling and cursing the door opened to reveal Mr. Beaver. His eyes darted between the two girls and then the mouse that was now perched on Lucy's shoulder as Mr. Beaver swooped down into a bow.

"Your majesty." he greeted of Queen Lucy the Valiant as she responded in the same as Edmund had only a day before.

"Mr. Beaver, how many times must I ask you to just simply call me Lucy?" She asked as she crouched down and made her way into the dam, Madeline following hesitantly.

She had most definitely been here before.

Just then Mrs. Beaver made her appearance as she immediately gasped upon seeing that she had guests, royal guests. She bustled around the kitchen as she began to prepare a lunch for the hungry party of three.

Madeline stayed close to Lucy as the two were seated at the small round table. Madeline hugged her knees to her chest and ignored the dubious glances Mr. and Mrs. Beaver shot her throughout lunch. But luckily for her they never brought up her hysterical behavior from before as she quietly ate her lunch.

Lucy spoke eagerly with the two creatures, telling the both of them what had been happening at Cair Paravel since the Great Reunion. She spoke to them of how all the monarchs from centuries past were all trying to get along with each other and how humorous some of them were. Such as Caspian's great-great-grandson.

Madeline barely listened as she sat quietly, her mind now remembering memories from…well everything. Her dream, how it had all started, her true world, Edmund's death, Guy Fawkes Night, Susan, and most of all she was wondering just who _Aslan _seemed to be.

After an hour or so sharing company with the Beaver's, the three once more departed as they began riding westward through the forest which Lucy said was the Western Woods. The forest was so large and dense that they had to duck many a time to avoid a stray branch from knocking them down from their mighty steeds. The trees were so high and had so many leaves that they blocked out the sky as the two girls rode through shattered beams of light that filtered from the sky above.

"Lucy, where are you taking me?" Madeline asked after almost an hour of riding as Lucy threw her an impish grin over her shoulder. In that instant she resembled Edmund to the tee.

"Oh you'll see." she sang out in a sing-song voice that caused Madeline to raise an eyebrow. Well that had been too innocent to be good…

After a few more minutes the trees thinned into a small enclosed clearing as they rode into it and stopped the horses. And Madeline seemed a very bizarre surprise.

For right in the middle of the clear was a…lamp post.

She stared at it, transfixed. It was just a simple lamp post; hundreds of them were in London. But here, in her dream world, it was simply magnificent. The cool dark steel of its metal gleamed in the sunlight as its light burned in the daylight.

"How on earth is this here?" she asked breathlessly of Lucy who shared a Cheshire grin with her companion Reepicheep.

"You'll figure it out…soon enough." she answered and before Madeline could protest there was a rustling of bushes as a decidedly hairy figure emerged from the forest.

He seemed agape to find the two girls in the clearing but his apprehensive expression disappeared as he locked eyes with Lucy. A wave of understanding seemed to pass between the two of them as the creature smiled at Lucy.

"I was wondering when you would come and see me once more." he murmured as Lucy smiled.

"I would never forget about you, Mr. Tumnus, never." she answered as the two once more smiled at each other. It was only broken when Reepicheep cleared his throat, quite loudly. The hairy legged animal, Mr. Tumnus, then looked to Madeline and smiled politely at her.

"And how do you do Miss…" he faltered then as Madeline answered.

"Madeline Crawford. And what are you?" she asked curiously, eyeing his goat like legs as he smiled and exclaimed.

"Why, I'm a faun of course. Now come, if you would follow me, you're just in time for a warm cup of tea."

Tea sounded heavenly.

So the party of three became a group of four as Mr. Tumnus led them back to his humble home found in stone. Madeline was glad to be off her horse and to stretch her legs as she walked into the cozy and inviting home.

It wasn't the largest of homes but it didn't matter. The calm atmosphere was enough for Madeline as she twirled to take in the entire home. It had a small kitchen where Mr. Tumnus stood as he poured the hot tea into golden china cups.

He had a spacious parlor with a fireplace that was currently not lit as Lucy and Madeline seated themselves in plush reading chairs that momentarily made Madeline go limp from how comfortable they were.

A hallway wound off into the back of the house leading to other rooms, such as bedrooms and all that.

Lucy immediately struck up a conversation with her friend as the two talked animatedly with Reepicheep interjecting regularly. Even though Madeline wasn't speaking she was listening. She was just enjoying the peacefulness that she had been craving ever since her dream had started.

She looked around Mr. Tumnus' home as she saw a shabby bookcase next to the unlit fireplace. She stood and went to it as her eyes darted over the thick covers of worn volumes. She raised an eyebrow at such titles as _is Man a Myth? Humans_ and many more.

"Find something you like?" Mr. Tumnus asked from his spot as Madeline turned to him, Lucy and Reepicheep. She shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, it's just…odd." she said as Mr. Tumnus asked.

"What's odd?"

Madeline then gestured to the room as she answered.

"This. Everything. It's just…this land seems so real and it has such a history that I can't even begin to understand. It's all so…confusing! And I hate being confused!"

Mr. Tumnus chuckled and glanced at Lucy while he remarked.

"Perhaps then you must become unconfused to realize why you are here." he surmised as Madeline shrugged. She was here because she was in a coma. At least, that was what she told herself and yet it was becoming a fuzzy idea and it was only a day old.

So with a tired sigh she seated herself once more as they spent the rest of the afternoon speaking with Mr. Tumnus, all the way till the sun was beginning to set. It was then that Lucy, Reepicheep and Madeline took their leave.

Mr. Tumnus walked them to their horses and went to Madeline's as she mounted her brown mare.

"I think this will be good reads for you." He said as he handed her two large volumes. One was _Narnia: A History _and the other _is Man a Myth? _She smiled and graciously accepted them as she slipped them into the brown carrying bag that was attached to the saddle.

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnus. I hope we can speak again." And she truly meant it. Mr. Tumnus was a jolly faun with an intelligent mind and caring heart. Lucy was lucky to have him as a friend. He nodded his head in reply as Lucy cursed under her breath and exclaimed.

"By the Mane! Edmund will kill me when we get back!"

Madeline's toes curled just thinking of Edmund. She looked down as she remembered how horrible she had been to him only the day before. Why was she such an awful friend?

"Why?" She asked as the two waved one final time to Mr. Tumnus and began riding through the Western Woods.

"Because I promised to have you back for dinner!" Lucy yelled out but her voice was carried away with the wind as they galloped through the countryside. Both fearing Edmund's wrath.

It was dark when they once more arrived at Cair Paravel and Madeline was sad that she hadn't yet seen the majestic castle in the daylight. She wondered why they lived in a castle but chalked it up to her imagination.

Just as they had dismounted from their horses in the stables the door flew open and in marched Edmund with his silver crown upon his head. Lucy was quick to explain why they were late as he listened and then sent her off to the ball room where her dinner was waiting for her.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked conversationally of Madeline as she fiddled with her fingers. She looked into his dark eyes and nodded before looking away.

"Yes, I did. I'm very impressed with my imagination for creating this world in my mind. I've never been this artistic before." She remarked offhandedly as Edmund sucked in a breath and clenched his fists.

Why did Madeline have to be so bloody frustrating?!

"You're a bigger pain in my arse than the giants ever were." he muttered to himself as Madeline looked down guiltily. She could see that Edmund was trying not to lose his temper with her and she wasn't doing anything to help. Why did she always mess things up?

So with a hesitant step she stepped closer to her friend and said softly.

"Edmund, let's no do this."

He raised an eyebrow as it disappeared into his hair.

"Do what?" He asked, genuinely confused as she gestured to the both of them.

"Fight. I hate it when we do." She declared as Edmund also sighed and carefully ran a hand through his hair.

"I hate it too." He murmured as Madeline smiled and without invitation wrapped Edmund into a tight hug as her arms wrapped around his torso and she rested her head on his chest. He stiffened for a moment before hugging her back.

She smiled as she breathed in his personal scent. Peppermint with the distinct smell of pine and just a pinch of sandalwood.

"Even if this is a dream, seeing you again is pure heaven." She whispered into his chest as he grip on his friend tightened ever so slightly. They stood there for several long moments before Edmund pulled away with a small smile and tugged on her hand.

"Come. I must introduce you to everyone else."

"Everyone else?" Madeline asked with a squeak as Edmund smiled impishly and dragged her to the ball room where she was reacquainted with Peter, Jill and Eustace. She was then introduced to people and creatures alike. Such as Digory, Polly, Caspian, Caspian's wife, Aravis, the twins Cor and Corin, Trumpkin, Mr. Fox, Truffelhunter, and so many others.

She met so many creatures and humans that she was nearly overwhelmed and almost felt faint. Luckily she didn't. The large party of humans and creatures gathered at the dining table that stretched from wall to wall.

The sounds of conversations were crashing against each other as they all morphed into one wave that was ready to attack Madeline. She felt so lost in such a large and rambunctious environment. Her mind was whirling with all of this strange land and its history. She felt so frustrated not knowing a thing going on around her.

She jumped when Edmund reached out and grabbed her hand. She smiled apologetically to him as he leaned in and whispered concerned.

"Maddy, are you alright?"

She bit her lip and nodded as she said.

"Yes, I am just wanting to know something."

Edmund raised an eyebrow but indulged his friend by asking.

"Want to know what?"

"I want to know about this land…_Narnia_." she said as she quietly wielded to the name, the first time she had ever uttered it and she had surprisingly liked the way it had so easily rolled off her tongue.

"What do you want to know?" Edmund asked as his family now seemed rather interested. Madeline blushed as she saw that everyone's attention in the room was on her. She looked down at her hands but then looked up. She determined to learn this land's secrets. Real or not.

"Everything." Her answer was short, crisp and to the point. It left no room for half answered questions. What Madeline wanted she received. Peter smiled and looked to Digory who had just set his goblet down.

"I guess we should begin with you."

Digory smiled and looked to the young woman who was seated at the edge of her seat, looking ready to fall and the tale had not even begun. He cleared his throat and began.

"Well it all started with a pair of magical rings…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	15. Chapter 15

Disbeliever

_Edmund laid sprawled across the bloody field of his dead comrades as he wheezed in pain. Pain as cold as ice was shooting through his body from his stab wound. He feebly grasped the grass beneath him as his vision became foggy. Endless and torturous thoughts clouded his mind. _

_Was the battle over? _

_Were the girls safe? _

_Was Peter safe? _

_He could only pray that he was. It would be a waste to die for his brother if Peter died as well. He clamped his eyes shut as the probing questions melted away. _

_Peter was fine. He had to be. He **must** be. _

"_Are you hurt, little king?" A gravely voice asked from behind him as he opened his eyes and looked behind him, ignoring the surge of pain working it's way through his body. _

_It was the White Witch's personal slave, __Ginarrbrik, with an axe. _

_He slowly walked towards Edmund. His eyes gleaming unnaturally as he neared the injured Pevensie. Edmund once more closed his eyes, not wanting his last image of life to be that of the White Witch's follower. _

"_Edmund!" A voice cried out from his daze as he faintly heard the sound of stretched string and the swoosh of an arrow. A moment later a thud was heard and Edmund guessed that Susan had made her target. _

_He didn't have time to relax as his helmet was hastily removed and his head was placed upon the soft lap of Susan. A shadow played across his face as he feebly tried to open his eyes and saw Peter's blue eyes boring into his own. _

_He tried to smile, to reassure him that he could now happily die with his family around him, but he couldn't. He was in too much pain. He tried to force air into his collapsing lungs but it was becoming too difficult. _

_He was lightheaded and his vision was dimming. Soon he wouldn't be able to see anything at all. He was surprised when Lucy removed a cordial from her gown and held it above his mouth as a single drop of scarlet liquid fell into his mouth. _

_Edmund blinked his eyes as they grew heavy and his breath became shallow and shortened. With one final glance at his siblings he closed his eyes as his chest rose one final time and then stopped. _

_He was floating. Far, far away. From the sobbing of his sisters and the battle of war. His body felt light and free as it was shed behind him and he was bobbing through darkness. _

_But then there was a light…_

_A light that warmed his soul and touched his heart. A light that brought him back to his siblings who were crying over his lifeless body. _

_With a cough that rattled throughout his whole body Edmund slowly opened his eyes. _

_He didn't register the looks of disbelief that passed through his sibling's eyes as they stared down at him. Susan running her fingers through his mattered hair as Lucy grasped his hand in a death grip. _

_Before he could even think of saying anything to ease their burdens he was roughly pulled up from the ground and crushed into Peter, as his older brother hugged the life out of him, mail, armor and all. _

_Just as he was about to respond to his brother's rare form of affection Peter pulled back and stared into Edmund's onyx eyes. Edmund was dismayed to see Peter's cheeks covered in tear stains as he blinked back tears himself._

"_W-When are you ever going to do what you're told?" Peter demanded quivering but with a smile to show Edmund that he truly wasn't angry. Just relieved that his baby brother was alive. _

_Edmund chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Peter and burrowed his head into the crook of his brother's neck as he felt Susan and Lucy throw their arms around him as well. _

_He sighed content. _

_He was back where he belonged._

"You died?!" Madeline cried out as she stared searchingly at Edmund who turned crimson from behind her. He never liked reliving this story, it always brought up…_unpleasant _memories. And it never ceased to make Lucy cry as she blinked back tears, and even Peter was looking a little water eyed.

"Only for a moment." he spoke quietly to Madeline. Aware of the numerous eyes that were on the pair as the large group of humans and creatures alike sat at the table. Telling Madeline of Narnia's past.

Madeline looked down at her hands as she lightly sniffled. Just as it had been hard for her to hear of his death at the railroad, it was hard to hear of his death at only twelve years old. Edmund could see how troubled she was so he reached forward and grabbed her hand. Their hands naturally entwined together as the two didn't even notice as Edmund nodded to Peter.

"We haven't finished the story yet." he reminded his older brother as Peter laughed and nodded.

"Once we defeated the White Witch, it was time for our coronation…"

_The four Pevensie__'s stood in the grandest room of all Cair Paravel as their subjects stood before them. Hundreds it seemed, maybe thousands. _

_Aslan in all his majestic glory looked on as Mr. and Mrs. Beaver walked forward, each carrying a plush pillow which the four crowns of the kings and queens rested upon. _

_Mr. Tumnus slowly walked behind the pair, looking far better than he had when he first returned to his faun form after being a stone prisoner of the White Witch. He reached forward with trembling hands for the circlet silver crown of Lucy as Aslan proclaimed._

"_To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valliant. To the great Western Woods, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent." _

_The four newly crowned Pevensie's bowed to their heads to Aslan as they all seated themselves upon their royal thrones as Aslan spoke to the entire congregation. _

"_Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia." _

_The hall broke out into thunderous applause as the creatures cried out in a mighty chorus. _

"_Long like King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Lone live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" _

_The Pevensie's all shared smiles as their reign over Narnia began. _

_And thus the Golden Age was born. _

It was silent as Peter finished his tale. The only sound heard was the crackling of fire as its flames danced around the hall, shadows flickering this way and that.

"So you really are royalty." Madeline softly whispered as she reached up and ran her fingers over the engravings of Edmund's silver crown. He smiled down at his friend and nodded as she lowered her hand.

"Afraid so. Think you can handle that?" he asked as she merrily laughed and nodded.

"I can try." she responded leaning sleepily into the back of her chair. She unsuccessfully tried to hide a yawn from the others by concealing it with the palm of her hand, but Edmund was too smart to fall for that petty trick.

He leaned into his friend and whispered into her ear.

"Tired?" he asked as her eyes darted to his and she nodded in defeat.

"Horribly so. Lucy wore me out by making me ride across the entire county and back."

Edmund threw back his head and laughed. Ah, dear Lucy, such a gem she was.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he quietly asked as not to draw attention to either Madeline or him.

"Because this is all so…fascinating! I couldn't just miss out on this!" she hissed to him as he impishly smiled.

Well it seemed even when she was out of her element, her curious nature would never die.

Well that was Madeline for him.

He stood and pushed back his chair as he tugged on Madeline's hand and easily pulled her up to her feet as the table full of humans and creatures alike looked at the pair in surprise.

They all had been prepared to hear what had happened next.

Edmund smiled to the audience and gestured to his sleepy friend who looked about ready to pass out.

"If you all would excuse us, I must escort the lady to her chambers." And before any protests could be heard, he was already guiding Madeline out of the grand hall. She stumbled blindly but faithfully followed her friend as he led her through the castle.

Pair Caravel as it was called.

Her hand was in his as he refused to let it go for fear of her collapsing of exhaustion in the middle of the hallway.

And that would be very unfortunate.

Edmund had already played the knight in shining armor to his friend and he wasn't in the mood to do so now.

But if he had to…he would. Madeline had that effect on him.

Speaking of her, she yawned once more and leaned into Edmund's sturdy side as she wondered how she never noticed how great of a leaning tool he was before. If she had known this in England, she would have used him as a pillow so much sooner.

"You're comfy." she murmured tiredly as Edmund grinned affectionately down at his friend.

"Well that's a compliment I've never heard before. And believe me when I tell you, I was lavished with compliments back in my ruling time."

Madeline grumbled and glared up at her friend through her sleepy haze.

"Lavished?" She asked with a scrunched up face and a quirked eyebrow as Edmund found her look to be completely enduring.

"Well maybe not lavished. Peter was the one that the maidens always chased after, they always hoped they would be the lucky woman to be his High Queen and produce a heir." he explained as Madeline nodded.

"Something tells me that none of them ever succeeded." she observed as Edmund flashed her a grin and nodded.

"You are correct, my lady, none of them were ever able to capture my brother's heart."

"And what about your heart?" Madeline asked slowly as she looked down at her and Edmund's feet as they walked. She did not want to see Edmund's love struck face if he had indeed found a love in this world.

But instead of puppy eyes and drooling Edmund only chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no love for me. My heart always remained intact in my chest, just as it should." he said to his friend as she seemed cheered by the news. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as she yawned loudly again.

"Come on, we're almost back to your room." he said to her as she nodded and followed after him. And just as he promised they came upon her wooden doors as they both stopped outside of them.

They looked at each other for a few moments as Madeline rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Thank you for escorting me to my room, Edmund, it was very chivalrous of you." she exclaimed as Edmund grinned and nodded.

"It comes with the territory of being a king and knight."

"Knight?!"

He laughed as her eyes grew wide and danced in the faint torchlight that were attached to the walls.

"A story for another time." he whispered as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Madeline's forehead. She closed her eyes and breathed in his strong scent as he pulled away.

"I…I should probably go to bed." she stammered as she silently cursed herself. When did Edmund make her stammer? He was her friend for crying out loud!

Edmund nodded but just as she turned he reached out and grasped her arm in his strong grip, preventing her from leaving.

"I was wondering…_hoping_ that you would come riding with me tomorrow. I want to show you something. And besides, we can catch up privately and without you screaming at me like a banshee."

He laughed at her shocked expression before she growled and slapped his chest as he laughed harder.

"You are cruel, Edmund Randolph Pevensie!" she quietly yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The Just. Don't forget that." he reminded her as she rolled her eyes and tucked her ever persistent strand of hair behind her ear.

"Riding would be nice." She answered as he grinned and nodded.

"I'll see you in the stables at first light, then. Goodnight Madeline." he turned on his heel and began walking away as Madeline followed his retreating form with her eyes. She breathed in the moment he left her line of sight as she walked into her dimly lit room.

She stripped out of her gown and changed into the lovely nightgown she wore the night before. She buried herself beneath the sheets and blankets as the waves of the distant sea lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	16. Chapter 16

Disbeliever

"Come on Maddy, you're as slow as a slug!" Edmund hooted from his spot upon his horse as they galloped through the countryside, they wound their way southwest of Cair Paravel. He turned his head and shook it as he saw Madeline trying to handle her horse unsuccessfully.

She was clinging to her horse, her legs digging into the poor beast's sides to stop herself from falling to the blur of a ground as they galloped harder. Lucy hadn't ridden her this hard. But Edmund seemed to be enjoying watching her suffer in silence.

She scowled at her friend who was darting ahead. Riding his steed confidently while she struggled to stay alive.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" she yelled back but the wind took her words away from her as they drifted towards the Eastern Ocean. They had been riding for almost an hour and the sun was now a beacon in the sky, guiding them onward.

Onward to where, Madeline did not know.

She shifted in the saddle as she felt the horse's muscles strain beneath her as he continued to run at a fearful speed as they caught up to Edmund. Edmund threw her a grin as the wind shot past them, slapping their cheeks and turning their skin a rosy pink color.

"Where are you taking me?" Madeline called out to Edmund who smiled mischievously and shook his mane of dark hair.

"If I were to tell you it wouldn't be a surprise, Maddy, dear." he countered as Madeline huffed and rolled her eyes. She gave a light squeak as the two horses stumbled down a hill. She closed her eyes and ducked down so she was lying across the animal as Edmund only chuckled amused.

It was so entertaining to see Madeline out of her element. Which she was, here in Narnia. But Edmund was thankful that she was slowly starting to open her eyes and believe in his homeland.

He knew she was still skeptical about it all and probably still thought she was in a coma. But she was interested in Narnia's history and she no longer thought of Edmund as a figment of her imagination or a ghost haunting her dreams.

Which was pleasant for him.

Being called a ghost and dead all the time had a way of getting old rather quickly.

He shook his head as they raced over the grassy meadows on the banks of the Rush River. He smiled as he saw his rest spot coming up. He knew Madeline would appreciate a bit of a break; she hadn't stopped complaining of her sore legs since they had started riding a little more than an hour ago.

He slowed his horse as Madeline halted hers right at the section of the river where its face cascades meandered into a slow melody of running water. Large oak trees provided them shade as Madeline faced Edmund and asked.

"Why did we stop? Are we there?" she asked curiously while Edmund dismounted and shook his head. He lightly patted his horse as the creature wandered off to munch on some of the rich grass sprouting up from the earth. Edmund walked to Madeline's side while saying.

"We are taking a simple break, I thought you could use it." he reached up as Madeline swung her leg over the animal so her entire body was facing Edmund. He enclosed his arms around her tiny waist and easily set her on the ground as she grasped her shoulders for support.

The two smiled at each other as they both released their holds on each other and Madeline began to look around the small enclosure. She twirled in a small circle as her blue gown flowed with her movements.

"You know, I really wish you would tell me where we are going." Made clucked her tongue against the bridge of her mouth as Edmund smiled impishly and determinedly shook his head.

"Not on my life." he took great pleasure of her pouting as she turned away from him and fell to her knees at the bank of the river. She reached her hand down and brought it up as she greedily took a sip of the cool water.

Edmund walked to a tree and casually leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Madeline.

"Is it important, where you're taking me?" she asked with her back to him as his eyes flickered and he looked away from his friend.

"Yes, very important." he whispered and just for a moment he could feel the chill of his scar that stretched across his stomach. He placed his hand over the wound as he closed his eyes, trying to repress severe memories.

But of course Madeline didn't know this was happening as she enjoyed the lovely view before her. She settled comfortably down in the grass as she watched across the river to see two birds singing a sonnet to one another.

"This place is so lovely." she found herself murmuring as stretched out in the grass, her hair sprawled unevenly out. Shattered beams of sunlight filtered down through the trees as it kissed her skin and she found herself developing a tan.

With such beauty like this place, she whished it was real and not a dream. She turned her head to look at Edmund to find him with closed eyes and hand over his stomach as his face grimaced in pain.

"Ed?" she asked as she immediately jumped up and went to her friend's side. He woke from his trance as his eyes flew open and she met his frantic gaze. When he saw it was her he calmed down as he breathed in and out.

"Edmund are you alright?" Madeline asked concerned as she rested the palm of her hand on his arm as he weakly nodded.

"Yes…it's just memories. They have a way of staying with us our entire lives." he flashed her a smile as he pushed himself off from the tree and whistled as the horses ran back into the clearing.

"We should continue." he advised as he led her to her horse. He offered his hands as she gratefully allowed him to help her mount. Once she was seated in her saddle he also mounted and then they were off.

Once more cantering through the rural area of woods and flat pastures. They continued on the banks of the Rush River as it gradually grew thinner and thinner before it was no longer a river. Edmund pointed out to her that if they were to continue on southward they would end up in the neighboring country of Archenland and into Stormnesshead.

Once at the dead end of the Rush River they turned northward as Edmund lead her higher up into the country. They rode slower now as Madeline glanced at Edmund.

"Edmund?" she asked as he looked up.

"Hmmm?"

"You're parents are here, aren't they?" Madeline asked remember how his parents had also died in the train crash that killed every Pevensie except for Edmund's older sister, Susan. Edmund nodded and briefly smiled.

"Yes, they, just like you, did not fully believe in this world when they arrived. And now they are taking a second honeymoon of sorts as they gallivant across the country, taking in all its sites."

Ah, that made sense as Madeline had not seen Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie since she had arrived and she had wondered if they had not made it into this world. Madeline looked down as she played with her fingers. Ever since she had awoken she had been thinking of the last Pevensie, Susan, and wondering why she wasn't here.

She chalked it up to her disbelief in the world. As she remembered how insulting Susan had been of Narnia at the long ago Guy Fawkes Night. She glanced at Edmund and cleared her throat.

"You know…before the…_accident _I met with your sister, Susan."

Edmund went stiff at her words as he stared long and hard at Madeline, making her grown uncomfortable under his steely gaze. Perhaps bringing Susan up hadn't been the smartest thing to do.

"How…how was she?" he asked cautiously as he kept his emotions locked off from Madeline. She shrugged and a remembrance of the beautiful hysterical woman flashed through her mind as she shivered.

"She wasn't…well. She kept speaking of…_Aslan_."

Edmund raised an eyebrow at this new revelation as he looked away, his hair falling over his eyes. Hearing of Susan was hard. Though she had forsaken Narnia and forsaken him, she was his sister and he loved dearly.

And to be separated from her, when she should be here with him and Peter and Lucy was almost unbearable. She had forgotten in Narnia, but was it enough to condemn her to a life of solitude back in London?

Since he had arrived back in Narnia he had thought constantly about Susan and her absence. He silently questioned Aslan on why wasn't she was here and wanted to be angry with the Lion. But he knew he couldn't. Aslan always did everything for a reason. And there was a reason that Susan wasn't here and he was just going to have to live with that fact.

Edmund asked to know everything of Susan and Madeline told him of everything that she knew. Told him of her sobbing at the church, of her hiding away in a room. After describing the room she figured out it was Peter's. She told him of how heartbreaking Susan had looked and the heart wrenching look she had given Madeline.

How, though in anguish and grief, she still looked like an angel. A lost angel though, one who had fallen from heaven and knew nothing around her. By the time she was done telling Edmund everything she had known, the two had arrived at the base of a large rocky hill.

She followed Edmund's lead when he dismounted and dismounted herself before he could help her. Edmund grabbed her hand and began leading her up the cracked steps embedded into the earth as they ascended up the hill.

Something was different about this location in Narnia. The air was not as light; it weighed down upon Madeline's lungs as she struggled to breathe. Everything seemed to move slower, the way she and Edmund walked. Reaching up for another step and always pausing. The wind was gone and everything was still.

Not a sound could be heard. It was almost as if there was sound it would ruin the sanctuary of where they were heading.

"Edmund." she whispered but he only shook his head and squeezed her hand for comfort. It was then that she realized that this was hard for Edmund as well. His face was white; eyes wide and dilated and she doubt he would be blinking anytime soon.

And then after what seemed like an eternity they were at the top of the hill. It was a square enclosure with stone pillars at its sides.

And right before Madeline and Edmund laid a stone table.

Though the shrine where they stood was plain by all accounts there was a haunting beauty to it. An unnaturalness of it that made it spectacular. Just as the cross Jesus died on wasn't just a plank of wood this wasn't just a table carved of stone.

"Oh my…" Madeline whispered as she broke away from Edmund and began circling around the table. She bent to her knees to run her fingers over the engravings form in a language she couldn't even begin to understand.

She knew this table.

Her eyes flashed up to meet Edmund's as the two locked eyes. Onyx against blue.

"This is it…isn't it? This is where…_He _died."

Edmund could only nod as his eyes traced over the table, his stomach clenched and his wound burned.

"Yes, this is the Stone Table. Where traitors of Narnia are sentenced to death." he spat as Madeline's features softened and she realized her friend's pain.

"Oh Edmund…" she stood from the table and went to her friend's side, enclosing him in a hug that not even his strong force could have broken. He hugged her back, clinging to her as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, sniffing in her faint scent of persimmon and mixture of paints and oils.

Even after all the years he had spent in Narnia and his world, he still wasn't able to cope with the fact that Aslan had died for him. He, at the time who had been nothing more than a self centered spoil brat who had sold put his family and practically all of Narnia for Turkish Delights.

He trembled against Madeline as she rubbed large circles over her back, refusing to let her friend go.

"Edmund that wasn't your fault." she whispered into his ear as she brought one of her small hands up and ran it through his thick hair as he nodded into her shoulder blade.

"I should have died." he breathed out as Madeline vigorously shook her head and pulled away from Edmund. She gripped him by the shoulders as he looked away from her.

"Edmund, look at me." she softly demanded as he slowly met her gaze.

"I betrayed all of Narnia and all of my family for a box of sweets! It should have been me who died upon this very table instead of Aslan! Me!" he yelled at her but she refused to let him go, refused to let him look anywhere except at her.

"Edmund Randolph Pevensie don't you dare think like that! I may not now all of Narnia's history but I do know this. Aslan scarified himself for you because he knew that he would return. You made a mistake, it's true, but you have redeemed yourself time after time. Aslan knew what he was doing, and he knew he couldn't let you die. You were needed her, to be king of Narnia. So stop dwelling in the past, because we can't change it, no matter how much we would like to try."

Edmund stared at Madeline for a long time before nodding.

"I suppose you're right." he whispered as Madeline grinned.

"Of course I am. Now come, we should head back." she looped her arm through his as the two began to the slow descent down the stone steps.

"Ed, why did you show me that?" Madeline asked as the two walked to their horses. The two stopped walking and turned to each other as Edmund ran one of his hands through his hair as he bit down on his lip.

"It's just…when you care for someone; you show them all of you. The good, the bad and the ugly. You're my dearest friend, Maddy. I wanted…_needed _to show you all of me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	17. Chapter 17

Disbeliever

**A/N: Sorry that it's been so long! But I was in Seattle, Washington for my brother's wedding with all my cousins, uncles and aunts and grandparents so I had no time to update. I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edmund stood outside the door of the royal library already knowing that his brother and sister were inside, sitting together on the plush couches reading in the faint sunlight as the sun began its descent to the sea beneath.

He sighed nervously and thought of turning and leaving his brother and sister to their own devices. Save them from the pain he was about to bring upon them. The same pain he had felt this morning when riding with Madeline.

A pain that had been brewing since Susan had decided to no longer believe in Narnia or in Peter, Lucy and himself.

A pain that still hurt even to this day.

A pain not even Aslan's Country could quench.

Edmund sighed once more as he looked down at his worn leather boots. Trying to summon up the courage to tell Peter and Lucy of Susan and the pain she was feeling in London. He silently prayed to Aslan as a spark of warmth spread throughout his body and he knew the Lion was with him.

Just as he had always been. In Narnia and in England.

So with one final note of confidence he reached for the brass door knob and slowly opened the door. It creaked its greeting as Peter and Lucy looked up from the loveseat they were sitting on. Two thick volumes in their laps as they smiled up at their brother.

He weakly smiled back as he stayed in the doorway while Peter waved him in and Lucy removed the books from their laps. He walked slowly to them and seated himself down in a leather chair as the fabric shifted beneath him while he clasped his hands together.

It immediately drew the attention of Peter and Lucy.

They knew Edmund. They knew when he was upset and how he always skillfully hid his feelings from others. Only when he was truly troubled or puzzled did his feelings rise to the surface.

This was one of those times.

"Ed, what is it?" Lucy softly inquired as she leaned forward to her brother as he glanced at her. Her warm and inviting eyes boring into his own. He quickly looked away and saw Peter with a mirroring expression. Edmund briefly closed his eyes as he tried to phrase what he should say in his brain.

Should he beat around the bush? Or just come straight out with it? He shook his head. He knew he had to tell the truth, and he had to do it his own way. It would be best for everyone if he was just honest and explained the dire situation to his siblings.

His eyes blinked open and he saw Peter and Lucy's concerned expressions as a small almost invisible small drifted across his face in an attempt to reassure his siblings.

"It's about…_Susan_."

At the first mention of their absent sister Peter and Lucy instantly stiffened as both sat up straight, posture rigid and their faces guarded. Edmund's heart panged, but he knew he had to continue. They deserved to know what had become of their sister.

"What about Susan?" Peter asked slowly, each word carefully thought out as to not show emotion that was no doubt coursing through his body. Edmund shifted in his chair as both Lucy and Peter watched him intently. Whenever he moved so did their eyes.

"She's…she's not well."

Peter and Lucy glanced at one another and he knew that both were frantic for his news. Though Susan was no longer apart of their world, she was family. And they all loved her and feared for her and worried for her.

He quickly told them everything he knew. Everything that Madeline had told him on their ride this morning. Peter and Lucy's faces gradually turned ashen throughout the whole talk and by the time Edmund was done talking, Lucy was blinking back tears and Peter had an arm wrapped around his sister to console her.

The three Pevensie's sat in silence for several long moments before the silence was shattered by Lucy's seemingly innocent question.

"Why doesn't she believe?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but it was consumed with hurt and desperation. Desperation to know why her sister, the person she had looked up to, had decided to forget all of them and their home.

Peter shrugged as he held Lucy tighter while she buried her face into his broad chest as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"I don't know Lu. I truly don't know." he responded back as his voice cracked. Edmund looked away and placed his head in his hands. He felt like a gutted fish, doing that to his family. Maybe they had been better off not knowing. He jumped when he felt Peter's reassuring hand on his shoulder.

As usual Peter had read the silent thoughts filtering through Edmund without Edmund knowing. He looked up at his older brother and only saw brotherly love in his sea blue eyes.

"Thank you for telling us." Peter murmured to him before pulling his brother and sister into a hug as the three Pevensie's held each other tightly, all mourning the loss of the final member of their family.

--

The rustling of Madeline's skirt could be heard as she strode leisurely through one of the numerous grand gardens of Cair Paravel. She examined the flowers carefully before sitting down upon the green grass as she looked to the sky to see the ending of the sunset.

Just as it dipped beneath the waves of the far off Eastern Ocean she heard soft feet padding towards her. She turned her head to see a slightly disheveled Lucy standing behind her with a small smile.

Without invitation, though she didn't need one, she seated herself down next to Madeline as her skirts sprawled out around them. She lightly sniffled and Madeline took in the sight of her tear stained tears.

"You know," Lucy began as Madeline listened intently, "Susan and I always used to watch the sunset with one another. Right here in this spot." she looked down as her hair fell over her face.

"I'm sorry." Madeline responded genuinely as Lucy looked up at her with unnaturally bright eyes.

"Susan stopped believing in all of us. I sincerely hope you don't." she reached forward and held Madeline's hand in her own with a sister-like grip as the two sat in the peaceful silence. Just enjoying the quietness that surrounded them.

--

Before Madeline even opened her eyes she knew that today would be a torturous day. She could feel it in her stiff body. How the air pressed down upon her, almost pushing her into the earth. Her heart beat slowly in a sorrowful harmony that pounded against her ribs painfully.

The day was cloudy, grey and bleak. An omen for what was to arrive for Madeline. She rose slowly from her bed and dressed in a plain dark gown that only expressed the deep pain she was feeling.

She walked to her vanity and sat before the mirror, barely noticing the dark purple lines beneath her blue eyes that stood out dramatically against her ivory skin. She slumped forward and tiredly rubbed her temples.

It had been several days since the ride to the Stone Table and Madeline had not been the same since. Ever since bringing up Susan the topic of families seemed to be everywhere. Wherever she went, she couldn't escape the love and closeness that families all seemed to have.

Packs of animals were always with each other. She had seen wolves teach their young ones to hunt. Baby squirrels trying to gather up nuts for the long coming winter. Reepicheep with all of his relatives fighting with their swords.

Caspian with his wife taking long walks with their numerous off springs. Cor and Corin engaging in friendly arguments that sometimes into fist fights as they were both legendary boxers.

And worst of all the Pevensie's.

It seemed since Edmund had spoke to them of Susan their closeness had increased. They were hardly seen without the other two. They shared smiles and glances and private jokes that no one else would be able to comprehend.

And it gutted Madeline on the inside.

It was not that she didn't want anyone to experience the joys of having a family.

It's just that she couldn't.

Her family was an entire world away in England. And more than ever she felt like an outsider in this magical world. She was now numb, going through the motions of living like a robot. She found no more joy and it killed her.

She wanted to feel joy. She wanted to run through the pastures with the wind hitting her face and the sun warming her back.

She wanted Henry here with her to seem him be a klutz and make an absolute fool of himself. She wanted Maxwell and Christopher to explore the castle and get into all sorts of trouble pulling pranks on the innocent Narnians they would encounter. She wanted her parents here for her mother to tell her what was in fashion and what was not in the medieval lifestyle she had now become accustomed to.

But they weren't here and her heart ached for them. Not even Edmund could pull her from her trance. Nor could Lucy or Peter or anyone else. Only she could, and she didn't want to. She hadn't felt this lost since Edmund's death back in London.

She walked through the corridors of Cair Paravel like a lost soul. But she was one, wasn't she? She didn't even react when she forcefully bumped into Edmund and almost hit the floor. He steadied her and stared down at her lifeless eyes as his worry for his friend increased.

"Maddy?" he inquired as he gripped her shoulders tightly. Tight enough to cause pain, but she didn't feel it. She didn't feel anything.

"Maddy what's wrong?" he asked as she looked up at him. Her gaze scared him. She was looking at him, but she didn't see him. She was looking straight through him as if her were a ghost.

Perhaps he was to her.

"I want to go home." she quietly whispered as she looked away. Her answer surprised him so much that he released her and she nearly stumbled away, she had been leaning against him for reluctant support.

"What?" His voice was hurt and she could hear it as it echoed all around her, probing into the far reaches of her minds. Deep down his agony cut at her heart but she too far gone into her feelings to sooth him. To tell him that she loved it here, with him.

She looked into his eyes and suddenly she cracked. Completely and utterly cracked.

"I want to go home!" she shrilly screamed as Edmund jumped but refused to back down.

"I don't belong here! I want to go home where everything is simple! Where I have normal friends who aren't talking animals! Where I go to school like any normal girl! Where I can be normal like everyone else! I want to go home to my family! To Henry, and Maxwell, and Christopher and mother and father! I just want to go home!"

She sobbed as all of her feelings exploded within her and she crumbled to the floor. Edmund caught her in his arms and held her tightly to his body. He hadn't known she was hurting like this. Her pain was too much for her and she had been holding it in. Since when? Since she had arrived?

That was more than a week of anguish and sorrow tightly kept within the folds of her smiles and curious questions. Edmund blamed himself, why hadn't he seen her pain? Why hadn't he erased it? Why had he allowed her to draw so deep into herself that she was practically a shadow floating among the realm of the living?

With a quick movement he had swept Madeline up into his arms as she made a startled sound in the back of her throat. He walked briskly to his chambers with her clutching at him. As he came upon his bedroom doors he kicked them open and marched inside his room.

He gently lowered Madeline onto his couch right in front of the burning fire. He left her side as she drew her knees to her chest and buried her wet face into her hands. Edmund walked to his desk full of parchments and maps.

His eyes quickly found what they were seeking.

A crisp looking sketchpad.

He had had it for a long time and had been waiting for the opportune time to present it to Madeline as a gift. No time was better than now. He walked back to her and sat next to her as raised her head and nearly cried at her ruined and hopeless expression.

He placed the sketchpad into her hands as he saw her eyes widen. She looked at him with her large tear brimmed eyes as he spoke to her in words that made her feel just a bit more alive.

"Don't think. Just feel."

She stared him for a long moment as he placed an ink quill into her palm. Her fingers self-consciously curled around the pen. Her heart began to beat excitedly as she looked down at the paper, its rugged scent consumed her as she set her quill down upon the parchment and her hand went wild.

Lines turned into shapes as shapes morphed into pictures right before her bewildered eyes.

Edmund stood and left his friend to rediscover herself in her art.

--

Hours passed. The sun sank beneath the sea and night fell across the land. Yet still, Madeline remained locked up in Edmund's room. Drawing furiously. At quarter to midnight Edmund grew worried and slowly unlocked his door and peeked into his dim room.

The light of the fire was dying but it glowed upon Madeline's form sprawled across his couch as she slumbered deeply. Head upon his favorite plush pillow. He walked into the room and to her side as he looked down at the table where paper after paper laid in confusion.

He slowly shifted through the papers, gazing at her drawings in the dying light. Many were of her family; they were quickly drawn with smudges and crude figures. Splatters of ink covered those pages and he knew she had grown frustrated in her passion.

She was forgetting her family. Their faces, their smiles and laughs. And it was conveyed in her art. She was trying so hard to remember and was failing. Then many of her pictures were of a beautifully crafted countryside. Drawings of thick woods, waves crashing against the shore, the sun rising above mountains, and a magnificent castle.

She had been drawing Narnia.

These sketches were almost lifelike with the effort and care she had placed into them. Edmund faintly smiled as he raised an eyebrow seeing the last picture that was at the bottom of the pile of parchment.

It was of him.

It was a portrait of him from the shoulders up. His silver grown gleamed on top his head and he could see that every engraving on his crown was the true engravings of his real crown. She had his hair falling down upon his forehead, almost into his eyes. He counted every freckle that she placed upon his cheeks and was surprised to find the exact number for every one.

She had his lips curling into the faintest of smiles. A soft gentle smile that she had claimed once before was her smile. A dimpled appeared on his left cheek just as it always did when he smiled. His drawn onyx eyes bore into his real ones and he felt that he was looking into a mirror.

It was Madeline's greatest sketch out of the bunch and it was of him.

He looked down at her as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took.

"Oh Maddy." he murmured as he reached forward and one of his fingers traced over the smooth skin of her cheek. She leaned into his touch as he stooped down and picked her up in his arms, her curling into him as he began to walk back to her room.

As he walked through the long hallways of Cair Paravel he encountered Lucy, who stood before him in her nightgown and robe.

"How is she?" she asked concerned as she went to Edmund's side and stroked Madeline's forehead.

"Better…I hope." Edmund responded looking down at his friend as she slumbered peacefully in the comfort of his arms. Lucy nodded and leaned up on her toes to kiss her brother goodnight. She left him then to head back to her chambers and Edmund continued on to Madeline's room.

Once inside her lavender room he set her down on her bed as she snuggled into her pillow. He made sure she was comfortable as he pulled the sheets up to her chin as he stood over her. Watching her sleep.

With one last look he left her as she frowned in her sleep hearing the door close and leaving her alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	18. Chapter 18

Disbeliever

"Edmund where are you taking me? And what is in the basket, hmm?" Madeline asked a day later as she and Edmund walked through the shadowy forest of Owlwood only an hour's ride north of Cair Paravel. Edmund had surprised her by showing up at her chamber door shortly after sunrise urging her to eat and dress quickly and to meet him in the stables.

On any other occasion she would have been stubborn since she was so tired, but the mirth in his eyes and his large grin prevented her from doing so.

Besides if Edmund was so happy then the surprise couldn't be that bad. Hopefully.

Madeline shook her head as her hair tumbled down her shoulders as she followed faithfully after her friend who was several paces ahead, a large wooden basket hitting his thigh every time he stepped forward as the two ventured further into Owlwood.

"I cannot tell you, my dear Maddy, what is in the basket for it would ruin the surprise." Edmund countered as Madeline snorted and rolled her eyes. Even though Edmund was trying to keep it hidden she knew why he was bringing her out here, a secluded paradise hidden away from the numerous citizens in Cair Paravel.

It was because of, for lack of better word, her break down the day before.

She blushed now even thinking of how out of it she had been the day before and how she had treated Edmund. Her Edmund who had only been kind and gracious to her in England and in Narnia. Truthfully though, Madeline only remembered fragments of what had transpired the day before.

She remembered walking around in a haze and Edmund's voice, pleading with her to return. Then she felt the coolness of a pen in her hand and she went wild. Her emotions playing across parchment after parchment as her anger and frustration grew…at what, though?

What had she been drawing that had made her so tormented? What had plagued her mind that she dug the quill in so hard it had even ripped a crisp piece of parchment in to two pieces?

Madeline didn't know exactly what had caused her outburst, but she would learn what it was, from Edmund. She continued after Edmund as they walked through shattered beams of light that filtered down through the thick brush of branches and leaves.

Madeline could swear she could hear the faint harmonious sounds of giggling swaying past her but since Edmund did not seemed bother by it, neither did she.

"Are we almost there?" she asked innocently, already knowing it would drive her friend wild. He paused mid step and growled.

"I hate it when people ask me that."

Madeline in response threw back her head and joyfully laughed as Edmund looked back at her. His dark eyes gleaming at her happiness. To see her so full of life again was warming his heart in places that had been cold for such a long time.

He self-consciously reached for her hand as he tugged her forward. Anxious to arrive at their destination. Madeline behaved herself and did not further bother Edmund as the trees surrounding them thinned away into nothingness until they were standing in a large oval clearing right in the middle of Owlwood.

"We're here." Edmund happily announced as he dropped Madeline's hand and walked forward. Setting the basket down as he began to look through it, pulling out a large blue blanket that could seat five full grown centaurs.

He seat it neatly down upon the gently grass as he set the basket down a top of that and sat down himself. He patted the spot next to him as Madeline smiled suspiciously.

"Edmund, tell me you didn't…" she softly murmured as she seated herself next to him as he beamed.

"Oh, but I did!" And to prove his point he began to pull food item after food item out of the basket for their luxurious lunch. Madeline only squealed in glee as she and Edmund began eating slices of pork upon wheat bread. They drowned their main courses with the finest of Narnian wine and entertained themselves by trying to throw plump round juicy grapes into the other's mouth.

Madeline giggled as she missed horribly and nailed poor Edmund in the eye. He blinked and smirked at her as he muttered.

"I'll get you back for that one." he threatened as Madeline grinned and leaned back so that she was resting on the back of her elbows. She looked to the sky as the Narnian sun warmed her skin, making her toes curl lazily in her flat shoes.

She looked to Edmund as he lounged comfortably as well. For once his silver crown was absent from his head and Madeline liked it that way. It reminded her more of the Edmund she knew in England and not the king he was here. Not that she had any quarrels with the Edmund that dwelled here. She was rather fond of him, becuase in this world or the next, he would always be her Edmund.

"Ed…" she whispered as he glanced at her sluggishly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she began.

"I know I was out of it yesterday. But I can't quite seem to remember what was bothering me. I remember you, so you must know." she watched Edmund's reaction intently.

Edmund heaved in a breath as he looked pained but nodded.

"Yes, I do know."

"Please, please tell me. I must know." she pleaded with him in such a small and timid voice that he couldn't refuse her. He doubted he would ever be able to refuse Madeline; she just wove her way under his skin time after time.

"It was…your family. You were upset about your family, you were homesick and you reached your breaking point. I consoled you by giving you a sketch pad and you…"

"I drew them." Madeline finished for him softly as he nodded and watched her with cautioned eyes. Flashes of yesterday skimmed through her mind. She remembered being so angry, so angry in fact she had ruined perfectly acceptable sketches with large blotch marks from the ink.

And she was angry because of…Henry and Maxwell…and Christopher…along with…with mother and f-father.

Oh no.

"I'm forgetting them!" she cried out horrified as Edmund nodded, he had been watching as she pieced everything together in her mind. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to remember them, tried to remember Henry's crooked smile and Maxwell's favorite treat and Christopher's favorite book and her mother's eyes.

She couldn't.

All she could fantasize of them was blurs. Quick moving blurs that disappeared only to reappear fainter than ever.

"How could I forget them?" she whispered to herself as Edmund watched her.

"Narnia does that to everyone. You forget your old world until you just believe you were a native of Narnia all along. It happened to me during the Golden Age. I forgot my mother and father." he spoke quietly as Madeline fluttered her eyes open and looked at him.

"Is it dreadful of me that I am not longing for them?" she asked of her friend as Edmund shook his head.

"No, it means you are surviving without them."

Madeline nodded as the two sat in silence for a long while. Both thinking different things. Just then a light breeze fluttered into the clearing as Edmund looked up and smiled at the sight before them.

"I believe we are no longer alone."

Madeline looked up startled and followed his gaze to the edge of the clearing as her breath hitched in her throat. Floating in as thin as air was the silhouettes of ageless women whose bodies were crafted of the finest flower petals and leaves of all of Narnia.

You could hear their lulling singing as they drifted closer to the two human's, swaying this way and that. To the beat of their own song. Madeline watched them awestruck as Edmund stood and extended his hand to his sitting friend.

"Care to dance?" he asked cheekily as Madeline smiled up at him and accepted his hand. He easily hoisted her to her feet as the two took off. They danced wildly around the clearing, cackling joyously as the two often stepped on each others toes and did dangerous dips and mad spins.

They women around them blurred into visions of exotic colors such as purple, pink and orange as their singing pounded in Madeline's head. She felt completely lightheaded as she spun faster and faster, the only thing in focus was dear Edmund. They refused to give up their holds on the other as finally Madeline tripped over a small pebble and both went sprawling to the ground.

The ground was soft beneath her, cushioning her body as she welt the weight of Edmund above her, pinning her to the grassy earth. Both were panting as Madeline raised her eyes to meet Edmund and it seemed as if for a second the entire world ceased its movement.

They eyes locked and something passed between them, something that had never passed before. It sent shockwaves throughout their bodies as they stared into each others eyes, seemingly becoming lost within one another.

Finally Edmund regained his wits and rolled off of Maddy as he stood and pulled her up as well. They stood together in the clearing as the women floated past them. Their flower petals weaving around them as the small flower of a white lily danced in front of Madeline's eyes. Edmund reached forward and grasped it tenderly in his grip as he reached up and tucked it behind Madeline's ear. He brought his hand down her cheek as she blushed and looked away, still breathless.

"We should…probably head back." Edmund remarked as Madeline nodded and without another word hurried to help him pack and the two were riding back south to Cair Paravel. They did not speak but they were no words to say. As soon as Madeline was in her room she walked to the vanity as slowly reached for the flower. She held it in the palm of her hand, remembering that Edmund's own skin had grazed the petals of the flower that had touched her.

So very carefully she set it down upon the wooden vanity table and vowed never to lose it.

--

Madeline sat up in bed and groggily looked around to find it to be the middle of the night. Something had disturbed her, well not disturbed, _awoken_ her.

A faint wood instrument humming from a far.

She rose from her bed and covered herself in a robe as she walked out onto her balcony which faced the darkened Eastern Ocean. She looked down around the beach and raised an eyebrow as she saw the light of a glowing fire hidden from a sand dune. She heard merry laughter and the sound of dancing.

Now her curiosity had reached its limits.

She quietly moved through the castle, now knowing it like the back of her hand. She stealthy made her way through the secret passage, thanks to Lucy, that brought you to the beach. She discarded her slippers and let the sand sink between the gaps of toes as she stalked towards the sand dune.

She crawled up it and lay on her stomach, spying down to see a horde of fauns jigging around the bonfire. She swear she could see Mr. Tumnus as he played upon a wooden instrument of sorts, his fingers moving expertly over the keys as the fauns broke out in song.

She watched the party contently and didn't even notice that she was not alone in her spying.

"I was wondering if you would be here." A voice whispered into her ear, and even though she knew the keeper of the voice, he still caused shivers upon her neck as she glanced at Edmund, trying to come off as casual.

"What are they doing?" she whispered, hoping they would not be spotted and ruin the celebration the fauns were engaging in. Edmund, just as quietly, explained.

"They are saying their farewells to spring and are toasting the arrival of summer. They did this every year back during the Golden Age."

Madeline nodded as the two watched the party for a long moment before Madeline felt a tugging on her hand.

"Come. There's something I wish for you to see."

She obeyed Edmund as they walked further along the beach till the sounds of the fauns had died out completely and Cair Paravel was dimming on the horizon. They came upon an ever larger sand dune as Edmund assisted Madeline in reaching the top.

Once they did the two sprawled comfortably across the sand, shoulder to shoulder as they stared up at the endless sky. Madeline watched giddily as the stars sparkled, gleamed and shined in the darkness and vastness of space. As Edmund's soothing voice explained to her the history of stars.

"You don't see stars like this in London." Madeline whispered sadly as Edmund sighed from next to her. Would she every truly believe in Narnia and its magic?

"You'll never believe, will you?" His voice was the sound of defeat, as if he had just released the small particle of hope he had been clinging onto since her arrival into Aslan's Country. Now it was Madeline's turn to sigh from next to him as she nervously fiddled with her fingers.

"It's getting harder and harder everyday to pretend that Narnia is not real." she finally answered after a long pause as Edmund's eyes shot open. But Madeline did not see his reaction as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. If there was one vivid memory she had of London, it was of this.

"_Yes you are! You obviously don't value our friendship if you're willing to blatantly tell me such follies as magical beings and a country in the back of a wardrobe! Do me a favor Edmund, don't talk to me again."_

Those were the last words Madeline had said to him in the world of England. They tore at her heart as she struggled to breathe.

"I'm so sorry Ed." she chocked out as he raised an eyebrow and sat up as well, seeing her distressed expression.

"Sorry about what?" he inquired softly, not wanting to push his friend. She looked at him with glazed eyes as she whispered.

"Everything." And then she launched herself into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder as he pulled her comfortably onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She did not cry but clung to Edmund, clung to him as if she were to release him he would simply disappear.

And Madeline's heart would break if he were to do that to her. Break beyond repair. They found solace in each other as Madeline truly opened her heart up to Narnia for the first time and felt lighter, happier, freer. The beauty and mystic of Narnia now came full force as the sounds of waves crashing off the shores rocked within her.

She pulled back to look into Edmund's eyes and once more that _feeling, _that was so much more than just platonic, came by as she found herself short of breath. She felt his rough fingers on her back, rubbing large circles in a slow pattern. Her own nimble fingers were on his shoulders and dangerously close to losing themselves into his thick mane of hair.

"Ed…" she whispered as her finger traced his left cheek as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against each other as their breathe fanned the others skin.

"Maddy…" he breathed out huskily as his eyes open and blue met black. They slowly leaned into each other as they experienced their first kiss with the other.

It was not passionate or earth shaking, fireworks did not explode in their heads and they were not left completely of speech or thought. The kiss was slow, tender and the littlest bit awkward as their nose bumped against each other.

But it was their first kiss with each other and it mattered everything to the both of them. And when they pulled away from each other they lay beside each, shoulder to shoulder, staring at the stars in the sky.

As the stars twinkled merrily down at the young couple whose fingers were entwined in a lover's grasp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	19. Chapter 19

Disbeliever

The sweltering sun was high in the bluer than blue Narnian sky. Its golden rays warmed the green grass that's soft spikes were raised to the sky in silent praise. Flower petals produced a sweet scent that danced across the countryside as the giggles of dryads waltzing through the forests could distantly be heard.

Cair Paravel stood as a beacon on the horizon with its numerous towers rising into the sky as the sun glinted off the brick stones.

Near the castle in a flat clearing of land where the ground was leveled were two kings of Narnia's past.

Peter and Edmund Pevensie.

The two kings were circling each other with swords in their hands as Peter asked interestingly.

"And you kissed her?" he asked of his younger brother who sighed and nodded as he stepped lightly on his toes, his feet leaving no imprints in the smooth earth. Peter smiled ruefully, his brother had finally found the courage to snog Madeline.

Anyone could tell that Edmund had feelings for the young woman.

And now it finally seemed that the two had left their friendship in favor of something more…_satisfying. _

"And then what?" Peter asked conversationally as Edmund lunged tactfully at his older brother. Peter skillfully blocked his brother's blow as his sword, Rhindon, gleamed in the afternoon light as the sun began its western descent.

"Nothing." Edmund grunted as he ducked a swift blow from Rhindon. The two simply parried for a few moments before Edmund backed away and the two began circling each other again.

The subject of Madeline was dropped.

Edmund often did not like discussing his social life and it had taken a load of meddling for Peter to coax Edmund into telling him as much as he already had.

So the two were silent as each contemplated the other's move.

The air around them was tense and anxious, waiting to see who would charge next. Oreius, standing by, hoped that the fight would not become _too _violent, as neither was in mail so the blows would be much harder.

At least the two kings weren't in one of their moods or the grass would be scattered with their blood.

Oreius chuckled silently to himself remembering a particular time when the two kings fought so hard they both collapsed due to exhaustion and hadn't woken up for nearly a day.

The two queens had _not _been happy about that, not happy at all.

Peter ended up taking things into his own hands as he swirled Rhindon around to Edmund's legs; Edmund anticipated the move and jumped up a good foot, his feet missing the metal blade. He smiled at his brother's tactic and swung his sword to meet with Rhindon.

The two met in a fierce dance as the ringing sound of metal clashed throughout the clearing and echoed off the walls of Cair Paravel in the distance. The two kings became blurs as they charged each other again and again.

Their feet skittered over the earth as their bodies stealthily avoided the blows of their opponent's blades.

Peter was like a panther, waiting for the right moment to strike, the opportune moment. He darted and flung his body gracefully with natural ability that only a few in any world could possess.

Edmund was more like a cobra. Venomous and dangerous. With each strike his blows became more precise, harder and harder as he went after his brother.

It was an evenly matched fight.

With Peter's raw abilities and Edmund's excelled experience.

It was a toss up to who would win.

The two brothers' were so engrossed into their fight they did not notice the crowd beginning to form around them…

--

Madeline sat curled up in a plush leather reading chair as she absentmindedly tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes were glued to the pages of the book Mr. Tumnus had given her, _Narnia: a History_.

Her eyes skimmed from page to page in quick sweeps as she flipped the crisp page and picked up where she had left off. The information of Narnia was charted away into a file of her brain, vowed to always be remembered.

And at the moment she was at the year 1998 as Caspian I was crowned king after the Telmarines had come and conquered the land.

She looked up as she heard a slight noise from outside the thick wooden door. She shook her head and went back to reading as more noises erupted. It sounded like enthusiastic talking and running through the hallways.

The noises continued on for several long moments as Madeline huffed, annoyed, and shut her book shut with a snap and went to the door, throwing it open as she saw Lucy and Jill hurrying down the hallway.

She picked up her skirts and hurried after her two friends as she caught up to them and noticed many animals and humans hurrying to the nearest exit.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Madeline asked alarmed as Lucy and Jill shared amused looked.

"Why nothing's the matter." Jill exclaimed with a bob of her head as the three hurried down a flight of stairs and Madeline almost tripped from her curious nature.

Curse her curiosity!

"Then what is it?" she demanded as Lucy began to explain.

"Apparently Peter and Edmund are training and their fight is the cause of this uproar."

This cause Madeline to freeze as her breath hitched in her throat.

"F-Fight?" she stammered as both Lucy and Jill nodded, nonplussed.

"Why of course and we must hurry or we'll miss all the fun." And with that Jill tugged on her hand as the three picked up their pace, two in excitement and one in alarm.

"Or these fights…safe?" Madeline asked nervously as Lucy shrugged and answered.

"More or less. It really depends of Peter and Ed." she giggled as she remembered a particularly bad fight.

"I remember this one time both were in awful moods when they trained that Ed…he…he almost made Peter a…_eunuch_."

Now Madeline was quite unsettled.

"I feel so much better now." she muttered as Jill rolled her eyes and saw Eustace racing up ahead and she darted off with her friend. So it was just Lucy and Madeline as Lucy patted Madeline's arm.

"Don't worry; they'll be fine…hopefully." Lucy added as an afterthought as Madeline turned on her.

"Hopefully?!" Madeline hissed as Lucy smiled and the two continued to speed walk to the clearing. Just as they arrived at it a huge mob had already formed and it was impossible to see the two kings.

But they could hear the clash of swords as the crowd cheered and awed.

With a heavy sigh Lucy and Madeline began the tedious duty of pushing their way to the front of the mob. Easier said then done. Both grunted and grumbled as they were shoved and elbowed painfully. Madeline bit her lip as a faun stepped on her foot with his hoof. Finally the two made it to the front looking worse for the wear and more than just a little disheveled.

Somehow along the way Lucy's dress got torn and Madeline's hair was more unruly than it had ever been in…in…where had it been so unruly? Oh, yes, England. How could she have forgotten that? She shook the thoughts way as she placed her full attention on the two Pevensie boys fighting in the center of all the chaos.

The two were moving quickly as they swords bashed against the other with brute force. For a few seconds the two kings were pushing against their swords to knock the other down. Peter leaned close to Edmund and in a flick of his head had head butted his brother.

The crowd clenched as Edmund stumbled back and looked about in a daze, trying to get a hold of his wits. But he didn't get them in time. Rhindon was heading straight for him as the tip of the sword sliced across his forehead.

He staggered back even more and raised his head as all saw a thin red line above his right eyebrow. Even Peter seemed surprised that he had accomplished that as Edmund shook his head, growled and the fight began all over again.

Every time Rhindon came near to Edmund, Madeline's heart rattled in her chest as she clenched and unclenched her hands into tight fists, the feeling of her nails breaking her skin was painful.

She wasn't use to seeing Edmund fight and even though he was good, no, marvelous she just couldn't watch without a heavy heart.

Somehow it got to the point where Edmund fell to the ground and somersaulted away from his older brother. As he stood he unsheathed a smaller and smoother blade that was different than the traditional Narnia swords they were using.

He twirled both swords in his hands expertly as Peter's eyes subtly widened and Edmund seeing this, smirked.

"Scared, brother?" he taunted as Peter smirked in return.

"You wish."

With a cry Peter stampeded Edmund and now three swords clashed. Edmund's built up momentum spilled over as his blows came quicker and quicker while being harder and harder. He rained them down upon Peter who, only with his natural ability, was able to keep his head and sword intact.

This continued on for several moments before the two kings broke apart and panted and huffed for breath. Edmund placed his hands upon his knees and rubbed his aching left leg as Peter wiped his sweaty brow. Peter turned to his brother and held out his hand tiredly.

"Truce?" he offered, not wanting to fight anymore, remembering the time when both collapsed. Edmund nodded as well as he stood and the brother's firmly shook each other's hands. The crowd made a noise of disappointment and diminished into nothing more than Lucy and Madeline.

"Brilliant fight, one of your best." Lucy praised as Peter wrapped an arm around his younger sister's shoulder and held her in a hug of sorts. She wrinkled her noise and whacked him in the chest.

"You're all sweaty." she pushed him away as his eyes twinkled.

"Oh am I?" he began advancing towards his sister as she shrieked and ran in the other direction, Peter hot on her trail. Edmund chuckled watching as Peter and Lucy disappeared down to the beach. Something told him that the next time he would see Lucy she would be wet, _very_ wet.

When he looked back to Madeline he saw her critical gaze on him as he tottered from foot to foot. He hissed in mild pain as he rubbed his left knee, somehow in the fight he had hurt it. It must have been when he had jammed it into the ground during his somersault.

Madeline immediately narrowed her eyes as she walked towards him and placed one of his arms around her shoulder, for support and began leading him back to Cair Paravel. Edmund faithfully followed her and looked down at his friend, err…whatever she was to him and raised an eyebrow.

Madeline seemed…troubled.

He could feel how tense her body was beneath his and how rigid she seemed as she almost tripped and cursed herself under her breath.

"Maddy are you alright?" he asked concerned as she stared determinedly ahead.

"Peachy." she muttered as Edmund watched her carefully. They finally came upon Cair Paravel and were now walking through the various hallways as Edmund sighed and asked.

"Madeline why are you angry at me?"

She became even more stiffened at his words as she exhaled and glanced up at him for a second.

"It's just…why…why do you have to fight?" she asked quietly and then felt foolish. Of course he had to fight; he was a king and had to protect his country. Even though she doubted anyone could attack Aslan's Country. Now she felt immensely silly.

Edmund chuckled, that was what she was mad about? Him training with his own brother?! He threw his head back and laughed heartedly, not knowing he was only futher upsetting Madeline.

"It was only a simple fight, practice really. If you want to see anything really impressive watch Caspian when he gets in it. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his blade. And if you want a bloody affair just watch Cor and Corin go at it. I've never seen more blood fly then when they box."

"I don't care about Cor, Corin or Caspian! I care about you!"

Madeline yelled at him as her voice echoed around before bouncing off to another part of the castle. She breathed in heavily as Edmund stared at her. Her shoulders slumped forward as Edmund softly spoke.

"Maddy…"

"Let's just get you to your room." Her voice was crisp and cold as she once more placed his arm around her shoulders and led him to his room. Once inside she directed him to his bed as he slowly lay down upon it. Madeline immediately set to work on her friend, angry though she was.

She tenderly removed his boots as he breathed in a sigh of relief, she undid his belt so he could relax comfortably and fluffed his pillow as Edmund propped his head against it and watched her with his dark eyes. She grabbed a handkerchief and placed it against the cut above Edmund's eyebrow.

Just as Madeline retrieved his belt her fingers grazed over his stomach as he felt a swift pain from his old battle wound. His face paled as Madeline's fingers froze. Her eyes immediately flew to where her fingers rested on his tunic covered stomach. She then remembered how Edmund told her how he acquired the scar that lay beneath.

Gently Madeline lifted his tunic and saw the ugly looking scar that stretched across his stomach. She gently placed her fingers upon it as a cool sensation traveled through her veins, chilling her body.

"This wasn't caused by a bully with a branch, was it?" she asked staring into Edmund's eyes as he slowly shook his head.

"It's from the White Witch at the Battle of Beruna." She guessed correctly as he nodded once more. Madeline stroked his scar for a moment before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss to the disfiguration of skin, catching Edmund by surprised.

She sat up quickly and faintly blushed as she asked Edmund.

"What other scars for you have?"

Edmund stared questioningly at her before slowly pointing to his nose where a jagged scar was marked.

"Got this a few weeks after we returned from Narnia for the first time. Some bloke was making fun of Lucy and I punched him. But he was able to do some damage to me." he murmured as Madeline smiled and replied.

"I bet you did a hundred times worse." she leaned towards his nose and placed a kiss against it as he next showed her his hand where a scar stretched from his pointer finger to his thumb, she wondered how she hadn't noticed it before.

"A year after our coronation Peter and I were hunting a pack of wolves that had been in allegiance with the White Witch. One lunged at me and managed to bit me, if it hadn't been for Peter and Rhindon the beast would have taken my hand off."

Madeline held his hand in hers as she stared down at the small line and softly kissed it, when she pulled she still held it in her grasp as she rubbed his thumb, while he leaned further back into his pillows.

She sat comfortably next to him on the bed with her body nearly draped over his as he continued to show her the marks and tears of his body. He pulled his tunic up to his elbow and showed her a burn mark.

"Now this one is embarrassing. It was the middle of the night and I was up late working on a new law, I was so tired and disoriented that I moved my elbow into the flame of the candle next to me and it burned straight through my tunic to my skin."

He was smiling sheepishly as Madeline giggled and shook her head.

"Only you, Ed, only you."

He waited expectedly for her to continue her care of him as she placed a tender kiss, feeling the texture of his rough skin beneath her lips. She pulled back and locked eyes with Edmund.

"Any more?" she inquired as Edmund slyly smiled and pointed to his lips. She leaned in so close to him, that they foreheads were connected.

"I don't see a scar Ed." she whispered against his skin as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her thin waist and whispered back.

"It's invisible."

The two smiled playfully at each other as Edmund leaned up and captured Madeline's lips with his own. She gave a gasp of surprise as she reached up to run her fingers through his tangled hair, enjoying the tingling sensation racing up and down her spine.

Edmund's fingers dug into the fabric of her dress and just as the kiss was about to deepen a sharp knock sounded at the door. The two broke apart from each other as Madeline stood and straightened out the ceases of her dress as Edmund called out.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Peter poked his head in, smiling at the flushed sight of his brother and Madeline.

"Hello you two." He greeted while venturing to Edmund's side. He quickly looked over Edmund to make sure he hadn't caused any damage to his younger brother.

"Alright, Ed?" he asked as Edmund nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Maddy has been taking care of me."

That caused Madeline to blush even further as she fiddled with her fingers and blurted out.

"I should…should go." And before anyone could object she was hightailing it out of Edmund's room and didn't stop till she was in the safety of the library. She sagged against the door and rested her forehead against the coolness of the wood.

She breathed in heavily and so in the moment without even realizing it she whispered.

"Oh Aslan, what am I doing?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	20. Chapter 20

Disbeliever

**A/N: for the last chapter I didn't receive many reviews and I'm a tad bit upset about it. We're coming to the end of the story and I would really appreciate more reviews for it, reviews keep me inspired. I'm really hoping to have at least 300 reviews by the time the story is over and I can't do it if I hardly get any. **

**Now don't worry, I'm not like some authors who will hold their story hostage and demand a certain amount of reviews per chapter, I'll continue to update because I want to finish it, I would just feel prouder of my story if I had more reviews. When I don't receive many I become insecure about my story and then I'll just stop writing all together. **

**So please, please review! **

**You guys have all been wonderful and I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**--**

_A mirror stood in the middle of an endless realm as fog drifted around the glass. The air was crisp and it chilled Madeline to the bone. Cutting through her skin like ice, deep down to her heart. Goosebumps sprouted up on her skin as the rough dots covered her arms. _

_Hesitantly she began walking to the mirror as her feet wobbled and her legs trembled, she felt like she was walking on broken glass. A fear, unknown to her, clouded her mind as she finally came to stand in front of the full length mirror. _

_All she saw was herself. _

_Dressed simply in a blue Narnian gown with her hair free and tumbling down her shoulders. Her cheeks were rosy and for the first time in her life she had a light tan covering her skin. She stood comfortably as her blue eyes danced curiously. A sketch pad was in the crook of her arm, secure in her grip. _

_Why did this mirror seem so much more than just a mirror? _

_Feeling a small surge of confidence run through her veins she reached a hand out as her fingers brushed against the frigid crystal mirror. She gave a cry of surprise as her image began to morph. _

_All too soon the carefree image of Madeline was replaced by…Madeline. _

_Only, it was a different Madeline. _

_This Madeline stood before her with pale skin, dulled blue eyes, hair placed in a tight bun on the top of her head. She was dressed stiffly in a long, tight skirt with a white blouse tucked in and a red blazer over her. _

_A book of medicine in her arms as this Madeline stared lifelessly at the true Madeline. _

_The real Madeline looked down at herself to still find her in her Narnian apparel. She looked back at the other Madeline as the two gazed at each other. _

_Madeline felt as if she should know this version of herself in the mirror, but she didn't. Only blurred memories swam in her head as she tried to piece the puzzle that was her life. _

_Why did she look so sad? _

…_**Madeline…**_

_The voice was like a purr in her ear, soft and soothing. She closed her eyes and breathed in, instantly feeling more relaxed than ever in this domain of foreboding emotions. _

"_Who are you?" she asked out loud, she knew this voice, this voice had been her comfort in her darkest hours, a long time ago in a land that she could no longer remember. _

_**You know my name. **_

_The voice answered as she shivered. She finally opened her eyes as her eyes connected with herself trapped in the mirror. _

"_Is that…me?" she already knew the answer, but was in a state of denial. Truly the sad girl in the mirror couldn't be her. _

_**You have a choice, dear one. **_

_The voice spoke as Madeline looked up, hoping to see the keeper of the mysterious voice, but to her dismay she was alone. _

_**You can stay as you are, as you stand before me, dear one. Or, you can return to your former self, the girl in the mirror is you, as you used to be. You can be her once more. **_

"_How do I choose?" she whispered softly as the air around her seemed to nuzzle at her neck. _

_**You must look into the deepest confines of your heart and decide what is the right choice, no matter what you choose dear one, I will always be beside you. Always. **_

"_Promise?" she asked as she heard a deep chuckle from beside her._

_**You have my word. **_

_The fog began to lift in the realm as the mirror vanished into the thinning mist and Madeline stood alone, hugging herself. _

_**Now awake. **_

Madeline sat up with a start as she heaved for breath. She shook her head as her hair smacked her in the cheeks and her body trembled and writhed in her bed. She threw off her covers and stood shakily, she stumbled to her vanity and peered into her mirror and saw herself, eyes wide and bloodshot, hair mattered to her cheeks and sweat dripping off her body.

But she was in Narnia.

She breathed in a sigh of relief as she wiped her brow and tried to calm herself down.

It had only been a dream, except so much more than that. It had felt real, just as all dreams involving that…_voice _had.

"I'm so confused." she muttered aloud as she walked out of her room, onto her balcony. She looked out to the horizon of the Eastern Ocean and saw the beginning of the sunrise. The sky changed from grey to lavender to pink to orange. She felt the tiniest bit better as she changed into a green gown and began wandering to the grand hall for breakfast with the other numerous Cair Paravel residents.

As she walked into the room she flinched as the loud noises of talking animals and creatures alike slammed into her like a tidal wave. She shrugged off her uneasiness and seated herself next to Lucy and across from Edmund. He flashed her a brilliant grin for greeting as she smiled weakly in return. She ignored his concerned eyebrow raise as she began eating. Well, she more played with her food than ate.

Just her dream was still within her and it was hard interacting with her friends when she felt so troubled. She busied herself by running the dream through her head, working each piece in her mind, inspecting the evidence.

She nearly jumped out of her chair when she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She turned startled to Lucy as Lucy kindly asked.

"Maddy, are you alright?"

"O-Of course…why…why wouldn't I be?" she stammered and silently cursed herself as Lucy glanced at Edmund questioningly.

"It's just, I've been calling your name and you haven't been answering."

Oh by the Lion, the entire table was now staring at her. Madeline flushed and looked at Lucy and asked with a false smile.

"My mind must have been wandering, what is it you wanted?" she asked as Lucy slowly smiled and began explaining to her the beginnings of an elaborate ball that Cair Paravel would be hoisting in only a few short days.

"Wow, that sounds exciting." she murmured mustering up all the enthusiasm she could as she avoided Edmund's penetrating gaze that had been on her for minutes on end. She knew if she looked into his dark eyes she would crack and all would be lost.

For once Madeline had to save herself.

Lucy smiled at her as she looked to Jill, who was wearing a Cheshire grin, and gleefully remarked.

"Great, then you won't mind planning it with Jill and me!"

"Beg pardon?" Madeline squeaked, sounding more like a drowned rat than a girl. Jill heartily laughed as Lucy giggled and patted Madeline's cold as ice hand, she felt so cold all of a sudden.

"It's not nearly as bad as it sounds, but Jill and I could use your help!"

Madeline knew she was fitting a losing battle. Lucy was a force to be reckoned with, and even if she could wiggle her way out of it, she was afraid of the brute force Jill might use against her is she dare refused.

So with a grin coming across her face she dutifully exclaimed.

"I would be honor to assist with the ball!"

What was she getting herself into?

--

After three days of decorations, flowers, pastries, wine, music and seating cards Madeline was more than tired of planning for the bloody ball. But luckily for her the ball was upon the castle. She stood in her room, swaying gently in the special gown that was to be her dress for the event that was starting in only a matter of minutes.

The gown was a Lilac color and the form fitting material hugged her figure splendidly. Her hair was placed up in some exquisite twist that Lucy had placed it in and a crown of flowers was woven through her pale blonde hair.

She truly felt like a princess.

And for the first time in three days she felt relaxed.

With hazardous planning throughout the day and no sleep at night, Madeline was burning the stick at both ends. And she wouldn't mind forgetting the ball all together and collapsing upon her bed and sleeping for the next forty eight hours or so.

But something told her that Lucy would never let her live it down if she did. Besides, a splendid ball may just be the thing to bring her back to order. And if she acted like she was having fun maybe then Edmund would stop harassing her.

Throughout the last three days he had always been shadowing her, asking what was wrong with her and whatnot. And she had always shrugged him off with a flimsy answer but he knew her better than that. He knew something was wrong with her and she only prayed he wouldn't bring it up tonight.

She wouldn't be able to live it down.

She ran her fingers over the gown, smoothing out invisible wrinkles as she tried to calm her racing her nerves. She had never been to a ball before and she had no idea of how to act. She would just have to wing it. And since she was Madeline Crawford, there was a good chance that everything would go to pot.

She looked up startled as she heard a sharp knock at her door. She hurried to the doorway and opened it a peek to see Lucy standing before, looking like an angel earth bound. She was in a flowing rose colored gown with her hair curling around her pale face and her sliver circlet crown resting around her head. Her blue eyes lit up as she beamed at Madeline.

"Madeline, you look so lovely!" she gushed as Madeline blushed and looked away.

"Hardly, it is you who look beautiful dear Lucy. I doubt Mr. Tumnus will let you dance with anyone else beside himself." she lightly jested as Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell Peter that."

Both smiled at each other as they began walking down a flight of stairs towards the grand hall. They talked animatedly as Madeline gave one word answers since she was nervous, exhausted and weary all thrown together into one towering emotion that was near to spiraling out of control.

By the time they reached the grand hall the ball was already in full swing. Jubilant echoed around the large confines of the room as dancing couples twirled, swirled and dipped their way around the marble dance floor. Partiers stood in mobs laughing, drinking and telling stories together.

A soft flighty voice sang out as an old Narnia tune began to play, much to the enjoyment of the partiers.

Clapping roared after the song as a quick moving tune was struck up and everyone made a beeline for the dance floor. Madeline laughed seeing Lucy dragging Peter off to dance and Jill and Eustace stumbling through the number. An animal dancing with each other was quite a sight as she saw Mr. and Mrs. Beaver cutting a rug…right into a cheetah.

Madeline shook her head and chuckled as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Edmund standing before her, dressed handsomely in a blue and silver tunic. He nodded his head to her as he held out his hand.

"Care to dance, my fair lady?" he asked earnestly as Madeline blushed and looked hesitantly to the dance floor.

"I can't dance, you know that." she said to him as his grin grew and he enclosed her hand within his own and began leading her to the dance floor.

"Everyone can dance." Was his answer as he placed one of his hands firmly on her waist and she reluctantly placed one on his shoulder. Their other hands entwined together as they began to dance, twirling faster and faster and Madeline grew dizzy.

Finally when she thought she couldn't take it anymore the fast song died out and a slow song began. Edmund clutched her tighter as she rested her head on his chest, smiling faintly as she listened to his beating heart beneath the thin material of his tunic.

She allowed Edmund to dutifully lead her around the dance floor and didn't take any notice as he maneuvered them to the large balcony that faced the sandy shores of the Eastern Ocean.

"What are we doing out here?" she asked in the chilled night air as the sounds of the jubilant party faded away. Edmund still held her as she looked up at him curiously.

"Maddy, what's wrong with you? You don't eat or sleep, what's going on?"

She sighed and looked away as Edmund placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Madeline, talk to me." he lowly growled as Madeline stared into his eyes. All he wanted to do was to help her, because he cared about her.

"I've been having dreams again."

Just in the way she said it alerted Edmund to the fact that these were not normal dreams.

"The voice is back." she whispered as Edmund continued to stare her down, his gaze probing.

"What does that mean?" he asked quietly as his grip tightened slightly. Madeline shrugged and looked away to the dark ocean that crashed against the shoreline.

"Everything is going to change. I can feel it." she looked back to him and impulsively hugged her friend who had become so much more to her. He wrapped his arms around her in return as he placed his head on her shoulder and whispered reassuringly into her ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you Madeline, I promise."

She smiled and pulled away to look up at her dashing king.

"I know." Was her answer as Edmund slowly grinned and began leaning down. Madeline pushed herself up onto her tip toes to meet him halfway. Just as their lips were about to meet, she heard a commotion from inside. She pulled back from him and peered curiously into the hall to see that everyone was frozen and staring ahead to a sight.

"What in the world?" she whispered as Edmund followed her gaze. He released Madeline and walked into the ballroom, Madeline following. They pushed through the crowd but stopped as they came upon a remarkable sight.

"Aslan?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	21. Chapter 21

Disbeliever

There was only one word to describe the lion that stood before them.

Unearthly.

For this lion was larger than a normal lion, and his golden mane shone unlike any lion Madeline had ever seen before. A calming sensation had settled over the silent ballroom as everyone, humans and creatures alike, stared at the lion in awe.

This was the lion Madeline had had heard so much about. The lion that's name was spoken of in reverence. A name that was whispered in the corridors of Cair Paravel. A name that was a beacon in the darkness. A name that struck fear into all of his enemies, the few that he had, anyway.

No, this lion was not an ordinary lion. He was extraordinary.

He was Aslan. Son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea.

His golden brown eyes moved around the ballroom and as the amber orbs settled on her, Madeline felt herself shaking as he gazed at her for a single moment. A trace of a smile gracing his face. But then his gaze moved past her and Madeline felt herself breathing once more.

Her fingers gripped Edmund's arm for support as Lucy bravely stepped forward and all but flung herself at the lion. His rich, deep chuckle bounced off the walls of the grand hall as Lucy buried her head into Aslan's mane and whispered happily to him.

Madeline remembered that Lucy and Aslan had an unbreakable bond. Lucy had always believed in the Lion, and had never doubted his powers.

Peter also stepped forward to the Lion's side as Edmund tugged on her hand to walked forward as well. The two kings fell to their knees before Aslan, taking their hint Madeline also bowed to the majestic Lion. Aslan leaned forward as she felt his warm breath on her forward and instantly a feeling of comfort settled over her as Aslan spoke.

"Arise Kings and lady of Narnia." His voice was a purr that vibrated in her mind.

It was the mysterious voice!

The one that spoke to her in her dreams. She looked up sharply to find Aslan's eyes on her, as if knowing she had finally made the connection. His eyes twinkled for a moment as she numbly stood, still clinging onto Edmund's arm for support.

Now, she really felt faint…

Aslan placed his attention onto the three Pevensie's and spoke lowly to them.

"I must speak to you, it is of grave importance."

The Pevensie siblings shared a look and all three nodded together as Edmund flashed Madeline an apologetic look. She nodded in understanding and moved to back away but Aslan's voice stopped her.

"No, your young friend is needed as well."

The three Pevensie's looked confused at Madeline but nonetheless allowed her to come as Aslan turned and padded out of the grand hall, the four following after him. They walked silently through the hallways of Cair Paravel till coming to the entrance of the Western Gardens.

The Western Gardens were a maze of flowers and trees as Madeline fondly remembered getting lost here only a day before when she had been working on flower arrangements for the ball. Now the garden seemed so much quieter without the hustle and bustle of fauns darting around frantically.

Aslan began down a worn path as the four followed him without question. They weaved and wove their way through the garden before finally coming upon the middle of it, which was a large circular clearing and right in the middle of that was a pond with a waterfall as water cascaded into the water. Rippling and waving as the group of five stood at the flat banks.

"Aslan, what is happening?" Lucy asked urgently as the Lion stared all four in the eye before speaking.

"There is something I must show you." he turned towards the water and breathed upon it as the ripples came quicker and their reflections in the water disappeared. The reflection morphed just as Madeline's had in the mirror in her dream. She clenched her hand into a fist as the picture settled and showed something odd.

It showed a young woman sprawled out across a bed untidily. Her hair was a tangled mess and her heavily applied makeup was ruined as black tears spilled down her cheeks. She was a tragic beauty. The three Pevensie's recognized the broken woman immediately.

"Susan." They all breathed out together and their faces showed pain that they all felt seeing their sister like…_that_. They stared at her image for a few moments in tense silence till Peter turned to Aslan and quivering asked.

"Is…is there anything that can be done?"

Aslan looked away from the three Pevensie's to the horizon as his voice came out in a low murmur.

"Yes."

The Pevensie's shared looks of hope and innocence as Edmund was quick to ask.

"What must we do, Aslan? We'll do anything!"

Aslan turned and looked at the three with narrowed eyes as he asked.

"Anything?"

"Anything." All three Pevensie's spoke together as Aslan's features softened and he smiled sadly at the three.

"I know you would, my children. Would you be willing to leave my country forever? Give up your rightful place here and take the place of your sister and she take yours? Would you leave all you know here to the possibility that you may never return?"

The silence that followed the Lion's statement was almost unbearable as the Pevensie's stared at Aslan in confusion, hope, hurt and shock.

"B-But…aren't we dead…in…E-England?" Lucy asked while mispronouncing their old home. Madeline's heart raced as she remembered how she used to be in…_England. _

"My dear Lucy, love can even overpower death. If you returned Susan would come here and you would be in your world once more."

"Is it the only way?" Edmund asked quietly as Aslan nodded his large head, his mane lightly shaking.

"Only one before me can leave my country and allow Susan here." As he spoke his words his eyes settled on Madeline as she squirmed and looked to the three Pevensie's. They stood uncomfortably together and shared hesitant looks.

How they wanted Susan back, but would they be willing to give up one of their own for thier absent sister?

To see them like that broke Madeline's heart. If only there was a way she could help.

If only she could help…

_You can stay as you are, as you stand before me, dear one. Or, you can return to your former self, the girl in the mirror is you, as you used to be. You can be her once more._

The words from her dream hit her like a sack of bricks. She stood before Aslan, therefore she could help. She could return to…_England_ and Susan could come to Aslan's Country. And the Pevensie's would have their entire family again.

It was perfect!

Almost perfect.

Madeline risked a glance at Edmund who was quietly conversing with Peter and Lucy. Oh, how she would miss him, but she was doing this for him and that was all she could do. So with a heavy heart Madeline stepped forward as her two words rang out clearly.

"I will."

She stared into Aslan's eyes as she spoke and he stared back. His reaction never changed but Madeline could sense that he was pleased with her selfless answer.

"What!?" Edmund hissed as Madeline sighed and walked to his side, ignoring his outraged look and the disbelief across Lucy and Peter's faces. She stood right in front of Edmund, placed both of her hands on his cheeks and stated softly.

"If there was anything that could be done, I would do it." she spoke tearfully as she turned to Peter and Lucy and made a lame attempt at a joke.

"And besides, it's not like I ever truly believed in Narnia."

It was a lie. All five knew that, Madeline had come to believe in Narnia as strong as Edmund, Peter and Lucy had.

"Oh Maddy." Lucy murmured as Madeline shook her head and hastily wiped at her eyes, so no one would see her cry. She looked at the mighty Lion and said.

"I'll do it. I'll return to England and Susan can take my place, her rightful place beside her family."

Aslan nodded and spoke in a reassuring purr.

"Then make your goodbyes tonight, Madeline, and meet me at the Cherry Tree on the banks of the Great River at dawn."

She nodded as the four began to walk away but once more Aslan's voice stopped them.

"Madeline, I want a word with you."

Madeline froze as the three Pevensie's left her with the Lion. Edmund didn't even look at her as he stormed away, Peter and Lucy trailing him.

"You did a noble thing." Aslan spoke soothingly as Madeline's composure finally melted away. She fell to her knees and silently began to cry with her head in her hands. She felt the Lion's presence behind her and threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his thick mane, tangling her fingers into his fur.

Aslan laid himself down beside the crying Madeline as she curled into him, feeling completely at ease in his presence.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much, Aslan?" she whispered into him as he answered.

"You have fallen in love with this world; you think of it as your home, of course it should hurt you to leave it. I believe, though, that is not all you have fallen in love with."

Madeline pulled away in surprise as she saw mirth dancing in Aslan's eyes. She pitifully sighed and leaned against the Lion and stared up at the twinkling stars. She composed herself before remarking.

"I've always tried to hide my true feelings about Edmund. I hid them behind the veil of curiosity and the facade of friendship, but the truth is…he's always taken my breath away." she faintly smiled as she heard Aslan chuckle, his entire body rumbling, causing her to shake as well.

"Then why did you decide to be the one to leave, my child?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, I couldn't stand by and allow that family to become even more separated than they already are."

The two laid upon the grassy surface in silence for what seemed like hours before Madeline finally shakily stood and wiped dirt off her gown as Aslan pulled himself up and gave her an affectionate lick on her forehead before beginning to walk away.

"Aslan?" she called out as the Lion turned to her, his amber eyes brimming in understanding. Madeline fiddled with her fingers before asking the question she had wanted to know since she had arrived in Narnia.

"Why did you bring me here? If only to leave once more. What was the point, was I some pawn in this game?" Her voice broke at this suggestion as the Lion's eyes narrowed for a moment before he once more became calm.

"You were never a pawn."

"Then why did you let me into your country? When I first arrived I was so horrible, thinking I was in a coma and other silly things such as that. Why would you bring me here if I didn't even believe?"

"Because, my child, you truly always believed in this world. A small part of your soul always did, but it was buried beneath years of logic and rationality. You just needed to unbury it once more. That is why you entered into my country."

Madeline nodded and watched as the Lion disappeared from her view. She hugged herself tightly and stood silently in the Western Garden.

Enjoying her last evening in Narnia.

--

Madeline's eyes fluttered open as she stretched for the last time in her canopy bed. She sat up and felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. The night before she had said her tearful goodbyes to all of her friends and now was the day that she would be…leaving.

She slowly arose from her bed and painstakingly began to dress in a blue gown. She walked to her vanity and placed her hair in a long braid. Just as she was about to move away from the table something caught her eye.

She looked down to see the small white lily flower Edmund had given her only days before. It had been the day of their first kiss. The day that their friendship had turned into something much more…intimate.

She cradled the small flower in the palm of her hand as she smiled sadly down at it. She reached up and tucked the flower behind her ear, just as Edmund had done. Madeline took one last look at her room and with a heavy sigh placed a cloak around her and left her room behind.

The hallways of Cair Paravel were deserted and quiet. All of the residents were sleeping off the party no doubt. Madeline kept her head bowed as she walked, knowing that if she stopped and looked around she would dissolve into tears. And there just wasn't time to do that. Sunrise was nearly upon her.

When she came into the stables, she gasped seeing that she wasn't alone. Peter, Lucy and Edmund were already saddled and sitting upon their horses, waiting for her.

"W-What are you doing here?" Madeline asked as Lucy answered.

"We wouldn't let you go alone, silly." Lucy smiled at her but it seemed forced. Madeline ducked her head and walked to the stable of the horse she had always used. She easily saddled her up, mindful of Edmund's burning gaze on her back. Once her mare was ready, did she mount astride and nudged her horse forward as the four galloped out of the stable and out into the Narnia countryside.

They rode hard between the land of the remnants of Aslan's Camp and the Stone Table as the Dancing Lawn provided shade for them as they crossed the mighty Great River to get to the meeting spot of the Cherry Tree.

They rode across the low flat glades of Narnia as the tree in general stood out among the rolling hills and flat plains. Aslan himself was resting in the shade that the in bloom Cherry Tree provided.

Madeline could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she dismounted and gazed at Aslan for a moment as he gazed back without ever blinking.

"Say your goodbyes, my child, we do not have much time." he spoke and Madeline looked to the horizon, seeing that the sky was lighting up and the sun was beginning its ascent into the sky.

The Pevensie's were all dismounted and standing in a line as Madeline heaved in a breath and started at Peter.

"It's been a joy having you here." Peter said genuinely as he pulled Madeline into a warm embrace.

"Thank you." he whispered into her ear as she nodded and pulled back. She was swallowing the lump in her throat as she came to Lucy's side and to her dismay the valiant queen already had tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave." Lucy murmured as Madeline blinked back tears.

"You won't be thinking that when you have your sister back." Madeline responded truthfully as Lucy looked at her with her large blue eyes.

"You know, all this time I've secretly wished that you were my sister." And with that Lucy threw herself at Madeline as the two clung to each other, they had found sisters in each other and neither wanted to let go.

"You're the sister I've always wanted but never had." Madeline assured Lucy when the two finally pulled away from each other. Tears were now falling down both cheeks as Lucy hiccupped pathetically.

"I'll think of you every day." Lucy promised as Madeline wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her gown. Peter wrapped the sobbing Lucy up into his arms as Madeline had only more goodbye to say.

To Edmund.

She summoned up all the courage that she could and stood before the man that she loved and knew that she would always love. He didn't look at her, only merely glanced at her as he gruffly spoke.

"Must you go?" His voice broke Madeline's heart as it shattered into a million pieces.

"You know I have to." she whispered as Edmund took her hands into his own and the two stared longingly at each other.

"Madeline…I…I…" he stammered, trying to speak and not knowing how to say the words. Madeline shushed him and said.

"I know."

He raised an eyebrow and breathlessly asked.

"You do?"

She bit back a sob as she nodded.

"I know, because I feel the same way. Goodbye Edmund." she leaned up and kissed his cheek and turned away from him before she lost all of her courage and break down in front of everyone. She went to Aslan's side and kneeled before the Lion.

She breathed in as she felt him nuzzle her face softly.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Daughter of Eve?"

"I…yes." she whispered as Aslan continued.

"This is the path you have chosen and I cannot alter its course, not now. With your whole heart is this what you want?"

No it wasn't, but that had to be enough. She slowly turned her head as her eyes locked with Edmund and the next thing she knew she was standing and rushing back to his side. He opened his arms wide for her and swept her up into his embrace as their lips met passionately.

Everything the two felt was thrown into the kiss. Anger, sadness, longing, passion, hurt and confusion. And when they finally pulled away from each other Madeline placed both of her hands on his cheeks as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Don't forget me." she chocked out as Edmund barely grinned, his dimple popping out on his chin.

"Never." he promised, holding her tightly as Aslan's voice broke the silence.

_"Madeline."_ It was commanding and Madeline knew her time with Edmund was done. The two kissed one final time as Madeline walked back to Aslan's side and stood before him.

"Are you ready?" The Lion asked as Madeline slowly nodded her head.

"W-Will…will I ever return?" she whispered despairingly as Aslan peered at the young woman before him.

"I cannot say, but continue to have faith me and anything is possible."

"You will be with me in my world, won't you?"

"I go by another name in that world, but I will always be with you, my child." With that he let out a soft roar as the branches of the Cherry Tree began to dance in the wind. The pink and white petals plucked themselves off the branches and began twirling and swirling around Madeline.

Faster and faster they danced, as they ruffled the skirt of her dress and her hair became free of its tight braid. It flapped in the confines around her as her white lily flower fluttered away from her and towards Edmund. With a mournful glance she saw him reach for it as the two made eye contact.

They flower petals moved faster and faster till she could no longer see Edmund or Aslan.

Madeline closed her eyes and fell into darkness.

--

"Maddy? Maddy, wake up! Maddy!" A shrill voice screamed into her ear as she felt herself being jerked around. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the concerned face of Daphne leaning over her. Daphne exhaled the breath she was holding and attached herself to Madeline as Madeline hugged back, happy to see her friend but concerned by why her friend was concerned about her.

"What happened?" she hoarsely asked as Daphne pulled away and looked at her like she was crazy.

"You mean you…you don't remember?"

Madeline shook her head and found herself on the floor of their dorm. She gasped at seeing their dorm room.

It was a catastrophe.

Beds overturned, bookcase lying on the floor with all the books spilled out, window completely broken, drawers lying hazardously on their sides. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the room.

"What happened to our room?" Madeline asked, resting her forehead against Daphne's shoulder. She felt so tired…

"Didn't you feel the earthquake?"

"Earthquake?!" Madeline cried out, pulling away from her friend to stare into Daphne's eyes. Daphne nodded vigorously, her curls slapping her in the face.

"Yes, it happened a moment after I left. The entire building shook, half of London is supposedly destroyed. I hurried back here to find you lying under the bookshelf, you weren't breathing at first, and I thought…I thought you were dead!" Daphne tearfully exclaimed as Madeline stared at her friend.

"Oh Daphne…" she murmured wrapping her arms around her friend and hugging her tightly. Daphne hugged her back fiercely as the two sat on their floor of their ruined dorm together. Suddenly an image flashed through Madeline's mind.

"Susan!" she cried out frantically as she pulled away from Daphne and stood. She stumbled to the door and threw it open to see the hallway in even worse condition then their room.

It was going to be hell getting out of here alive.

"Where are you going?" Daphne demanded as Madeline began racing down the hallway, tripping and stumbling but running.

"I'll be back!" she promised before lurching down the stairs. She rushed out of the dorm room and crashed right into…Henry.

"Little Sis! You're alive!" Henry cried out happily, hugging her to him as she squirmed out of his grip. She was glad to see her brother after being separated, but she had a one track mind right now.

"Not now Henry!" She sprinted away from him, leaving him standing on the cracked stone steps confused and upset. A moment later she ran back and kissed his cheek as she said quickly.

"I love you." And then she was off again racing through the campus past groups of sobbing and hysterical students. She hardly paid any attention to the destruction all around her as she raced in the direction where the Pevensie Household was.

She doubted she would be able to hail a cab in this mess.

So she ran over the uneven street, shoving and pushing her way past mobs of people who stared disdainfully at the girl. Who could have so much energy after such a tragedy? After what seemed like an eternity of running she came upon the Pevensie Household.

A huge crowd stood in front of the house and Madeline forcefully pushed her way to the front till she stood before the brick house. She gasped seeing it.

It was entirely caved in.

She stared at it in awe as she heard someone say from beside her.

"My neighbor, the only girl living in the house, she was inside when it happened. No way could she have survived that."

The comment caused tingles to race throughout Madeline's body as she griped the lady's arm.

"Dead?! Dead you say?" She demanded hoarsely as the woman stared at her, trying to pull her frail arm from her tight grip.

"Y-Yes."

Madeline released the old woman with a laugh. She threw back her head and laughed heartily.

It had worked!

Susan was in Aslan's Country!

Madeline felt insanely giddy as she skipped away from the ruined house and back towards Kings College London. She skipped like a little girl and laughed the entire way. She paid no heed as the skies opened up and rain poured down upon her, soaking her to the bone.

She didn't even care that bystanders were staring at her as if she were loony.

Nothing could stop the happiness flowing through her body.

She danced in the rain, enjoying the cool droplets hitting her skin continuously. Only when she came upon the campus did her happiness start to deflate.

Susan was in Aslan's Country and Madeline was in England.

What was she to do now? She no longer felt at home in England, Narnia was her true home. And if what Aslan had said was true, she wouldn't be returning…at least not for a long time. She walked up the flight of stairs to her room slowly, no longer happy.

Her heart now ached for Edmund.

But she tried to push those feelings aside; she had done the right thing. And this was her reward for it, solitude from the ones she loved. She sighed as she stepped over a desk to make it into her room and found that Daphne was gone.

Off to find James no doubt.

Not that it bothered Madeline. She was glad to be alone. She was so different from her former self that she knew no one, not even Daphne or Henry, would be able to understand. She doubted anyone would ever be able to fully understand her again.

She stood in her trashed dorm room as something sticking out from under her bed caught her attention. She fell to her knees and tugged on it as she pulled it free.

It was her notebook.

She cradled it tenderly in her arms as she began flipping through her drawings. She nearly cried seeing the long ago drawing of Edmund as he sat at the trunk of a tree with his eyes close. She ran her fingers over his drawn face and imagined that she was caressing his cheek. She smiled and breathed in, she would be alirght, one day.

She saw one of her graphite pencils lying near her leg as she reached for it and flipped to a crisp new page. She felt this inching to draw, but what?

"_Don't think. Just feel."_

His words echoed around the room like a whisper, warming her heart and calming her soul. She closed her eyes and placed the tip of the pencil on the paper and allowing her body to feel, her hand took off.

She didn't know what she was drawing; all she knew was that she had to start.

THE END…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow! It's done! Don't worry though, there's one more chapter for the epilogue. So don't despair, Madeline's story _isn't_ completely over. **

**Sorry if it felt rushed, but I really just wanted to finish it! This is by one of my most favorite stories and I can't wait to do the epilogue. **

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	22. Epilogue

Disbeliever

Madeline Crawford-Linley felt old.

And at the age of seventy-nine, she truly was old.

She had lived through so many things in her long life.

The coronation of Queen Elizabeth II, Margaret Thatcher becoming the 1st woman prime minister, the marriage of Prince Charles and Lady Diana Spencer, the Great Storm of 1987, the opening of the Channel Tunnel connecting England to France, Tony Blair becoming prime minister and of course the gruesome death of England's most beloved princess, Princess Diana.

Indeed, Madeline had lived through a lot.

Her world had changed completely since she had been a young and practical girl. After the Great Earthquake of 1949, Madeline had changed. Not radically, in small subtle ways. The way she held herself, the way she talked and how she smiled. She had longer scoffed at fairy tales, but had listened to them anxiously and in a giddy manner.

Medical books had no longer been found in her arms, but thick volumes of medieval times and fairy tales. She had been found more alone than not, though she had enjoyed her own company before the earthquake, but afterwards she just isolated herself from her colleagues.

And in the rare moments Daphne had been able to drag her to functions she just observed her surroundings with slightly glazed eyes. Some had even said that they had heard her murmuring to herself on some occasions.

Some nonsense about fawns, centaurs and dancing stars.

That had been enough to even scare Madeline's twin brother Henry. And it took a lot to scare that chap.

So the rest of Madeline's stay at Kings College London sped through without relative difficulty. After awhile Madeline's peers and family had become use to her queer attitude and no one had questioned it, or if they had, not to her face.

And just as they had been told to Henry and Madeline had graduated from college. Henry with a degree in dentistry and Madeline with a degree in nursing. They had followed the paths of their ancestors and therefore had followed the rules of the Crawford family.

Or at least, Henry had.

While Henry had started his own practice and became quite popular in his area, Madeline had not joined a hospital. Much to the chagrin of her parents, more specifically her mother, who had been a nurse till giving birth to the twins.

Before the earthquake Madeline wouldn't have second-guessed herself to practice medicine, but after the incident she had found it in her heart that she couldn't. And as one of her many changes, she had been determined to follow her heart, no matter where it led her.

And it had led her to drawing.

Yes, her secret passion had become her career.

And while she had never been Picasso or Van Gogh, she always had someone interested in her artwork. She had even illustrated for a few children's books before, back in her hay day. Many buyers had been interested in her drawings of glistening seas, spectacular mountains and a castle so vivid one would have thought it was real.

Madeline had had always silently chuckled to herself about that castle and its purpose. But what her buyers didn't know didn't hurt them…

In her second year as an artist she had, quite literally, ran into William Linley. A young intern at a lawyers firm, yes a lawyers firm. It seemed men of that path found themselves attracted to her, for soon after she met William, the two had gone steady.

And while William had not been a typically handsome man, he had been kind to Madeline and made her smile, a true genuine smile, so that had been a feat all in itself. He had been an idealistic man, with goals and ambitions as large as Buckingham Palace.

Madeline fondly remembered many evenings sitting up with him and him ranting to her about the legal system of England. And even though she had secretly new all the terms, she had allowed William to explain them to her anyway. It had made him feel good, knowing he was teaching something to someone.

Her family had very much approved of him. Father had respected him, mother adored him, Christopher and Maxwell idolized him and Henry had accepted him.

So after a year of their courtship William had proposed and Madeline did the only acceptable thing.

She had said yes.

They had had a small wedding in the spring, with a crown of flowers in her hair as she had stood before him, a blushing bride in a long, white gown. Though it had been a lovely gown, it had not felt as comforting or as perfect as her other gowns had been long ago when she had lived in a castle.

They had moved into a quaint townhouse together, decorating it to their likeness. And after one year of marriage Madeline had given birth to a daughter. Grace.

And throughout their marriage she popped out three more.

Louise, Edmund and Lillian.

How Madeline had loved raising her children. Chasing them around the house and playing hide-and-seek in the closets and cupboards while William had worked all day. And a night, oh at night, she had always had a good story to tell.

She had told them all that she knew of a magical land hidden away in a wardrobe. She would use her paintings as stories, enticing her children and in their youth they had believed in the magical world as much as she had.

But as they had grown up, they had grown tired of her stories and had all together stopped believing in magic. And while it had hurt Madeline, she had learned to accept it. Her children hadn't seen what she had, hadn't done what she had, hadn't lived like she had, so it was pointless to make them believe.

And so the years had gone by, the children grew up and went on to college, all marrying and producing grandchildren for William and Madeline. William had retired and the two peacefully settled into a smaller apartment on the outskirts of London.

There they had lived in peace for nearly ten years but then Madeline's world had been shattered.

Her husband had died. Of a heart attack. Leaving Madeline all alone.

Well not entirely alone…

"Grandma! What happened next?" Eight year old Elizabeth demanded tugging on Madeline's sleeve as Madeline was pulled from her trance. She smiled down at her youngest granddaughter and cleared her throat.

"Oh, right, where was I?"

Elizabeth smiled and quickly explained.

"You were just at the part after Aslan had crowned the Pevensie's!"

Madeline smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and then all of Cair Paravel erupted in cheers, shouting. Long Live King Peter! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Lucy! And so, right there and then, the Golden Age of Narnia had begun."

Elizabeth dreamily sighed as she stared forward at the portrait of four monarchs standing before their thrones.

"Is that them?" she asked, though in her heart, she knew the answer. Madeline followed her gaze and nodded.

"Why, yes my dear it is. Queen Lucy the Valliant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle and King Peter the Magnificent."

Her crinkled eyes swept over the young kings and queens faces and she couldn't help but let her eyes stray to the face of the dark haired king.

"And what happened next?" Elizabeth demanded, knowing there had to be more to the story. It couldn't just end there.

"A story for another time." Madeline reply, patting her granddaughter on the head as Elizabeth pouted. The two heard footsteps from behind them as Elizabeth's mother, Lillian, came barging into the room.

"Beth time to go. Where you telling her that story again?" Lillian asked exasperated of her mother who innocently shrugged.

"Oh, but mommy do we have to?" Elizabeth whined coming to her mother's side as Lillian nodded.

"Yes, we do, we have to get ready for Uncle Edmund's party."

"But I don't want to leave grandma!"

"We'll see her in a few hours." Lillian ushered her daughter to the door as Madeline trailed behind slowly, old age had made it hard to operate as she once did.

"Are you sure you can make it to Arbutus' on your own?" Lillian asked of her mother as Madeline nodded.

"I'm old dear, not direction prone."

Lillian rolled her eyes and briefly hugged Madeline before rushing out of the apartment, a reluctant Elizabeth in tow. Madeline sighed once she was alone and felt the need to take a nap, a rather long nap. Just as she was about to head to her bedroom she remembered she hadn't run her weekly errands. And if she didn't do it now it would throw off her whole week.

So making her way into the cramped living room she began looking around for her purse, where her grocery list was stashed.

"Now where did I leave it?" she murmured to herself as she began searching for the blasted purse. She looked high and low, through all the piles of newspapers, under chairs and behind her paintings. Just as she was about to give up she saw her bloody purse sticking out from under a couch cushion.

"Oh by the Lion!" Madeline chuckled at herself as she tugged the purse out and slung it over her shoulder. She exited her apartment and took the elevator down before walking out into the London streets. She did not drive her car; she hardly ever did, for she claimed she would not be apart of destroying the ozone layer and contributing to global warming. So she only used the damned thing when necessary.

And heading to the local grocery store was hardly necessary for a car. She could walk on her own two feet, she wasn't _that _crippled. And so as she walked she had a certain bounce to her step as a tune lulled in her head, a song that she had once heard at a ball. Madeline's mind began to wander as she imagined merry fawns and dancing dryads.

So as she causally crossed the street she did not notice a car spiraling out of control and heading her way till it was too late.

Madeline didn't even feel the collision as she was knocked from her feet into a bloody heap on the hard pavement. A throaty moan escaped from her lips as she felt the dizzying pain of her body.

She didn't even notice as someone raced to her side, placing her head on their lap as someone began yelling, Madeline winced painfully as the persons loud voice echoed in her head. But soon enough the pain dulled away and Madeline felt so…warm. Her breathing slowed and evened as she felt a gentle caress on her cheek and a purr in her ear.

_My child, it is time for you to come home…_

She smiled lazily as she felt someone clutch her hand.

"Don't worry miss, help is on their way." The voice grated against Madeline mind but the ever increasing feeling of floating overpowered her as she stared up to the sky.

"Aslan…" she whispered with every all of her love.

And so with one final breath Madeline Crawford-Linley was dead.

--

Worlds away from the hustle and bustle of London, a young dark haired youth stood on the shore of a white beach as he dipped his toes in the ocean.

The youth was King Edmund the Just.

He looked to the horizon and once again wondered, how long had it been? When being immortal time become a very fickle thing. He did not know if it had been days, weeks, or years since he had last seen _her_.

He wondered how she was and how her life was going. He felt an ache in his heart but only shoved it away as he looked down, his silver crown drooping down his forehead. Just then a soothing wind blew by as an airy voice whispered in his ear.

_She has returned to you, my king…_

--

Not so very far away from the shores of the Eastern Ocean, Madeline found herself sprawled out in a meadow. She laid there idly, her fingers moving over the blades of grass as she breathed in a sigh of relief.

She felt young once more.

Happiness had overtaken her body and she felt sixty years younger, and she was. No longer was she wrinkled and frail, but once again was lean and strong.

And most importantly, she was home.

Laid out in a tradition Narnia gown with a crown of flowers woven through her hair. She slowly sat up and smiled as she heard the small chattering of wood animals. Ah, how refreshing it was to actually hear an animal speak once again.

"By Aslan's Mane! Madeline, is that you?" A voice called out as she turned her head and came face to face with Peter, Susan and Lucy Pevensie. She nodded excitedly and stood, holding out her arms as the youngest Pevensie embraced her like a sister. The two nearly fell back as they dissolved into a fit of giggles. And as soon as Madeline was free of Lucy she was swept up into a brotherly hug from Peter.

As soon as her feet were placed back on the ground she immediately asked.

"Where is he?"

All knew the he that she spoke of. Lucy and Peter exchanged glances before answering in unison.

"The beach."

Madeline nodded as she to the east and saw the outline of Cair Paravel. A smile graced her face at the prospect of seeing him.

"Well I'm off." But before she could run a hand on her arm stopped her and she turned to face the beautiful woman that was Susan Pevensie. No longer did she look like the tragic hysterical beauty Madeline had remembered. She now looked like she was supposed to.

She looked like Queen Susan the Gentle.

"I would just like to say…thank you." Susan whispered genuinely looking nervous as Madeline smiled at the queen.

"You're welcome." she truthfully answered before picking up her skirts and running unladylike towards the castle.

"Why not take a horse?" Peter yelled out as Madeline laughed and answered over her shoulder.

"I'd rather run!"

And run she did. She raced through the Narnian landscape, across the soft grass and bluer than blue sky. London couldn't even compare in beauty to Aslan's Country. She stumbled, tripped and fell, only to laugh gaily and pick herself up and continue running.

Soon Cair Paravel grew larger and large as she ran past the gleaming palace towards the beach. As soon as she saw the white sand she kicked off her shoes and sunk her toes into the cool sand. She began her quest of searching up and down the shores of the beach and almost fainted seeing the silhouette of her king.

Her heart began to rattle in her chest, beating against her rib cages and she was afraid it would rip right from her chest. So with a deep breath she began walking towards him. Her steps were quiet and his back was to her so he shouldn't have been able to hear her.

But this was Edmund they were talking about.

"I knew you would return…one day." he spoke, his voice soothing her heart. She froze and raised an eyebrow at his back.

"H-How?" she asked and even though she couldn't see his face she could hear the smile in his voice.

"The wind told me." And with that he turned around, looking absolutely the same as Madeline had remembered him.

"Maddy." he greeted her with her special smile as she nodded back.

"Edmund."

The two stood in silence, just gazing at each other serenely. Finally though after several moments Edmund stepped forward and murmured.

"I have something for you."

He dug around in his burgundy tunic, muttering to himself, before finally producing a folded handkerchief. He handed it to Madeline as she looked skeptically at the material.

"Thank you?"

Edmund laughed at her tone and shook his head.

"Open it, silly."

Madeline blushed and did as she was told, unfolding the material slowly. She gasped as she saw what her present was.

A single white lily.

More importantly it was her white lily.

She blinked back tears as she stared at the flower, cradled in her hands. Edmund attentively picked it up and tucked it behind her ear and then cupped her cheek in his calloused hand. Madeline shivered at his faint touch and leaned in, breathing in his scent as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Oh, how I've missed you." he whispered across her skin before he slowly pulled her face towards him and their lips met in a soft kiss.

Yes, Madeline was truly home.

THE END…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok this time, it's over! No more Maddy and Edmund! (Cries!) **

**Once again, thanks to everyone who had reviewed, made it a favorite or an alert. It means the world to me! **

**Please read and review! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia! **


	23. Sequel Alert

Disbeliever

Disbeliever

**Sorry to bother everyone, I just wanted to post that I am now working on a sequel to Disbeliever. It is called Believer (I know so original, right?) and it is about Madeline's granddaughter Elizabeth. Everyone remember her?**

**So I hope everyone enjoys it and please be kind and leave reviews! **

**Have a great day! **


End file.
